Never the Twain Shall Meet
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: The war was over. HG is head girl, friends with Slytherins, blood bonded with Harry and looking to the future. Marcus needs to get away from the pressures of being a Flint, what can muggle london offer him?
1. Fifth Year, Hall of Mysteries

_**Kudos to JessieRose85; This is her plot bunny and beta! Woot! Woot!**_

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Fifth Year, Hall of Mysteries.

"Oh you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him." Lucius said maintaining eye contact with Harry.

Harry was momentarily confused, Lucius Malfoy was saying all the right things, but his face, something in his eyes told Harry a different story. Even the grip on his wand was out of sorts – the senior Malfoy seemed both nervous and excited and neither emotion registered hate or malice…

"I know Sirius is here. I know you've got him!" Harry responded shrugging off the confusion.

On Harry's signal, the six D.A. members all used the Reductor Curse to smash the shelves of prophecies, distracting the Death Eaters so that they could flee. As they ran, Nott grabbed Harry's arm, but was stunned by Hermione and subsequently injured by the collapsing shelves.

The group ran, but they were quickly cornered by several Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Le'Strange. She briefly used the Cruciatus Curse on Neville to try to coerce Harry into handing over the prophecy, "Let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents…unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy." She cackled in her signature shrill voice.

Lucius Malfoy sauntered into the circle giving his sister-in-law the signal to end the torture, "It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter." He said.

Just as Harry was about to hand the prophecy to Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alistair Moody of the Order of the Phoenix arrived, and the battle resumed.

Harry and Neville escaped the circle, but Harry was then grabbed from behind by Walden Macnair.

Harry was suddenly thrust forward landing on the floor; he looked back just in time to scurry out of the way of Walden MacNair's now lifeless body falling on top of him.

His eyes met Lucius Malfoy's for a split second before Bella's screeches of laughter broke their eye contact.

After stunning Death Eater Nott, Hermione also stunned another, unknown Death Eater and silenced Antonin Dolohov before he could alert the other Death Eaters to the group's location.

It seemed that after the arrival of the Order members the fighting tapered off with the exception of Bellatrix Le'Strange and Sirius Black; they were still dueling.

Curses thrown back and forth with precision and hatred, but the next series of events surprised everyone witnessing; everything happened so fast, Sirius tripped over the broken bits of the prophecy and as he started to fall his wand slipped from his grasp giving Bella the opportunity she needed.

What she didn't expect was her brother-in-law raising his wand to her in defense of the Order, "Avada Kedavra!" Lucius Malfoy called before she could cast the same unforgivable on Sirius Black.

She fell to the floor with a thud and the room echoed with the anguished screams of Rudolpho Le'Strange held back by Remus Lupin.

Harry's scar started to burn.

He looked around, suddenly feeling the urge to run. He ran out of the hall, through a tunnel and into the atrium to find Lord Voldemort standing there waiting for him.

The Dark Lord was enraged by the failures of his Death Eaters and for the second time, he attempted to fatally curse Harry.

Hermione ran in just in time to watch Voldemort raise his wand to her best friend. Harry seemed too transfixed by his presence that he didn't attempt to defend himself when Voldemort pointed his wand at him.

She quickly cast a strong Protego spell, protecting Harry from the initial wave of magic. It was enough to jar Harry out of his reverie and get him moving.

Unbeknownst to her, Dolohov was hiding in the shadows; he struck her with an unknown curse critically injuring her. She fell unconscious to the floor.

After a short duel with his young nemesis, Voldemort, realizing he was running out of time, resorted to possession and entered the mind and heart of the boy-who-lived, "You are so weak, Harry Potter..."

"You're the weak one! You've never known love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Harry said in a strained voice fighting for control.

The dark wizard was forced to leave Harry's body, right as Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy cast the killing curse on the fragile body of Voldemort. The small piece of his soul that was in transit, suddenly had no home to rest; with its body lifeless, it screamed and evaporated.

Cornelius Fudge and other Ministry officials started flooing in just as the killing curse left the mouths of Lucius and Albus.  
Harry sat up in a daze, closing his eyes against the onslaught of flashing bulbs and loud questions.

His Godfather, Remus Lupin and Albus attempted to shield him from the press, but it was difficult with all the people hedging closer.

Harry's eyes bounced around, he was looking for the something, "What is it Harry?" Sirius asked noticing the boys growing tension, "Where's Hermione?" he asked panicked.

Remus and Sirius shared a look over the boys head, "We'll find her." Remus said and broke away from his fellow Marauder.

Lucius was standing off to the side, his eyes scanning the crowd, when the unmistakable coppery odor of blood filled his nostrils. He knew he wasn't injured and looked to the corner a few feet from where he stood, there lie Hermione Granger, motionless and in a growing pool of her own blood.

He ran to her and checked her over, it looked like a modified version of the Sectum Semptra spell had hit her, but he couldn't be sure.

As Lucius was kneeling next to her Remus jogged up, "Oh no." he said and knelt down, "Is she…?" he asked the blonde.

Lucius shook his head, "not yet." He said

Suddenly Harry screamed, "NOOO! Hermione!"

He struggled away from Sirius and Albus to come skidding to a halt at her feet, "she saved my life twice… and that was just today, we can't let her die, pleeeeasse." He sobbed, "She and Sirius are the only family I have." he said the last part quietly.

Lucius looked up at the boy and nodded, "We need to get her to St. Mungo's" he said, "I've healed some of her wounds, but not all."

_*** three days later…_

She groaned in pain; every muscle in her body hurt. She tried to open her eyes, but she realized, with a start, that someone had glued them shut. She panicked making her body jerk when a familiar voice shushed her, "Hey, shhhh, it's ok. I'm here. You gave us a scare." He said.

"I gave _you_ a scare? My eyes are glued shut." She croaked sarcastically.

She heard Harry chuckle as well as other snickering nearby.

He could see her eyes moving under her eye lids; "Are you ok?" she asked and reached out for him.

He gave her a tender smile (of course, _she_ would ask _him_ if _he_ were ok even though she was the one lying in the hospital bed) and held her hand as she squinted one eye open to look him over, "Yes, I'm fine." he said.

She had both eyes open now and saw Sirius, Remus, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy.

Her eyes met Harry's again, "I must look a fright. How long have I been here?"

Remus answered, "three days."

Albus chose this time to speak to the group, "We still have work to do." He said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Horcruxes." Hermione said knowing it would be the two of them searching for and destroying them while others worked on rounding up death eaters.

She looked at the blonde and gave him a curious look, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said.

He returned her curious expression with a quirk of an eye and a silent how-did-you-know? Question, "I don't know." She responded.

When everyone left and it was only Harry and Hermione he told her the news, "Don't expect Ron … or Ginny for that matter to come with us." He said.

Her brows furrowed, "Why not? I mean I didn't expect Ginny, but Ron?" she asked.

"The battle, it scared Ron. He said he doesn't want to fear for his life or the lives of his family. He said he just wants to be a regular kid." Harry informed her with a shrug.

After a moment she nodded, "I guess I can understand that." Harry sighed and her heart went out to him, "It doesn't mean you aren't friends Harry… and for what it's worth, I won't leave you." she said hoping it eased his mind, if only a little.

He looked at her, his green eyes intense, "You're my family, Hermione, let's make it official." He said.

She looked at him like he was daft, "first we're 16 years old and second, and I love you, but not like that."

He laughed, "No, not marriage silly woman, I mean blood brothers." He said.

"I'm a girl." She said flatly.

"Yes, I know, but blood brothers rolls off the tongue so much smoother than blood siblings or blood brother and sister. Don't you think?" He said smiling.

She giggled and nodded, "Am I doing the research or do you have a spell in mind?" she asked.

He looked sheepish, "I thought you would already know one… maybe?"

She snorted and then gave him a 'duh' look, "You're in luck… I need my bag do you have it?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled it from under the bed. She pulled out a silver Athame that Dumbledore had given her when they found out Fenrir Greyback was interested in her.

She conjured a golden goblet and sent Harry off to find (read that as _steal_) some crushed pearl and shaved vanilla.

It took over an hour to find the spell she was looking for in her trove of books stuffed into her magically expanded purse.

He waited patiently and watched her work, _Brilliant_. He thought in awe of her.

"Ready Harry?" she asked patting the bed in front of her while coming to sit on her knees in front of him.

He nodded.

She took his hand slicing his palm with the Athame and reciting the spell.

_"Ring of fire_

_Staff of ice_

_With this, our powers, unto us, unite._

_We are truly of the elements; magical beings._

_Siblings for life- friends for ever; seen and unseen._

_Ice & fire - earth & sky._

_You are bound to me through your love for me_

_I am bound to you through my love for you._

_My brother - My Friend_"

"Now you recite it, but first you must cut me with the Athame." She said, "… and then we have to drink it."

His face wrinkled, "eww." He said, but even as he said it, he took her hand making the same mark on her palm as she did on his.

_"…My sister - My Friend"_

He finished.

She took the cup and drank first.

He watched the blue ribbons of magic glow brightly and swirl around her. When she handed the cup to him, he drank and watched the same ribbons encircle him.

"Now we join hands." She said

As they did a blinding light surrounded them brightening the dark room momentarily.

Their eyes remained closed only to open when they heard pounding footsteps in the hallway.

Hermione quickly vanished the evidence and healed their wounds.

"What did you do?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling even in the dark.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

They met Severus' eyes levelly and Hermione thought she saw his lips twitch, but couldn't be sure.

_***The Hunt_

They (Harry and Hermione) used that summer and most of their sixth year to hunt for and destroy Horcruxes. It was both physically dangerous and emotionally taxing. In between everything else, they kept up with their studies so they wouldn't be behind.

It was her logic and knowledge that got them access to well guarded pieces and his instinct for dark arts that allowed them to foresee the traps set to protect them. Together they made a good team.

Harry missed Ron sometimes, but all in all, Hermione didn't whine like Ron did, nor did she fly off the handle impulsively like … well like both Ron _and_ Harry.

They accomplished what they set out to do, completing their task in the soonest amount of time possible. They didn't want to give the dark lord anytime to rise to power again.

No one knew of their mission, only Albus, Sirius and Remus. The latter two strongly disagreeing with sending two teenagers out on the dangerous mission, but eventually were overruled by Hermione and Harry as well as Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione's parents thought she was staying back at school and the Dursley's didn't inquire as to Harry's whereabouts.

Ron and Ginny wondered, but quickly gave up after not receiving any acknowledgment to their questions. This further distanced the friends; the Weasley siblings felt useless as well as left out causing resentment and jealously to form in the place of a once warm heart.

Malfoy Manor became the unofficial Horcrux destruction location. After a fluke, they discovered that the horcruxes negative effect on the two Gryffindor eased a bit being inside the House of a Slytherin.

So Harry and Hermione would find a horcrux, appartate to Malfoy Manor and destroy it. This allowed them a small reprieve during their missions and gave them time to get to know the Malfoys.

Draco was always present and they both realized that he had quite a sense of humor as well as being almost as smart as Hermione. He also did a lot of research while they were gone, in order to help them find the next one; since he was already at school he accompanied them on their search for the Ravenclaw Diadem.

_***The week before seventh year…_

The Order called a meeting held at Grimmauld Place to introduce and commend those involved in the 'final' battle for their bravery during the battle of Mysteries.

Draco and his mother were there as well.

"Hey …Granger. Potter." Draco said as he entered the kitchen to get away from all the boring 'adult' talk in the living room.

Harry looked up and motioned to a chair, "Hey Malfoy." She said.

Then giggled to herself, "What?" Harry and Draco asked together and then gave each other a weird look.

She looked at the two of them, "Us. Sitting here… together. No name calling, no sneers… it's just… you know, nice." She said with a shrug.

They both nodded and then Draco leaned in and spoke quietly, "I wouldn't mind something a little stronger than butter beer, you know?" he whispered.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. She smiled, quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head as if to say, 'let's-get-shitfaced'.

Harry nodded and moved to stand.

Draco was so shocked he just stared at Hermione, "Get the fuck out, Granger, you naughty girl!" he said laughing causing all three of them to laugh.

As they started to walk out of the kitchen they met Sirius, Lucius and Severus in the hallway, "Where are you three off to?" Sirius asked looking at them suspiciously.

The three students looked at each other uncertainly at first and then, "Quidditch." Hermione blurted.

All eyes on her, "Quidditch? …in the dark?" Severus asked knowingly.

Draco picked up the slack, "It's the best time Uncle Severus. It takes skill and Potter here thinks he's a better flyer."

Again… all eyes on Hermione (they all knew she didn't fly), "Oh, I'm just …ah... going along to …cheer them on… woo hoo, go Draco and Harry!" she added for effect, but it came out slightly awkward.

Harry was trying really hard to not laugh and Sirius was in tears and turning red.

Lucius ended their pain, "Just don't drink and fly." He said.

They nodded and headed for the door, but before they got there, "Hermione, make sure you don't drink and apparate!" Sirius called out.

She huffed, "ONE TIME!" she said exasperatedly after being reminded of her one time splinch after apparating drunk.

And they shut the door behind them.

"She has her license already?" Lucius asked.

Severus nodded, "She tested early."

Sirius was still chuckling, "Honestly, Quidditch in the dark? They couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

Severus and Lucius laughed as well shook their heads; they grabbed a few bottles of Ogden's finest out of the cabinet for themselves and headed to the library.

_***Head Girl and Head Boy_

"I can't believe we're back!" Draco said looking around the shared heads common room.

"I know." Hermione said opening the window for the owl.

"We have a meeting with the prefects in an hour. I'm going to take a shower." He said.

She smirked, "awww cleaning up just for me?" she teased

He gave her a half smile and shook his head, they both knew who he was cleaning up for and it wasn't his co-head.

_Hermione,_

_How are you dear? We miss you. We have great news, we found an intern for the oral surgery position. He's a nice boy. Very smart and we can't wait for you to meet him._

_Talk soon,_

_Mum_


	2. Marcus

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Marcus' POV

_This can't be happening_. He thought miserably; out of Hogwarts for almost four years, out of University for just short of one, and still nothing… all because his name is Marcus FLINT.

Marcus surprised most of his friends by deciding to attend University after Hogwarts instead of pursuing a pro Quidditch career.

Many of his former house mates didn't think he had the mental capacity to do anything else but play sports much less attend an institution for higher learning especially since he had to repeat his seventh year, but he did it anyway and graduated with honors.

He shook his head in memory of his _second_ seventh year.

_What a crock that was_… he thought taking another long draw from his tumbler.

The flames in front of him were dancing merrily in the fireplace; he briefly entertained the idea of tossing his degree in the middle of it to watch it burn for all the good it's doing him now.

He thought back to his _first_ seventh year…

He was the Slytherin Quidditch team captain; his team had new brooms and uniforms as well as a decent seeker, even if he was a spoiled brat.

The first semester was great, life was good, but then all hell broke loose after Christmas break – the escape from Azkaban.

Most of the wizarding world didn't find out until the following fall that someone escaped. None other than the notorious Sirius Black; however Black didn't do it alone. Barty Crouch Jr. and Malcolm Flint assisted in the greatest and only escape in Azkaban history.

The three unlikely partners vowed to help each other out of hell, stay together, unseen, for a short time afterwards (Flint Manor) and then part ways, never to speak of their collusion to anyone.

That was the plan.

They broke out just after the beginning of February.

How they made it out, surviving the freezing water, torrential weather and the dementors was a mystery, but survive it they did.

They stole three wands and apparated to Flint Manor.

The calm and peace of the home was shattered when the dirty and almost skeletal convicts took up residence.

Marcus didn't mind Sirius – he was quiet and … lost; Barty Crouch Jr. was nutters – always muttering to himself and waving his wand around; but his father, well he was an entirely different animal.

Marcus remembered the reign of terror he commanded, torturing his mother with the Cruciatus curse and beating Marcus when he was a child.

The elder Flint was sent to Azkaban when Marcus was ten, the year before he received his letter from Hogwarts.

Malcolm Flint was tried and convicted for the brutal murder of a young muggleborn witch working at Flourish and Blotts for the summer. Authorities had found her abused remains on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley.

She was 20 years old.

Malcolm was careless leaving his magical signature all over her. The Aurors came the next day – Marcus remembered that it was Alistair Moody who restrained his father with ease; taking him away.

When Malcolm returned post Azkaban, he sent for Marcus every weekend and even though Marcus was now larger than Malcolm (though not by much) he still invoked an ounce of fear in Marcus.

Marcus didn't fight back when his father beat him or taunted him; it wasn't until after he had watched his mother be tortured for the first time since Malcolm's return that Marcus had had enough.

With the help of Sirius Black, Marcus effectively ended Malcolm's stay at the Manor and severed ties with the man he had known as his father.

By the time school was over, his grades had suffered so drastically that after a conference with both his Head of House and the Headmaster, he was allowed to compensate for his lack of focus and retake the latter part of his seventh year; though he wasn't allowed to play Quidditch much to his dismay.

Marcus sighed and skulled the remainder of his drink; this last year had been disappointment after disappointment. No jobs forthcoming and the death of his mother had capped the year off with sadness. He loved her, but he also resented her for not protecting him as a child. He would miss her though.

His father had gone on to help the dark lord come back to power and was such a devoted follower (rivaling Bellatrix Le'Strange) that the mere mention of Malcolm Flint struck fear into the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere.

Malcolm had effectively tarnished the reputation of the once respected Flint name for generations to come by his ruthless actions and brutal manner.

Marcus hadn't participated in the war, he knew what was going on, he and Adrian Pucey had kept in contact with Draco and Blaise; offering them solace from time to time from the stresses of bearing the names of death eaters.

Marcus sighed again; it was his father's name that currently prevented him from obtaining gainful employment anywhere in the wizarding world. He had naively thought that after the war; after he came back with an education he would be able to move on with his life, start repairing the damage to his family name caused by the senior Flint.

No such luck.

More times than not, he had been sneered at or snubbed when applying for a position; even still, he kept trying, but they all said the same thing, 'thanks, but no thanks Mr. Flint.' They would either whisper his last name or spit it out like sour milk.

After months of this he decided to try a different approach, he would look for muggle employment.

Adrian found a job this way and was now happily employed as some Corporate Financial Analyst in muggle London; they shared a large flat right near Diagon Alley as both were still insanely rich, but didn't feel the need to sit around and waste their lives doing nothing.

It didn't take long for Pucey to get a position; most muggles don't come in contact with anyone as sinfully handsome as Adrian Pucey… Marcus snorted; he had heard Adrian refer to himself as sinfully handsome so often that now Marcus was _thinking_ it!

Marcus had an appointment with a human resources consultant tomorrow morning. He hoped it went well, he wasn't handsome like Adrian, but he was smart and resourceful; he would take anything.

_***~*** I'll take anything_

The next morning found Marcus nervous; he couldn't eat breakfast and his stomach was in knots.

He made his way to the address listed in the memo and sat in the waiting room. He looked around the room at the people sitting there, much like he was. He could hear gum smacking and sighs of irritation. One lady huffed as she stood and walked over to the magazine rack to his left and took one.

He scowled a bit at the casual, almost careless nature of these non-magical beings; they were wearing jeans with t-shirts and didn't bother to comb their hair; Marcus was wearing a suit.

"Marcus Flint." The secretary called.

Marcus stood and watched the woman's eyes widen slightly at his stature as he approached her desk (in fact most of the patrons were watching him).

He was a large wizard, standing approximately 6'3" and weighing close to 210lbs. He was muscular, solidly built with large hands and prominent features. However, his magical aura enhanced his size and presence around muggles, so to them he appeared larger.

Her nonverbal cues were telling him that she was intimidated, so he stepped back and bowed his head, "Hello, I'm Marcus Flint." He said in a deep velvet voice that made most women melt.

She relaxed and smiled at him, "Mr. Renquist will see you now."

He bowed his head again, "Thank you." and walked through the door she pointed to a moment earlier.

Mr. Renquist was a short squatty man with thick, round black framed glasses. He was wearing a suit a size too small and his oily hair was thinning on the crown of his head encouraging him to comb the longest pieces that fell to the sides, over the top.

Marcus thought that maybe the man should think about shaving it or just accept that he was losing his hair – the comb over was hideous.

The consultant looked up and registered a small amount of surprise at the size of the dark haired man who had just entered his office; the man stood to greet Marcus.

"Mr. Flint, I presume." The little man said in a nasally tone.

"Yes sir."

"Sit. Sit. I have your resume, proof of education and the survey you filled out. We don't have any positions available in the corporate environment right now, but we do have an internship, as an apprentice, for a small Dentists' office." He said looking at Marcus for a reaction.

"Doing what exactly?" Marcus asked skeptical, but open.

"Oral Surgery."

Silence.

Marcus quickly mulled over the pros and cons; he had heard that muggle dentistry was barbaric, but it was all hearsay, he had no firsthand knowledge.

He would learn a new trade and if he disliked it, he would leave. He really didn't see a negative aspect to this, besides; he needed to get away from the pressures of being a Flint.

He looked at the sweaty little man, "When do I start?" Marcus asked.

The man smiled and handed Marcus the sheet, "You can meet them today. The address is on the left. I'll call them and let them know you're coming. Good luck Mr. Flint."

"Thank you."

_***~*** meet & greet_

The chime went off signaling someone entering the office.

Jaclyn Granger walked out with a wide smile that didn't falter when she encountered the large man in her reception room, "Well hello." She said.

Marcus looked down at the small woman and felt instantly at ease; she had warm brown eyes unruly chestnut hair and a pretty smile that didn't waiver when she saw him, "Hello, I'm Marcus Flint." He said holding his hand out to her.

She took it and shook it enthusiastically, which made him smile, "Such a pleasure to meet you Marcus, I'm Jaclyn Granger – you can call me Janey, everyone does."

Marcus had a niggling sensation in the back of his mind when she said Granger. Didn't he know a Granger – this woman looked vaguely familiar too – the pretty brown eyes, light sprinkling of freckles over her cheeks and nose, her hair… what was it about her hair? It was up in a pony tail, but stray hairs were popping out of position around her face. He just wasn't sure why she seemed familiar.

"David! David?" she yelled to the back of the building, though she hadn't let go of his hand yet.

A wiry man, slightly taller than Jaclyn Granger, came out from the back room.

He had piercing dark eyes and dirty blonde hair. His eyes bounced from his wife's hand holding Marcus' to Marcus' eyes and finally to his wife's sparkling ones, "David this is Marcus Flint! Marcus this is my husband David Granger." she said.

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief when David Granger broke out into a smile and moved forward to take his hand, "Well Marcus Glad to meet you." he said pumping his hand looking up into the tall wizards face, "You're a big boy too!" he commented making Marcus chuckle.

"Well, let's get started, we have a lot to do in a short time." David Granger said.

"Why is that Mr. Granger?" Marcus asked.

The man huffed, "David please, Mr. Granger sounds like my father and I'd rather not go there right now, if you know what I mean?" he said

Marcus nodded, "Strangely, I know exactly what you mean."

As understanding passed between the two men David got back to the question, "Because we are expanding our practice and we need a fully trained and licensed oral surgeon in order to offer complete dentistry services. We'd like to announce right after the holidays, so you have about six months to get up to speed. You think you can do that, son?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes, sir."

The couple smiled, "Well let's get started."


	3. prefects meeting

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Prefects Meeting

Hosted in the heads common room, the prefects filed in by house pairs, Hermione and Draco greeted them with a smile and an offer of tea.

Hermione watched in amused silence as many of the students preened in front of the other, even Draco was shifting nervously when Blaise and Astoria Greengrass walked in representing Slytherin.

He had been carrying a torch for the younger sister of his house mate for two years; Hermione wondered when he would make his move.

Once they were all seated Hermione took roll, "Slytherin: Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass." She read nodding and smiling at the two.

She didn't know Astoria that well, but liked Daphne. She had gotten to know them through Draco during her time spent at Malfoy Manor with Harry last year.

"Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom." She called and looked up to see Ginny glaring at her and Neville flattening his hair staring at Hannah Abbot.

She snorted at Nevilles attempts and went back to her list, "Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot." They nodded at her as she called their names, but then they quickly shifted focus – Terry returned to ogling a glaring Ginny Weasley and Luna resumed looking at the ceiling wearing her cat eye 3D glasses searching for Merlin knew what. Hermione tilted her head for a moment in an effort to see what Luna saw, but then gave up and continued, "Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan."

Ernie was practically drooling over Luna and Hannah was returning Neville's google-y eyes.

Draco was making an honest effort not to stare at Astoria; in fact he was so good at it, he didn't even acknowledge her presence except through furtive glances of which only Blaise and Hermione were aware.

Astoria looked mildly upset that he hadn't noticed her, twice now she had made a small show of sighing dramatically to get his attention, to no avail… or so she thought.

After the last sigh Hermione met Blaise's eyes and in a moment they had a meeting of the minds – they needed to enlist in the get-Draco-and-Astoria-alone-business …and fast.

Since Draco didn't look like he was going to say anything, she gently took the agenda from his fingers and started from the top, "Patrols – Draco and I will create a schedule for hall patrols, please check it every day. If you want a particular night off, give us a weeks' notice. If something comes up the night of and you can't patrol, it is your responsibility to find a replacement.

House Unity – we are all about the inter-house cooperation this year, so take the time to make an extra effort and lead by example… not that that's going to be a problem here…" she said the last part under her breath referring the all the primping and subtle smiles.

Blaise snorted and nodded.

"HogsMeade weekends, seventh years can go anytime they want as long as they give notice to either a professor or one of us (referring to the heads) otherwise, weekends out will be scheduled and approved."

On and on it went, lasting over an hour addressing questions and getting ideas ranging from the best way to handle the first years to mapping out a rough schedule for Hogwarts dances.

As the prefects started to filter out, Blaise hung around for a moment to chat with Draco, which made Astoria linger as well.

Hermione decided leave them to it in order to extend the olive branch to Ginny before she left.

"Gin?" she said softly touching the red heads shoulder.

Ginny whipped around, her hair flying around her shoulders, "What?" she snapped.

Hermione sighed, "I don't understand why you're so angry? You and Ron _chose_ not to be involved, right?" she asked

This time Ginny sighed and Hermione saw some of the anger leave her, "Harry was supposed to be mine. We were supposed to be together, 'Mione. Now he … it's over, like really over." She paused to look around the room, "I was…am… _was_ so jealous of you. We heard Professor Snape talking to Sirius about some bond you and Harry performed… Are you two…together?" she asked her voice catching.

Hermione looked at the girl who was once her only girlfriend, "No, Ginny. I wouldn't do that to you. It was a friendship bond… blood brothers (_hmmm it does roll off the tongue easier_)."

Ginny gave her a look, "You're a girl." She reminded flatly

Hermione snorted, "Yes, that's what I said, but the point is that we felt like family and now we are."

Ginny shook her head slowly, unable to get passed this just yet, "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm still so angry at you. I'll be civil, but I'm not sure we should be friends right now."

Hermione watched Ginny leave; slumping her shoulders and fighting the urge to eat a pint of ice cream. She sighed and began the process of mourning the loss of a friend.

She stiffened when she felt a small hand on her shoulder, "She's being stupid, you know? I mean, if Potter doesn't want her, it's not your fault… is it?" Astoria asked quietly with a hidden grin.

Hermione gave her a half smile, "No, of course not."

Astoria nodded and continued to pat her shoulder comfortingly, "Then don't worry about her. You have friends, Hermione; my sister, Pansy, all these … boys and me too, if you're interested."

Hermione smiled, "thank you, that's really nice." She said leaning in for a hug, which Astoria returned happily.

"You know, I just realized that I'm taller than you!" Astoria said excitedly.

Her giggle drew the attention of Blaise and Draco, "What's so funny?" Blaise asked as the two walked over.

"I'm finally taller than someone else! Hermione is shorter than I am!" she replied bouncing and smiling gleefully.

Blaise and Draco both chuckled at this revelation and at the joy it caused the small Slytherin witch.

"Seriously, can we not talk about height?" Hermione asked derisively.

"No, you don't understand…" Astoria started, looked her head girl in the eyes and then amended, "…or maybe you do, but this is big. I'm the smallest Slytherin; shorter even than most of the firsties!"

Hermione just looked at them all... _stupid smiling Slytherins_… "So much for solidarity." She said and chuckled with them.

Draco noted that both his witch… _his witch – UGH_ and Hermione were petite, not more than 5'2", give or take an inch; both were fined boned, slender and feminine; not girly, but feminine.

Each was smart and both had tempers, though he was pretty sure that no one had a temper like Granger, but some of Daphne's stories about her little sister lead Draco to believe that it was close.

Draco was staring openly now, looking positively miserable, and Hermione ended up giving Blaise a look urging him to do something before Astoria read his expression as disgust rather than yearning.

"Hey mate, I'm off, see you tomorrow, yeah?" Blaise asked and guided Astoria by the elbow, out the door.

Once the door clicked shut Hermione turned to her dorm mate, "Why didn't you do something? Let her know you're interested, or at least acknowledge her presence."

He sighed and plopped down on the couch by the fire, "I don't know. I feel …tongue tied around her. She's so…pretty." He said.

She raised her eyebrows, "…and you're not? You're prettier than half the female population attending Hogwarts, Draco! So, why don't you tell me what's really going on."

"I don't know. I like her and I don't want to do something stupid that would make her hate me. We both know how easy it would be for me to do _that_." He said.

"So you'd rather not try? Sit here and wallow in self pity, then? How… easy." She said insultingly.

He glared at her for a second and then nodded, "I guess you're right." he said still not convinced.

"Of course I'm right, but you're in luck tonight, I don't feel like gloating over my constant right-ness; I'm going to take a bath then go to bed. Nighty night" she said and walked towards their shared loo.

He narrowed his eyes at her retrieving form, "Why so early Granger?"

She shrugged but didn't stop.

"I see. So wallowing in self pity is ok for you then." He said snidely.

"Just go out a get the girl Draco!" She huffed annoyed at him.

"Go out and get the girl" he snorted, "easy for you to say!"

"Let's not play dumb, Malfoy. We're all aware of your … nickname, so why be coy about wanting her? Just turn on that charm of yours and work your magic." She said.

He gave her a cocky smile, "What nickname would that be?"

She just stared at him, "Draco…" she said with no humor.

"Just let me hear you say it once." He begged and laughed a bit.

It seemed his humor was contagious and she caught herself smiling, "Slytherinsexgod" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked cupping his ear with his hand. She cleared her throat clearly uncomfortable, "Slytherin Sex God." She repeated.

He chuckled, "I'll never get tired of hearing that, but it's irrelevant. She's not some conquest; I _like_ her." He said dropping his head back on the couch.

"Which makes this pity party worse!" She yelled and then took in his forlorn position and felt her heart go out to him, "Look, I just don't want to see something you really want slip through your fingers when you can do something about it and be happy. In the last 18 months you and your …compatriots have grown on me… like a fungus. A fungus I happen to care about, I want to see you happy. So, I say again, go out and get the girl!" She implored.

He nodded in agreement, glad that she was hear to encourage him and waved her to her almost forgotten bath.

She practically ran to the loo lest he start whining some more.

School started and the weather was cooling down. The weeks had been uneventful with lots of studying and many late library nights.

Draco was getting better with Astoria; he was at least acknowledging her at prefects meetings and even smiled at her during breakfast one day.

They all knew this because she'd been so thrilled that she recited the 'story' to each one of her friends, which included her sister Daphne, Pansy and Hermione.

Hermione heard it twice, once from Astoria and once from Blaise who recounted what Astoria told him just in case Astoria hadn't told her yet.

Tonight was no different from any other night, except that today she turned 18 – well, 19 if you added the time-turner exploits her third year.

She was coming back from the library and stopped in front of the portraits of her and Draco seated on thrones complete with jeweled crowns, velvet robes and scepters (_his_ _idea_).

She listened to them bicker for a minute before she cleared her throat to get their… her… their attention (_this portrait of them was still weird for her, but Draco thought it would be funny_).

"Password Please." The 'Queen Hermione' snipped.

The portrait versions of themselves didn't recognize the actual Draco and Hermione, so the clipped request from either being is what everyone hears.

_Do I really sound like that?_ She wondered with a grimace and then scowled as 'Queen Hermione' cleared her throat, "Password. Please." She repeated even snippier than she said it the first time.

"Iunctus Nos Sto." (United we stand) she said clearly.

The door opened and before Hermione entered completely she whispered, "Swot!" and heard 'King Draco' chuckle at 'Queen Hermione's' appalled gasp.

The common room held its usual occupants: Greg, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise, Harry, Neville and Draco.

"Hey all." Hermione said casually.

Draco looked up, "You have some packages." He said and watched her curiously.

She knew he and everyone else, besides Harry and Neville, wanted to know what she got and why she got them, but they would never express that kind of interest in public.

She looked at the packages and sorted through them until she found the one she wanted.

She smiled and walked back over to her friends, "I have a surprise." She said sitting down in between Blaise and Harry.

She opened the box and pulled out her surprises, giving each one of them a strange gadget.

Draco smiled and then looked unsure, "umm thank you, but … what is it?" he asked not wanting to offend her.

She giggled and Harry snickered, "It's a cellular phone. It's instant communication, faster than a Patronus and less work; not as dirty as a floo and it won't poop on you like owls."

It was the last comment that made them smile, the owls were awful, they pooped all the time on everything. Nothing was safe from owl poop.

They spent the next hour and a half programming numbers and addresses and such into their phones and learning how to use them. They also had to charm the phones to work inside of Hogwarts.

The magic was so dense inside the school that sometimes it would literally melt electronics.

Everyone had a speed dial letter and they decided, as a group, that the letters would be the same on each phone; Hermione thought they were going a little overboard with the uniformity, but she was having fun so she didn't complain.

"If you'd like we can go to muggle London and purchase skins for our phones (they were all black)." Hermione said

"Skins?" Blaise asked still playing with his phone.

"Yes, it's thin like skin and slips on over the phone – they come in different designs and colors."

Pansy was playing with her ring tones for a moment before going back to speed dial letters, "Just so I'm straight: Harry's **H**, Blaise is **B**, Draco is **D**, Mya's **G**, I'm **P**, Neville is **N**, Astoria is **A**, Daphne is **S** and Greg's **Y**?"

"Correct." Draco said smiling happily.

"Thanks Mya, these are great." Daphne said.

"You're welcome." Hermione replied in her sing song voice.

An owl was tapping at the window; Harry stood and let the blasted bird inside, "It's for you Mione."

He handed the parchment to her and kissed her on the cheek, "thank you for the cell, but you're not getting off that easy, I have something for you, birthday girl." he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away playfully and unrolled the parchment.

_Mya Dear, _

_Happy Birthday! Did you open the box, did you like it? We hope so. _

_We would like you to come home next month, have dinner, meet Marcus (our new intern/partner). He's wonderful, so nice, and polite. _

_You know he stands when a woman enters the room! He's awfully handsome, Mya. Maybe you two could go out on a date._

_Anyway, write home soon… or call, your daddy would love to hear from you, he misses his little girl._

_Love,_

_Mum_

She snorted shaking her head, "My mother is trying to set me up with their new intern…." She looked up at her friends, "It's disturbing." She deadpanned making the boys laugh while the girls patted her hands in comfort.

Harry stopped laughing and cleared his throat, which signaled the others to do so as well.

He flicked his wrist and the lights and fire dimmed; Blaise murmured something and out of Draco's room came a floating cake with presents floating behind it.

"Happy Birthday to you…" they sang and Hermione felt her eyes burn with happy tears.


	4. The phone call

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

One of the first things Marcus did when he graduated was see a magical dentist and get his rather animalistic teeth fixed. Due to the 'teeth healer', as she called herself, his face became less snarling and more stoic.

She also took the time to fix his eye brows by spelling the uni-brow into two eye brows as was the norm.

He let his hair grow a bit, but not too much and kept in shape. His college years were so different from his Hogwarts days. Then it was all about Slytherin, Quidditch and war; no time for play (_by play I mean witches_).

At university, he was fighting them off with a stick. He knew he wasn't handsome in the traditional sense and he could still be rather crass, but his size and reservation made him overly attractive to the softer gender. He took the opportunity to bed as many willing birds as possible. Pucey was a proud man… or so he told Marcus often enough.

These days Marcus found himself having a late dinner with the Grangers more often than not. Sometime he didn't see Pucey for days. They both worked late into the evening and with Marcus additional training and study, he sometimes didn't go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning.

He enjoyed dinners with the affectionate couple. Mr. Granger – David, was fair, direct and tolerant of his intern. Marcus respected the man immensely. David's kind smile to his patients and quick expertise when working on their teeth with skilled dexterity had, even the frightened children coming back regularly… and without tears; though Marcus had seen on one occasion with a particularly obstinate brat, David bitten. The demon's… ahem, child's teeth had pierced the skin and David had needed stitches.

He surprised Marcus that day while at the hospital, instead of calling his wife he called his daughter, Mya.

Marcus could hear the girl giggle over the phone and ask if he was ok.

Marcus smirked at the tender smile his mentor wore as he spoke to his daughter.

He chuckled when he heard her ask her father if Marcus was bitten as well by the 'snot nosed monster' and if he was alright.

David assured her that he was the only injured party and that Marcus was doing well.

Janey teased him for several days afterward about his 'near death experience'. She teased him during the day at work, in front of patients and during dinner, her humor over the event was insatiable.

She even called Mya one night during dinner when David accidently poked the stitches with his fork.

He hissed in pain provoking a fit of giggles from his wife.

She promptly whipped out her phone and quickly relayed the happenings to her daughter; putting the phone on speaker, the two Granger women giggled and giggled at their beloved patriarchs' distress.

Marcus thought Mya had a pretty laugh. It turned out to be infectious as well, because he ended up chuckling too; he tried to fight it, but in the end lost the battle.

He was particularly drawn to Mrs. Granger. She was warm and caring and treated him like he fit in there. She told him shortly after they hired him that she felt like she was the son she'd always wanted, but couldn't have.

He had been unable to respond due to the lump in his throat at the time. No one in his past had ever been glad to have him around, with the exception of his friends.

She spoke of her daughter often giving Marcus the feeling that she was up to something.

He didn't mind though, he felt himself becoming more and more ingrained into the Granger way of life and he couldn't say he didn't relish the feeling of belonging as well as liking the idea of this woman… quickly becoming a mother figure to him though he would never admit it out loud; fussing over him and worrying for his welfare.

Marcus found himself envying this close-knit family of three. Even though their daughter was attending a boarding school far away, they never failed to keep her informed and she always called them letting them know what she was up to or if something happened.

They were so open with each other; it was a completely foreign feeling for Marcus.

The first time he spoke to Mya she had called the office and her parents were not available, so she, instead of hanging up, chatted him up instead.

"Granger Dentistry, This is Marcus May I help you?" he answered.

Pause, "Hello?" he prompted.

"Hi Marcus, it's Mya… Granger. David and Janey's daughter?" she asked tentatively making him chuckle. _She has a nice voice_ he thought.

"Yes ma'am, I've heard." He said his voice deep and smooth, not wanting to end the conversation just yet.

"Oh, well are either of them available?"

"No, I'm sorry, they both have patients. May I take a message?" he asked twirling the pencil around in his fingers.

She sighed, "No, I was just bored, I have a break between classes." She said

"Which classes?" he asked.

He heard her quick intake of breath and wasn't sure if it was a good thing (_he was amenable to relieving her boredom_) or a bad thing (_she didn't want to talk to a stranger_)… in the next moment it proved to be good, because she started talking and didn't let up for ten minutes.

He found himself leaned over the counter, phone to his ear with a goofy smile plastered on his face listening to her melodic voice telling him about her snarky chemistry teacher, who she had for three hours straight three times a week; her group of friends preen and primp trying to gather the attentions of the opposite sex; her former best friends who took every opportunity to glare and judge her and her current preening group of friends; the fact that she was the female part of student body president.

She explained that there were two; a girl and a boy and they were constantly running interference between long standing rivalries inside the student body.

She added that the male part of the student body presidents was something a kin to a Greek God in the looks department, he was prettier than most of the girls in the school and had both female and male students swoon at the very mention of his name.

He had laughed at that and asked if she swooned as well.

She huffed and said, "He whines… a lot." This had him laughing all the more.

He thought it all sounded a lot like Hogwarts and mentally shrugged thinking it wasn't so different from a regular muggle school after all.

"Do you have someone you swoon over then?" he asked completely out of character for him, but he did it anyway.

She sighed again, "No." she sounded like she wanted to say more on the subject but instead, "I should let you go, I haven't let you get a word in edgewise, Marcus." She said.

He liked the way his name sounded in her voice.

He chuckled, "I liked listening." He said.

He was suddenly curious, "What do you look like Mya?"

"A book worm" she answered too quickly.

He furrowed his brows, "You realize I'm picturing a green worm with round glasses poking its head out of a hole from inside a red apple holding a book with two tiny little arms and white gloves on its hands, right?"

She laughed outright at his description, "Well then I'll leave you with that picture in your mind. Bye Marcus."

He snorted amused, "Bye Mya." He said and hung up the phone.

He turned to find Janey standing in the hallway grinning from ear to ear.

Before he could come up with something to say that would put an end to all of her dreams of matchmaking, she turned and bounced to her husbands office shutting the door.

"Oh boy." He said resigned and opened the book in front of him detailing the finer points of lip reconstruction.

Most of the regular patients were used to his size by now so he hadn't accidently made any children scream in terror as of late, but he still found many staring at him unabashedly and it made him uncomfortable.

A few times Janey walked in to find someone blatantly staring and Marcus shifting his feet not knowing what to do.

Her warm manner came to the rescue, with a gentle touch to his forearm and a smile to the perpetrator staring, she would ask, "Can I get you anything?"

A week after the phone conversation with Mya he received a letter mixed in with the general office mail. It was from Mya.

He opened it eagerly, but not _too_ eagerly and smiled when he unfolded a picture of a little green worm poking its head from a hole inside a red apple. It had round black glasses a toothy smile and in its tiny arms was an upside down book.

The bottom of the page had elegant script that read:

_Just so you don't forget!_

He taped it to the wall in his small office that the Grangers had surprised him with only a few weeks before.

Janey walked in the day after, smiled at him for standing when she entered and stopped when she saw the picture, "Awww that's cute. Who's it from?" She asked though he had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly who it was from.

"Mya. She said she looked like a bookworm, so…" he said feeling the need to explain.

Janey nodded trying to hide her excitement, "Yes, she is quite… studious. She's coming for the Halloween weekend."

Silence.

Janey sighed in mock imposition, "we'll have dinner, but that weekend is always busy for us. Maybe you two could hang out a bit… you know so she won't be so bored. She doesn't have many friends here her age; I would consider it a personal favor." She added.

He just gawked at her… he was almost positive Janey Granger would have been placed in Slytherin had she been a witch. He wondered how much Mya knew of her mothers scheming.

"Of course." he replied.

He wanted to meet her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hang out with her for any length of time. It was tiresome keeping his magic a secret so when he was off he usually stayed in wizarding London with Pucey, Malfoy and Zabini.

The woman, he had come to see as a second mother – as much as she worried over him- clapped and smiled flouncing out of his office to her own.

He groaned quietly and dropped his head to the desk, _What did I just get myself into?_


	5. Vespas & phone sex

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

The next morning Hermione opened the package her parents sent. It was a light Pink helmet with white racing stripes down the middle and a set of keys… she paused to let it sink in and then squealed.

During the summer she had fallen in love with the new motor scooter made by Honda. The one she wanted was a sleek gun metal gray. Her mother had said no and the matter was dropped.

Apparently they were waiting for her birthday. She couldn't wait to drive it.

She had taken Harry to test drive it. When they returned to her house, he said that he never wanted to ride another scooter {with Hermione driving} again.

She didn't know what his problem was, it's not like they weren't wearing helmets or that they were fighting some dark lord that could reduce them to ash with a well placed hand gesture… no, all she was doing was driving, yes rather quickly and yes, she passed cars on the road…not _weaved_, passed. She made that firm distinction mentally.

She decided that she would pop over to her parents this evening and apparate back with the scooter so she could practice.

There were cards from other family members, but when she got to the last she realized who it was from; it was a white card with a picture of a half rolled tube of toothpaste on the front, inside it said 'This is how I roll.' She giggled and read what he wrote:

_Mya, Couldn't find a funny bookworm card, so this will have to do. Happy birthday! Marcus._ She smiled and wrote him a quick thank you note.

She followed through and popped over to her parents home to retrieve her scooter. She was able to convince Dumbledore that she would only ride it at the pitch and around the lake and spell the grounds back to the original state afterwards.

She taught Pansy, Daphne and Astoria how to ride it and they all loved it.

Harry refused to get on it with any witch driving and Draco and Blaise only made that 'mistake' once. Greg didn't seem to care one way or the other and so enjoyed riding around the lake with any of the witches driving… though; he was hesitant to ride with Astoria after she hit a large hole flipping him off the back of the scooter and onto the beach of the lake.

Hermione and Draco hosted another prefects meeting to tie up the loose ends for the Hogsmeade weekend.

Neville had made his move some days before and asked Hannah to accompany him while on escort; she agreed.

They were currently sitting on the couch together heads bent in discussion; hands held lovingly.

Terry Boot was sitting next to Ginny whispering to her and though she looked bored on the outside, Hermione could see the interest in Ginny's blue eyes.

Ernie MacMillan was standing very closely behind Luna smelling her hair while, though she wasn't wearing the 3D glasses, she was still looking around for …something.

Draco had greeted Astoria with a bow and a kiss to her palm, which Hermione thought was both intimate and sweet. He even led her to sit on the couch at the end while he sat in the chair closest to that end.

Hermione looked at Blaise to see if he'd noticed, he was already looking at her, _probably to make sure she caught the exchange_. She thought. She smirked and nodded at the two.

She crinkled her brow in slight confusion when he sighed and nodded resignedly.

Her head tilted and she asked silently, with her eyes and expression if he were alright.

He nodded and turned away.

Her eyebrows popped up briefly then returned to the meeting.

When the meeting was over, Blaise and Astoria lingered – as they usually did. Blaise was talking to Draco and Astoria was cleaning up while Hermione said goodbye to the last and shut the door.

She walked over to Blaise and Draco and slipped her small hand in Blaises large one. The tall Italian startled and gave her a strained, but curious smile, "Is everything alright?" she asked when he looked down at her.

"Sì, io sono belle, Tesoro. I'm fine." he said and brought her hand, still holding his, to kiss her knuckles. He let go rather abruptly after that furthering her confusion. She looked up to Draco and found him scowling at _her_!

"I'm going, see you tomorrow." Blaise said and shared a quick covert look with Draco.

As per the usual he took Astoria's elbow and guided her out of the common room. The little witch waved good bye to the heads and shut the door behind her.

Draco was still scowling at her, but not as severely, "What?" she asked, "Is Blaise ok? He seemed … I don't know – off." She asked.

"Are you blind?" he replied dryly.

She didn't respond verbally, only furrowed her brows in a physical demonstration of her mental review of scenes where Blaise was present. She didn't notice anything that she did to offend him.

She looked at Draco again hoping he would explain and not be cryptic or insulting; apparently it was too much to hope for.

What he did was give her a look of both exasperation and disbelief, "Merlins pants you _are_ blind!"

"Draco!" she snapped.

He got angry then, not really understanding the full extent of why, and reverted back to 'Malfoy', but now-a-days it was more of a 'Malfoy-lite', "Why don't you have a boyfriend, Granger?" he asked his voice edgy, but not aggressive… yet.

She looked at him, at little hurt; he knew that was a subject about which she didn't like discussing. She swallowed and shrugged.

She was mentally yelling at herself to leave, so she didn't have to listen to him insult her and call out her every flaw she had, she knew what they were, she reminded herself everyday what they were.

She wasn't insecure – she went over them in the morning to remind herself to be better, it had more to do with drive than insecurity, but it still smarted a tad to know that none of the boys at school saw her as a girl.

Even Viktor fourth year had revealed the fact that he only asked her because he wanted people to think him smart, so when he found out that she was top of the class he knew she would be flattered if he asked so he did. He hadn't meant to hurt her, only improve his standing to his professors.

At the time she was so hurt and felt so stupid; Harry, Ron and Ginny had found her by the lake crying her eyes out. When she told them what he said Ron had let out a loud bark of laughter and shook his head, "I _knew_ it!" he said and mused to himself without concern to what his short sentence did to the emotional state of his 'best friend'.

Ginny had smacked her brother on the back of the head, but didn't say anything to him or Hermione nor did she comfort the older girl in any way. Harry was the only one who acted; he took her hand and sat down beside her letting her cry on her shoulder and rubbing her back.

The two Weasley's had quickly gotten bored and left the two alone.

She wasn't the type of witch to get googly eyes, or tender smiles in a romantic sense; no, she knew that wizards wouldn't see her that way; she had friends that loved her, but she figured her chances of finding 'love' were slim to none. She had even come to accept that fact – she was smart and resourceful, she would have a fulfilling career and travel, she would keep herself busy so that she wouldn't miss romance, besides she had an active imagination and a tons of muggle romance books to help it along.

He was about to continue until he watched the emotions cross her face; disappointment, hurt, resignation and shame. He assumed the last was because she was standing here ready to listen to his none-too-flattering tirade of her instead of turning around and putting an end to it.

Harry had long ago told him what Viktor Krum had done – he realized he couldn't put her through this.

He sighed and shook his head, she really didn't get it, "sorry, I know you don't like talking about stuff like that." He said instead.

She wasn't expecting that and looked at him wide eyed, "uh… thanks. I'll just…" she said awkwardly and pointed to her room.

A moment later the door shut and he was left alone in the common room. He thought about Blaise and formed a plan; he would enlist the help of their friends. He smiled to himself, by Christmas, Blaise would get the girl of his dreams and Hermione would have a boyfriend who adored her.

_ *** Time alone_

After a shower, she tucked away under her covers and pulled out one of her guilty pleasures to read.

_He seated himself, slowly, without a break in the silence of his meditation._

_She knew that something wonderful and beautiful was going to happen. It had happened; it was happening now, growing more certain and more real with every minute that she waited for John to say something. If nothing changed, if this minute that she was living now prolonged itself, if it went on for ever and ever, that would be happiness enough._

_If she could keep still like this for ever-Any movement would be dangerous. She was afraid almost to breathe. Her breath did in fact hitch when he leaned over and brushed his finger tips along the bare skin of her arm leaving a trail of goose flesh in their wake. _

_His hand slowly made its way to the straps of her dress, off the shoulder –then the other. His dark eyes never leaving hers. _

_She felt the cool air on her breasts as the silk fabric was pulled away only to be replaced by his warm hands cupping …_

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted to dreams of romance and love; passion and gentle words. She longed to feel large warm hands touch her intimately; she wanted to feel wanted; she wanted to know her body was desired.

Eyes still closed her hand hesitantly made its way to the waist band of her knickers, dipping below to the trimmed patch of dark curls and into the wet folds hiding her swollen nub.

Her fingers deftly maneuvered quickly bringing climax to herself she cast a cleaning charm and rolled over on to her stomach for a healthy dose of self loathing. She hated masturbating, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

She couldn't sleep, it was still early… kind of, she decided to call her parents office and leave a message. She didn't really feel like talking to her parents, she just wanted to do …something.

With a toss she grabbed her phone and dialed the number waiting for the voice mail, instead, "Granger Dentistry this is Marcus." He said his voice deep, but sounding tired.

She smiled, "Shouldn't you ask how you can help me?"

He smiled recognizing her voice, "How can I help you?" he complied.

He smiled further at her response, "it doesn't count when I have to prompt you to ask." She chided.

"Did you call just to snipe at me?" he asked with humor.

She chuckled, "No. sorry, I don't know why I called."

"mmm well lucky for me, I was here to accept your call." He said.

"Why are you there still? Shouldn't you be home or out … painting the town red." She teased

"Painting the town red?" he asked never hearing the phrase.

Her face scrunched in confusion, it was a fairly common phrase, "you know, out on the town, drinking and flirting and carrying on."

He huffed in amusement, "Sometimes, but most of the time I'm here studying."

"What's the subject tonight then?" she asked.

He liked the soft way she was speaking, half whisper half not. He could tell she was in bed when he heard the bedding ruffle as she moved.

"Treatments performed on the cranio-maxillo-facial complex." He said.

She paused, "oh, well I'll leave you to it then." She said

"No, I need a break. My mind is slipping into information overload." He complained.

"Ok, let's play 20 questions then." She said smiling… excited.

He chuckled, "ok. You start." He said.

"Ok, but I have conditions." She said

"Of course you do, what are they?" he asked.

"No lying, no passing on a question and follow on questions don't count as part of the original twenty." She said.

"deal." He said looking forward to this distraction.

"What do you look like?" she asked taking the lead.

This made him chuckle again, "I'm tall, have dark hair and eyes, and I've been told that I can be intimidating."

"Do you like being intimidating?" she quickly asked before he asked one of his own.

"That's two questions in a row." He scolded.

"You agreed to follow on questions." She reminded.

He harrumphed quietly, "yes and no. It benefitted me in my youth. I don't think it helps now, though. It's a hard habit to break, I guess."

She liked his honesty.

He decided to keep it light, "best friends' name." he said.

"Harry. Yours?"

"Adrian. Have you and Harry ever…?" he ended with a seductive hitch to his tone

Her reaction was instant, "EWW! NO! Have you and Adrian?" she asked giving it right back to him.

He laughed at her vehemence, "No, but we're both men. Harry isn't short for Harriet, right?"

"right." she said slightly defeated.

"Who's turn?" he asked.

"Mine." She said smiling.

"Cheater, it's mine." He laughed when he heard her "hmmmf." On the other side of the line.

"Do you have a boyfriend and would he mind that you're on the phone with me … late at night?" he asked.

"That's two questions." She said.

"One is a preemptive follow on question, quit stalling." He said.

"Fine. No, no boyfriend so the latter is moot and it isn't _that_ late." She answered.

"Why not?" he asked again and then quickly added, "Another follow on."

She sighed, "why not what?" she asked.

"Don't be coy, why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"You've seen pictures of me right; at my parents' house?" she asked as if that would explain everything.

"No, they only have pictures of you when you were a baby and a wee lass." He teased.

She was confused for a moment then realized that all the pictures she sent them were wizarding pictures that moved, so of course they had put all those away.

"oh." She said, "well, I can be … overwhelming to some. A little too bossy, a little too … let's just say that if someone refers to 'the know-it-all swot' everyone knows to who they are referring… me."

Something clicked in Marcus' mind, '_know-it-all swot'_ …Hogwarts… it was on the edge of his mind, but wouldn't come. After a second he shrugged it off and continued with their game.

"Some guys like that." He said forgetting to whom he was speaking, "I mean…" he was lost to her laughter, "it's ok" she said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked curious and hoping she wouldn't get upset at him for asking.

She paused and it worried him, "Hey Mya I'm sorry I was..."

She interrupted, "No, its fine. ummm kind of." She replied.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"A couple of years ago, we had an exchange student come to visit for the year. He was a jock, a really good, almost famous jock.

All the girls thought he was handsome and in fact he always had groupies follow him where ever he went, including the boys who wanted his autograph." She said pausing for a moment, "well, we had a ball scheduled for Christmas and he asked me to go with him.

I was so ... I mean he was the first to ever think of me like I was a girl… or so I thought.

It turned out that after we went to the ball he couldn't take the guilt or didn't feel the need to extend the ruse any longer and came clean; he wasn't really interested in me; he just wanted to improve his standing with the professors by being seen with me." she said.

He could hear the sadness in her voice, "he sounds stupid. Anyone since then?"

"No." she said quietly

His chest clenched unfamiliarly; he was momentarily at a loss for what to do so he resorted to humor, "Mya, you are appealing to the masculine part of my nature that wants to swoop in and rescue you as a damsel in distress… that is not something I do often… in fact never. So ask your question." He admonished gently.

She smiled again wordlessly to her unwilling knight in shining armor, "What's your favorite part of a date?"

Marcus' mind immediately went to the 'shagging' part, but he knew he couldn't say that – her giggles interrupted his thought process, "you were going to say shagging!" she giggled some more.

This made him laugh, "Yeah, but shagging aside, holding hands, I guess."

He didn't know why, but her voice and their questions were turning him on, he wanted to know more about her, "guilty pleasure." He asked hoping it was sex, but knowing he wouldn't be that lucky.

"I read… smutty novels." She said and winced when he heard herself.

That surprised him, "You mean… with sex scenes?"

She groaned, "Yes."

He was hard now and it was annoying, "Marcus, tell me about one of your … dates." She said timidly.

He swallowed; he hoped she didn't mean what he think she meant, "Yes, from beginning to …the very end. In fact, focus on the end." She said

"But you're…" he whined - he couldn't do this.  
"18" she supplied.

"…and you're my boss'…"

"Daughter."

"We don't even know…" he whined some more

She rolled her eyes, "… each other? Please Marcus." she begged in a seductive whisper.

_Minx_! He thought and shifted in his seat, his erection was straining almost painfully against the fabric of his pants.

"What do you want to know?" he asked his voice a deep timber; half whispering over the phone. He knew no one was there and that he was alone in the office, but he still didn't want to chance it.

"Everything. Start from the beginning – after you get back and know you'll be ... ummm you know."

She couldn't believe she asked him this – it wasn't something she would ever dare ask Harry, Draco or Blaise – she was pretty sure Greg was a virgin.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and his hand felt its way to his belt and buckle freeing his hardened member. His hand wrapped around his cock and he started to speak, "usually it's dark and I can feel her presence near the bed. I'm already … uh ready to uh…" she stopped him, "we can speak frankly here, Marcus. You're hard for her." She corrected.

He nodded though she couldn't see and continued (his hand stroking slowly), "yes, I'm already hard when I move towards her. She turns in my arms and lifts her lips to mine. I pull her hard into my body and kiss her, my tongue sliding in and out of her mouth, my hands squeezing her bum. I want to pick her up and have her wrap her legs around me – I remember thinking I want her parted for me." he's no longer speaking to the boss's daughter, but instead he's reciting a story almost forgetting he's on the phone.

"Will you lick her, Marcus?" she asks in her soft sultry voice that's so feminine.

"Do you want me to?" he asks just as softly, just as sexy

"Oh yes" she sighs.

Their conversation suddenly turned into a what-does-Hermione-want-Marcus-to-do instead of a tell-me-about-a-date.

"I lay her down and spread her legs; her dress is pushed around her waist revealing to me her dark wet thatch of curls. I can smell her arousal…"

"Does she smell good?" she asked slowly… sultry

He takes a deep breath and she can hear his reaction sounding like a long sniff from his nose – she can almost envision his nostrils flaring, "yes she does, it makes my mouth water. I bend down to taste her. She spreads her legs farther apart in anticipation.

I press the flat of my tongue on her clit and she hisses in satisfaction as I move it, licking her … fucking her with my tongue. I have to hold her hips to keep her from moving while I bring her to climax."

"Screaming your name…" she whispered picturing the story

"yessss." He said, "Are you wet Mya?" he asked

"yes."

"Open your legs for me." he commanded quietly.

She didn't hesitate and he heard the covers ruffle, "I would show you, Mya, let you feel my tongue as I licked you." he said

She was panting now and moaned softly which made his cock twitch.

"Touch yourself, Mya, let me hear you."

"But…"

"No buts. Touch yourself, come for me." he said.

For the second time tonight she let her fingers flutter inside the band of her knickers, her breath caught as they found her sensitive nub.

He could hear her breath become labored and stroked his cock in time with her breathing.

"Spread your legs more, Mya. I want you to push two fingers inside of yourself…I want to feel you."

She did and the little noises she was making were driving Marcus crazy, "oh Marcus, ..oh oh oh…"

"Let it go, cum for me." he said stroking faster knowing his end was coming fast.

They cried out together, "Mya!" "Marcus!"

Panting, listening…awkward.

"I should go… " she said embarrassed.

He was disappointed; he didn't want her to be embarrassed, "yea." He said.

She heard the disappointment in his voice, "I don't regret it, Marcus. Just never done that before… at least with someone else on the other line, you know?" she asked.

"Yes. Good night Mya."

"Good Night Marcus."

She was more than a little freaked out, happy – sated, but freaked out.

BANG BANG BANG

"Mya!" Draco yelled.

She hopped from the bed thinking something was wrong and flung open the door, "What? Are you alright?" she asked.

Draco and Harry took in her appearance, just-been-shagged hair, a white camisole tank with the whisper of her nipples showing and bikini cut cotton panties.

Neither boy could speak, just swallow at her current state of undress.

She realized and yelped, pulling on the house coat hanging behind the door, "Ok ... What 's wrong?" She asked again.

"We… uh we heard something and wanted to make sure you were alright." Harry said.

She was turning red with embarrassment and instead of answering put her hands in front of her face. The boys shared a worried look.

"What?" Draco said moving into the room, "you can tell us, let's just sit." He said guiding her to the bed and sitting in a chair across from her. Harry sat next to her.

"I'm such a …a harlot!" she said miserably.

Draco and Harry shared another look and Draco cleared his throat, "I think it's physically impossible to be both a harlot _and_ a virgin, Hermione." He said.

"No, No. it's not. I'm proof!" she cried her face still covered by her hands.

"What happened?" Harry asked pulling her hands down.

"So you know my parents hired an intern? Well, I've spoken to him a few times and just joked around. Well, tonight I called the office hoping to just leave a message for my dad cause I … I don't know why really. Blaise was acting weird towards me and Draco, you were angry at me and I didn't know why." She sniffled.

Harry shared another look with Draco, "I wasn't angry at you, kitten." He soothed.

"Go on." Harry prompted.

"so I call, but Marcus answers and we start talking and then we start playing 20 questions and then it ended with us having phone sex." She hurriedly finished.

Harry wanted to laugh, but fought that urge.

Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he asked the only question that came to mind "Did you cum?"

Harry lost it and Hermione started looking for her wand.

"Wait Wait! Why is phone sex bad, Mya?" Harry quickly asked lest he and Draco get hexed.

"Because I've never actually met him."

"oooh that's the best kind." Draco said smiling, "Look, I don't think you should be ashamed, I love phone sex with someone with whom I feel comfortable."

"You don't think I'm wanton?"

"umm I don't think wanton is a bad thing, who wants to shag a dead fish? Better to be wanton." Harry said

Draco agreed adamantly and then asked again, "Did you cum?"

She looked up impishly, "oh yea."

They each kissed her on the cheek and left her room. As they entered the hall, "Did you know she was hiding that delicious little body under those robes?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head no, "should we tell Blaise we saw her?" Harry asked and then smiled evilly, "should we tell him about her round little bottom and curvy hips, the kind you can sink your teeth into."

Draco chuckled, "Merlin no, he'd kill us both! ... but maybe just a little tease for him – flat stomach or perky bosom with dark nipples?" he asked giving Harry the choice of topics to share with Blaise.

Harry snickered, "Perky bosom dark nipples definitely."

They arrived at the Slytherin common room portrait, "fossa di serpenti" {snake den} Draco whispered.

They both entered (seeing harry in the Slytherin common room was no rare occurrence now a days, so no one batted an eye – they all rationalized that he was almost sorted into their house anyway, so he actually belonged here more than he did in the high tower of Gryffindor, "Zabini!" Draco called smiling conspiratorially at Harry.


	6. The reaction

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

He hung up the phone and pressed his cheek against the cool wood of the desk closing his eyes.

_What the fuck just happened?_ He screamed in his head.

_I'm going mental – completely losing my mind. I just had phone sex with the boss's daughter. Their 18 year old daughter. Their 18 year old daughter away at school!_

Another voice spoke in defense of 'their' actions, _she's of age and she called here_.

_To speak to her parents!_ The original voice yelled making Marcus cringe outwardly.

Another voice, still, spoke from a dark corner of his mind, _we enjoyed it and so did she._

_It can never happen again. _First voice.

_Why not? _Second voice.

_Bosses daughter, B) 18 years old, C) we don't know each other, D)it'll never go anywhere_

Everything stopped in his mind_, Why do we care if it never goes anywhere? Are we ready to settle down?_

Marcus groaned out loud and spoke into an empty and dimly lit office_, _"I am losing my mind, arguing with myself!"

Dialing.

Ringing.

"'Lo"

"Pucey, you home?"

"Just got here."

"Meet me for a drink at the Leaky." He said

"20 minutes, I need to shower."

"yeah." Click.

Marcus shut his book and sighed, he wouldn't get anymore studying done tonight. He pulled out his wand after closing his door and performed a quick cleaning spell on himself. He also cast an aroma spell (he created it at University) over himself; Sandalwood and Sage.

An hour later Marcus and Adrian were on their third ale; Zabini called ten minutes ago ready to hex Malfoy and Potter into oblivion.

"Hey mate, they're just doing it to rile you up, ignore them." Pucey advised.

Marcus chuckled, "What'd they do?" he asked quietly

Pucey held up a finger, "Zabini, Marcus is here too, I'm putting you on speaker so don't get loud."

Pucey pressed the speaker button and they both heard Blaises loud sigh on the other end, "Hey Blaise when did you get a cell phone and how is it working at Hogwarts?" Marcus asked.

"Hermione gave them to us on her birthday. She also taught us the charm to make them function." He said with clipped words.

"She got them for you on her birthday?" Marcus asked to clarify what he heard.

Blaise chuckled, "Yeah mate."

Pucey interjected, "So tell us again what they did to get you wrapped around the axle."

Blaise sighed again and Pucey and Flint, focused on the phone between them smiled at the drama, "Ok, so you know Hermione, right?"

"Not really, saw her once her second year – bushy hair, fearless little thing." Marcus responded.

"Ok well she _is_ fearless and bossy, but her hair isn't bushy… anymore. It's long and dark and shiny; it's hair you want to grab fistfuls of and pull… you know." He said the last two words with a deeper voice in a seductive manner.

Marcus blinked and looked at Pucey's smirk, "Don't be a pussy, Blaise – get to the fucking point." Adrian remarked.

Marcus snorted and took a drink, "I take it you have a thing for her?"

"Yeah mate."

"Go on."

"She's head girl, Draco is head boy and Potter is her best friend, so we usually all hang out in the heads common room. Well tonight, Draco and Potter were playing chess and Hermione had gone to bed. They said after a while they heard noises and went to check to see if she were alright; she opened the door in her underwear; just a little tank top on knickers. Potter said she had soft curvy hips and Draco said he could just make out her nipples under her top."

Pucey and Flint were laughing at this point, "Hey, It's not funny!"

"Would she give them the time of day?" Pucey asked uncertain of the answer, Draco was very good looking and could pull in the birds with one quick smile.

"I don't think so, Draco's panting after Astoria and She and Potter performed some kind of friendship bonding spell – they're family and nothing more."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Marcus asked.

"Merlin no." Blaise said leaving both men confused, "Why not?" Adrian asked winking at the waitress when she brought another drink.

She giggled and walked away. Marcus shook his head and refocused his attention on the phone.

"Buy her something." Adrian suggested, he never bought anything for any witch other than his mother, but he heard it worked for other blokes.

Marcus grimaced at the suggestion and Adrian shrugged, "No, it won't work with her; she's different."

Marcus' phone vibrated; he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at Draco's face pictured. He snorted quietly and showed it to Pucey who chuckled.

"Malfoy."

"Hey mate, you'll never guess what me and Pothead did to Zabini!" he said laughing.

"Told him you saw the girl he's crushing on naked?" Marcus summarized.

Draco stopped laughing for a moment, "how'd you know?"

"Blaise called Pucey."

Draco relayed that bit of information to Potter and Marcus heard them both burst out laughing which made him smile at their amusement. He held the phone out so Pucey could hear them howling, "What's that?" Blaise asked he could hear it faintly.

"The idiots who got you all riled up." Adrian said.

Marcus put his phone on speaker and set it beside Pucey's on the table, they were both bent over looking at the phones with expectant smiles on their faces.

They could hear Blaise's quick foot falls, a door pushed open and hitting the wall, the laughter stop, more quick foot falls running away from one phone (Pucey's) loud in the other (Marcus'), presumably Draco and Potter running away from a wand drawn Blaise.

Then they heard it the Jelly Legs Jinx and a very loud tumble; Draco and Potter screaming like girls, "we didn't see anything, we didn't see anything!" Draco yelled holding his hands up in surrender from the floor.

"You said you saw her nipple." Blaise sneered pointing his wand at his friends.

"Barely a hint… a hint, she put her robe on after a second!" Potter added.

"Hang up the phone, I don't want witnesses." Blaise said

Both Marcus and Pucey heard clicks and then silence. They weren't worried, Blaise was a logical bloke, he wouldn't do anything that would land him in Azkaban; so they ordered another drink and put their phones away.

"So why are we here?" Pucey asked

Marcus looked everywhere, but Adrian's piercing gaze, "I did something that will inevitably get me fired, possibly murdered and worst, it will definitely lead to several awkward moments."

"You had sex with someone's sister?" Though Pucey was at a loss, they were all only children. The only pureblood families he knew of that had multiple children were the Patils and the Greengrasses; both girls …and the Weasley's, of course, but he knew Marcus wouldn't go _there_.

Marcus looked at him, "No, you know the people I work for… I told you they had a daughter, Mya. We talk every once in a while when she calls. Well tonight, she called. We ended up having phone sex." He said miserably.

"How old is this girl?"

"18"

"Well that's a relief. Was she into it?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, she started it." Marcus said.

Pucey pondered this for a minute, "so what's the problem?"

"I work for her parents, she's coming home at the end of the month for the weekend – her mum asked me to take her out, have dinner with them… "Marcus ended with a groan.

"So her mum wants you to date her daughter. You had phone sex with said daughter and now you're worried about …commitment? Her being a muggle? What?"

"I'm not sure about the commitment part, I'd prefer a witch, but…" he shrugged as if to say, it really doesn't matter.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Pucey asked.

Marcus smiled remembering the bookworm, "Marcus?" Adrian prompted when the large wizard zoned out with the goofy smile. "Do you know what she looks like?" Adrian asked again.

"No." Marcus said, "That's another thing, what if she's scary ugly?"

Pucey made a face that bespoke agreement, "That _is_ a valid concern."

***_Earlier_ & _Blaise POV_

"Zabini!" Draco called smiling conspiratorially at Harry.

Blaise looked up from his desk in the Slytherin common room and narrowed his eyes at two of his best friends; they were up to something.

A second later Pansy and Daphne burst through the door in giggles and light hearted malice, "We just caught Ginny Weasley banging Dean Thomas in the hallway near the potions classroom!"

"I thought she was seeing Terry Boot." Harry said.

Pansy shrugged, "Guess not anymore… or he isn't aware of her…"

"Daliances?" Harry supplied

Pansy nodded.

Daphne and Draco shared a look, "…and everyone wonders why she and I didn't work out, more rides than a broom, that one." Harry commented.

Daphne and Pansy looked at him like he was daft, "you have some nerve commenting on her … exploits, Potter." Pansy said.

Draco and Blaise cringed; they knew what was coming next, "What are you on about?" Harry asked in mock bravado, he knew what was coming as well.

"You've humped all but one Gryffindor female, half of Ravenclaw and most of Hufflepuff, second only to Draco or Blaise – I'm not sure which!" she snapped.

Draco and Blaise looked both mildly offended and sufficiently pleased.

Harry put on his best charming smile and walked slowly towards the slender witch, "I only do it to fill the void in my heart left by you. Once you accept that we're meant to be together, I won't have need for another." He said with his larger hands gently holding her smaller ones.

Daphne was making gagging noises, "Does that normally work, Potter?" she asked.

Draco, Blaise, and Daphne all were in fits of chuckles and giggles at Harry's declaration.

Pansy withdrew her hands and followed Daphne up the stairs to their dorms.

Draco noticed first, "You're serious. You like Pansy?"

Harry turned to his friends, "I love Pansy." He said then got back to the point, "So, Zabini, guess what?"

Draco followed suit and Blaise narrowed his eyes, "What?"

They sat, "We saw Hermione naked." Harry said taunting the Italian.

"What?" Blaise stood quickly.

Draco laughed, "We were up in the heads common room playing chess. Hermione had gone to bed. After a while we heard noises coming from her room and went to check to see if she was alright. When she opened the door, she was standing there in her pretty little panties and thin little tank top. I could see her lovely, lick-able nipples through her top." Draco said moving his tongue salaciously

Potter smiled, "Did you know, Blaise, that she has the loveliest legs and hips, so curvy and soft. Hips you can grab onto to steady yourself; toned legs and nice firm bum." His hands holding invisible hips and his hips pumping back and forth crudely.

Blaise was slowly turning into an unnatural shade of purple, his dark skin didn't reflect enraged red that well, so purple it was.

He pulled out his wand and threw the first hex. Draco and Potter ran out of sight and Blaise called Pucey, "Adrian!"

After Blaise hung up and finished carrying out his revenge, he fell onto his bed with visions of Hermione Granger dancing in his head.

She'd grown out of her bushy hair, squatty body and round face. Her hair had grown into dark auburn barrel curls that hung down her back in a silky curtain. Her whiskey colored eyes expressed her every emotion; were framed by long dark lashes that contrasted with her peaches and cream complexion; her cheeks and nose sprinkled with freckles. She was slender; her arms were muscled, her legs defined and long, but not overly so; she was feminine and soft.

Her smile brightened the room and her lush strawberry colored lips enclosed straight white teeth.

He sighed and closed his eyes drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Draco went back to his bedroom in the heads suite after being hexed by Blaise he thought about Harry and Pansy.

Dialing.

Ringing.

"Hello?" the soft sweet and sleepy voice answered.

"Hey." He said mentally worshiping Mya for giving them cell phones and charming them to work.

"Draco?" she asked clearing her throat quietly.

"Sorry… I ... ummm" Draco stumbled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I just … umm wanted to talk to you." he said lamely annoyed at himself for turning into a babbling fool.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked in her sweet voice half whispering.

He heard her murmur a silencing spell around her bed and then pictured her burrowing in under her covers for the conversation. He smiled.

"You." he said feeling more confident.

"Me?" she squeaked. He knew she would be uncomfortable with the idea of talking about herself, pureblood women were raised to think it rude to talk about themselves, conversations were focused on the wizard and not the witch.

"How about we play 20 questions…" he suggested

"Ok." Came her soft reply…


	7. kiss & meet

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

"Harry?" she asked quietly tapping on the door to the Gryffindor boys' dorm.

It was too late at night/ early in the morning to send her Patronus in there lighting the room up like a Christmas tree.

She tried calling, but his phone went to voice mail: 'This is Harry, Leave a Message. Beep.' It said in his resolute, but raspy tone of voice.

All of the screaming and shouting (_in fear_) we did our fourth, fifth and sixth years during his more developmental years, gave his voice a hoarse quality.

She had heard many a Hogwarts witch comment on how sexy it was; Hermione didn't think so, it made her want to clear her throat every time she heard his voice mail.

The door squeaked open and she found herself looking into the sleepy eyes of a tall, beefy red head, "Ron, Get Harry please." She said.

He squinted at her, "why?" he whispered.

She made a face, her head dropped back and to the side a bit and her shoulders dropped an inch in exasperation, "Because I need to talk to him."

He huffed and turned back around; a few seconds later Harry shuffled to the door phone in hand, but he looked wide awake.

Ron was standing behind him looking curious. She smirked at Harry and bade him follow her silently. "I'll be back Ron." he said and closed the door not wanting to be questioned by his former best friend.

"Mya?" he called in stage whisper.

In the common room, by the fire, the lights were low. There she stood holding a cake with candles on it.

He put the phone back to his ear, murmured something and flipped it shut.

With a wide smile he quickened his pace, "My birthday isn't til Sunday." He said looking at the cake with child like glee – not celebrating your birthday for the first ten years of your life made each birthday after that even more precious.

"I know, but my mum wants me home this weekend so she can play matchmaker with her intern and me. So I wanted to give you my present now." She said pulling out an envelope first and then a slim rectangle box.

He opened the envelope first and pulled out four season tickets to Puddlemere United Quidditch games.

He gasped, "Mya, You are the best… I love you I love you!" he said wanting to hug her but not wanting to get cake all over himself right now.

Next he opened the box. It was a masculine bracelet; brushed silver, simple inscribed POTTER on the face. It was nice. He loved it and put it on immediately.

"Thank you, everything is … thank you." he said pushing his cake to the side and moving to hug and kiss her.

She kissed him back and smiled at him impishly, "you should call Pans back, so she doesn't fall asleep waiting for you."

He chuckled and nodded.

Hermione was just outside of the portrait when it swung open again and Ron walked out quickly, evidently looking for her as he stopped abruptly when he saw her, "Ron?" she asked her brows furrowing.

He put his head down suddenly finding his feet interesting, "Will you umm... would you go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

She was shocked he asked and shocked more that he actually got it all out in one go.

"I'm sorry Ron; I'm going home for the weekend."

His head snapped up, "What about your head duties?"

Annoyed that he thought he could remind her about her duties, thereby questioning her integrity she snapped at him, "My head duties are none of your concern, Ronald." She hissed and turned to walk away, but she was caught by the elbow and whipped back around.

He was angry, she could feel the rage coming from him and had to give him credit for trying to control it, "You don't talk to me anymore." He said his tone clipped and strained.

"I tried once, but both you and Ginny didn't seem interested." She explained.

"I miss you 'Mione." He said in a moment of weakness.

"…as a friend?" she had to be sure.

He looked at her, but didn't say anything, "If that's what you want." He said quietly, resigned.

"It's what I want." She said just as quietly.

He swallowed, but their quiet moment was interrupted, "Oi! Granger, you alright?" Blaise asked.

"A little far from home, Zabini." Ron snarled.

Blaise looked at the scene for a moment and moved his robes so that Ron could clearly see the Prefects badge he wore, "Well then keep going, nothing to see." Ron directed.

"I disagree. Unhand Miss Granger or I will dock points." He warned calmly.

"Dock them, then." Ron dared.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped and tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. She silently cursed her small stature.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now let her go and step back." The Italian said.

"No." Ron replied his grip tightening and Hermione wincing. He stepped closer.

"Ron, back up and let me go!" she said now struggling.

This all came to a head when all three froze, "Is there a problem?" deep and silky voice, each word enunciated succinctly.

"No Professor Snape, sir." Blaise said respectfully.

"If that were true, Mr. Zabini, Gryffindor would be ten points richer and Mr. Weasley would not be manhandling our head girl, now would he?" Professor Snape said his head facing Blaise when he started and moving slowly to face Ron and Hermione as he ended the sentence.

Hermione broke free of Ron and moved towards Blaise.

Ron scowled, but didn't say anything, "It is after hours Mr. Weasley, inside please or I will continue what Mr. Zabini started."

Ron looked from Hermione to Blaise and back again, nodding curtly and murmuring the password.

The door clicked shut and Snape turned towards the two students, "Miss Granger do be more careful. Mr. Zabini." Snape turned dramatically with a billow of his robes and glided down the dark hallway.

They murmured unheard 'good nights' and looked at each other, "Are you alright?"Blaise asked.

She nodded, but didn't speak Instead she dropped her head on his chest. He pulled her close and hugged.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and caught scent of his smell, Bergamot. She inhaled again and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew she was on her tip toes nuzzling his neck.

He was squeezing her tightly, his breathing shallow, her eyes popped open when something hard pressed her in the stomach rather persistently, "Oh Blaise, I…."

She was cut off by his lips softly pushing against hers. They moved gently at first, coaxing a response. His kiss sent fireworks off in her head and her arms moved up around his shoulders to bring him closer.

He deepened the kiss, requesting entry with his tongue; it was granted when her lips parted capturing his tongue and gently sucking on it.

He breathed in through his nose not wanting to break the kiss for lack of oxygen and pulled her up so that her weight was balanced on him.

He turned her around and pressed her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned at the position and pressed his straining member into her.

She was panting, fingers tangled in his hair. She was moving her hips in desperate circles, seeking friction.

They heard the door creak open and stopped. He let her down and pulled her into the darkness. He placed a finger on his lips to keep her quiet; she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'duh'.

They walked back to the heads dorms and faced the sleepy King Draco and Queen Hermione, "password." King Draco said.

"I should go." She said, he still holding her hand.

He nodded and leaned down to take one more kiss, "See you Sunday." He said and turned to finish his rounds.

She smiled, chirped the password and flounced inside.

She fell onto her bed… well floated into bed would be more like it. She wasn't sure how she got undressed or under the covers, but there she was ready for sleep that surely wouldn't come for hours.

Her mind was spinning a million miles an hour, first there was Marcus, who she hadn't seemed to be able to get out of her mind for the past few days... since... well since.

She liked his voice, it was so… sexy and earthy and safe.

As they spoke she had felt more comfortable with him than any other time in her life. She was worried about the awkward factor, but would get over that easily enough; she also worried that he would think her a silly little girl.

She knew he was relatively young, her mum said he had graduated university last year, that made him around 22 or 23; plus he was a muggle.

She wasn't a hypocrite by any stretch, but she would have preferred a wizard. She didn't like the idea of hiding a part of who she was around someone who was supposed to care about all of her; still she knew the wisdom in protecting their secret.

Dumbledore once said, in explanation, 'One person is reasonable, a crowd is chaotic.' She understood.

Then there was Blaise. She didn't see that coming. Marcus must have flipped a switch inside of her, because one moment she was savoring the masculine smell of Blaise and the next she was wrapped around him like a scarf. It was so contrary to her normal state of mind.

She could still feel his soft lips moving against hers and the pressure he was placing against her center; it sent tingles up and down her spine.

She had had two boys interested in her, Viktor, who was not really interested in her, he had kissed her twice. One was wet and slobbery and the other was chaste.

And then there was Ron, she had the beginnings of a crush her third year, but the way he acted their fifth year ended her crush effectively. In fact she hadn't even spoken to him in over a year.

She didn't dislike him, she just didn't miss him.

She thought about the events of the last few days and snorted unbelieving, "When it rains it pours." She said aloud and closed her eyes to dream.

Her last thought was that she wondered if she were just a late bloomer, whereas most of her dorm mates were boy crazy starting from fifth year on, she hadn't been, or maybe it had something to do with circumstances and being Harry Potter's best friend.

The next morning she woke up ready to go.

She showered and dressed in low rise muggle jeans that framed her bum perfectly (_according to Draco_) and a Pink long sleeved t-shirt that read:

_World Domination Checklist_

_Evil Laugh_

_Henchmen_

_Secret Lair_

_Giant Death-ray Device_

_Army of Ninja's_

The t-shirt only drew the hungry gaze of Harry, Draco and Blaise preventing them from speaking. She smirked and kissed Draco and Harry on the cheek; pausing at Blaise she nuzzled his neck and waved – he squeezed her in a brief hug while she nuzzled his neck – Draco and Harry smirked and waited until the door shut to face him, "Well?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well what?" Blaise teased.

"You know what, what was that?" Draco said pointing towards the now closed door.

"I… she… we kissed last night." He said deciding to just get to the point and add the details later.

"I'm going to need more details." Draco said and Harry nodded both sitting down on the couch waiting.

Blaise sighed and sat down too.

_***Marcus_

Her mum had asked him to pick her up from the train station, so there he was waiting for her. His eyes involuntarily searched for Platform 9 3/4, but he stopped and watched the people stream out of the doors of the train.

Janey said Mya resembled her, small, slender with dark wavy hair. He didn't see anyone fitting that description.

Scanning the three doors in front of him his eye caught sight of a pretty woman with dark reddish brown hair. She had a nice body, one that made Marcus want to abandon his duty to watch daughter of boss and go chat the woman up.

When the petite brunette turned around his breath caught, _no, it couldn't be. _He thought_. _

His first instinct was to take cover, hoping she wouldn't see him, but his next was the idea that if anyone could see he's changed it would be her.

He still hadn't put two and two together.

Walking towards her, his confidence slipped slightly. She was really pretty. The wind blew and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. One of her hands was comfortably placed in her back pocket and the other dropped by her side.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked

She turned towards him with a smile on her face, but quickly faded into confusion; she wasn't sure she recognized him and then fear; Malcolm Flint's son, Marcus.

She gasped and stepped back, "Wait wait wait. I'm not going to hurt you and my father's dead." He said quickly holding his arms out similar to how you would keep a wild animal from bolting.

Her eyes narrowed and he could see her weighing the pros and cons of pulling her wand on him, "too many muggles Hermione." He said and watched her eyes shift in defeat.

"What do you want, Flint?" she asked jutting her chin out and squaring her shoulders.

She refused to call him Marcus, the person tied to that name in her mind was someone she held in high regard.

"I just wanted to … I don't know, talk to you, I guess I hoped that you would see that I'm not the same as him. Stupid, you're not some seer. I'm sorry... I…" he was interrupted by her small hand on his forearm and sympathy in her eyes, "No, I'm sorry for reacting rudely. Let's try this again. Hi Mr. Flint, How are you these days?" she asked smiling at the absurdity.

He chuckled, "I'm well and I must comment you don't resemble the little witch I remember in her second year. Wow, age becomes you." he said teasing, his eyes raking over her body.

She blushed prettily and smiled, "Thank you, but seriously, what're you doing _here_?" referring to the muggle train station.

"I'm picking up my boss' daughter, she's coming … (_piecing it together_)…home (_just another_ _second_)… from school….Mya?" he finished incredulously.

She nodded, "Sweet Merlin… Marcus?" she said again and blushed scarlet in memory.

They stood staring at each other in shock and pleasant realization. She gave him a half smile after a minute and looked him over, "I dare say, Marcus that age becomes you as well. Shall we go?" she told him all thoughts of kissing Blaise quickly evaporating.

He grunted in response, partly because he was embarrassed at the compliment and partly because she had just turned away from him and he couldn't keep his eyes from her arse. _Great day to be a pair of jeans…_ he thought and jogged to catch up to her.


	8. The weekend

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

As they walked through the outdoor terminal, Marcus found himself scowling more than usual. The unsuspecting little witch in front of him garnered more lustful stares from the men she passed than he had ever been witness. He was feeling the overarching urge to snarl at these dolts casting sideways glances at _his… her_. He corrected in his mind.

_She's oblivious_. He realized with a slight shock.

She hasn't met one glance or acknowledged anyone except him since they met here; not one coy expression, not one smirk, not even a blush – nothing.

"How was your train ride?" he asked breaking the silence with polite conversation.

She smiled at his attempt, "It was good thank you." she said.

She was being stand offish, not rude, but definitely keeping her distance. After she complimented him wantonly, she realized it mattered to her what he thought of her; and if she kept acting like a harlot around him, he would think her a harlot.

"Hermione?" he asked stopping.

She turned and paled a little at the serious expression he was wearing. Fearing the worst she took a deep breath and answered, "Yes?" she said, though it came out more like a squeak.

"Is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable because of… well, my father?" he asked softly, but assertively.

She immediately felt guilty, here he was trying to make amends, being a better man and she was thinking of herself and her feelings – selfish, "No, not at all, but Marcus, we had phone sex… I've never done that before and…" she hesitated not sure how honest she should be. When he prompted her the words came tumbling out.

"…and?" he prompted.

"I don't know how to act. I'm torn between embarrassed that I enjoyed it and want to do it again to ashamed that I enjoyed it and want to do it again. From our brief encounters, I know that I like you and now that I've seen you, I find myself attracted to you physically, which is just confusing because Blaise and I shared a really nice kiss… if I keep acting liking a harlot or worse a silly little girl, I fear you will think negatively of my character… ugh and now I've said too much!" she huffed and gave him a pained expression.

He really didn't know what to do or say; it was a lot of information. He just looked at her for a second and then tried addressing one concern at a time, "I had hoped that we could get past the awkward phase fairly quickly. I don't want you to be embarrassed. I enjoyed it as well… more than I should actually." He paused to gather his thoughts, his heart beating abnormally fast at her intense gaze.

"I like you too and I find you incredibly attractive, but I know Blaise has feelings for you and if you shared a kiss, then it would be wrong for me to try to win you over. So why don't we take this … whatever _this_ is, one day at a time and get to know each other, yeah?

If nothing else, I would be honored to call you my friend." He said looking down at her.

Somewhere during his speech either she had moved closer to him or he had moved closer to her, but they were standing very near each other.

He could smell a hint of Jasmine coming off her person when she moved or the breeze blew.

She could feel the heat from his body and inhaled the fresh scent of Sage and something else that screamed masculinity.

As she was staring into his dark eyes trying to focus on what exactly he was saying, she wondered dumbly when her bones turned to jelly.

Her appraisal/ mock attention to what he was saying moved downward to his lips. She had a clear view of his full bottom lip and how perfectly balanced his top lip was, slightly thinner, but not nonexistent like so many others. A rich pink in color, they looked soft and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to pull him down for a kiss.

His lips stopped moving.

After a second of silence, her senses came rushing back to her with a jolt, "Friends, right." she said mildly disappointed and offered him one of her reassuring smiles.

He furrowed his brows at her attempt at aloof behavior; _has she not heard a word I said?_ He asked himself. _All she heard was friends?_

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, an action Hermione thought endearing, "So how do you like dentistry so far?" she asked wanting to end the tension and feeling a little insecure, so she attempted to bring them back to solid ground.

"I like it. "I've never studied so much in my life." He said smiling. She returned it and he felt his breath catch at how lovely she was.

"What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" he asked wondering/ hoping she was planning to join her family's practice.

No such luck.

"I don't know, I was thinking either curse-breaking or Potions Mistress. I'm leaning towards curse-breaking though." She said both hands planted firmly in her back pockets.

Marcus was having trouble keeping his eyes straight ahead instead of her soft and round looking breasts jutting out slightly.

He swallowed and mentally scolded himself for acting like a 14 year old looking at his first pair of tits.

He nodded.

The weekend went by fairly quickly; they had dinner with her parents, her mother making a show of verbally expressing how well they got along and how nice they looked together etc.

Whenever Janey would make a comment Marcus and Hermione would smirk or share an exasperated, but amused smile which only fueled Janey's fire for bringing them together.

Saturday they went shopping for a while, had lunch and returned to study for a bit before dinner.

Hermione found out that Marcus practically lived in the Granger household and that her mother couldn't be happier, yet another person to care for… so indicative of Janey Granger, David would tease her mercilessly about taking in strays when Hermione was a child.

Janey and David fairly exploded with delight at dinner on Saturday when they found out that Marcus was a wizard and had also attended Hogwarts, though neither Hermione nor Marcus shared the long part of the 'Slytherin-blood purity-death eater parent vs. Gryffindor-reckless courage–send children out to fight against experienced dark wizards' story. Some things are better left unsaid.

Later that night, Marcus and Hermione sat outside on the swing enjoying the anonymity the darkness allowed. It was a bit chilly, but once Marcus cast a warming spell, it was quite nice. They weren't touching, but they were both sitting towards the middle of the swing and his arm was stretched across the back of the swing; he could feel her hair and the heat from her neck on his arm.

All weekend he had carefully avoided the topic of her love life, but curiosity was killing him. He was surprised by this, normally he didn't give in to his curiosity nor did he express much emotion about anything, preferring to instead remain stoic.

He thought with growing concern that this little chit was making him lose control… and he liked it. He hadn't laughed or enjoyed himself this much since he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team his first seventh year.

"So… you kissed Zabini, huh?" he teased.

She hesitated, but then nodded her head not sure if he was actually teasing or if his question was of a darker nature, "yes." she said softly and then made a decision to just say what's on her mind, so throwing caution to the wind, "I blame you though."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You blame me for you kissing Blaise at Hogwarts four years post Marcus Flint?"

She sniffed haughtily, "correct." She said.

He snorted, "Enlighten me princess." He retorted.

"Viktor was the last person I kissed. I haven't had any interest in the opposite sex since Ronald Weasley and that ended fifth year. No one has even been remotely attracted to me and now, you and I ... uh share an intimate moment on the phone and suddenly I'm Mya the sex kitten, watch out boys, here I come! I mean I would never had allowed Blaise to kiss me much less pick me up and push me against the wall while wrapping my legs around his waist… too much information?" she asked after she realized what she was saying.

Marcus shifted slightly thanking the Gods above that there were no street lights and it was very dark.

He chuckled at her theatrics, "I'm failing to understand how I'm to blame for your completely normal reaction to Zabini is my fault."

"Well that's just it, it's not normal for me and I feel like you triggered some dark sex driven switch inside me." she complained.

He sighed slipping into big brother mode, which made him extremely uncomfortable because that is so not what he wanted to be to her, "In order to help you understand that this line of thinking will only serve to drive you crazy I feel the need to ask you a few questions." He started out.

Intrigued by his business manner she answered, "Ok."

"Since our… intimate moment, how many wizards and muggles have you ravished?"

She was slightly affronted, "NONE!"

"Ok, how many men have you snogged senseless?" he asked

"ummm one, but he wasn't senseless." She said.

"mmm hmmm. And how many men have you had dirty conversations with since our dirty conversation?"

"None – only you." she added.

"I see and now here's an important question, so pay attention." He paused for effect.

She sat up straighter, "Are you a virgin?"

She didn't respond at first – it wasn't that she was ashamed exactly, but she had long since looked at her pure state as reminder of her less than appealing appearance coupled with a bossy nature.

He waited and she sighed, "Yes."

She jumped a little when he 'ah ha'd' loudly, "You can't be harlot _and_ a virgin; in fact you aren't even a tease and being a tease is worse in my opinion."

She giggled, "Thanks Marcus. This is so weird though. When I got to know Harry and Ron I started envisioning me in a sweet relationship with a sweet boy…"

He interrupted, "If sweet's what you want I think I have a copy of the Hufflepuff alumni list." He joked.

She laughed softly, "No, not anymore. What about you Marcus, do you have a girlfriend or many?"

"No girlfriend, the last sexual encounter I had, was with you… over the phone… in my office." He said rather pathetically.

She couldn't help her reaction it just came out, peals of laughter at his mock misery.

"It's not funny, wizards have needs!" he said starting to laugh as well.

After their mirth died down, she could feel him watching her, "What Marcus?" she asked turning her face in his direction.

She gasped quietly when he spoke and she realized his lips were moments away from hers, his warm breath settling over her cheek in puffs, "I want to kiss you, Hermione. I want to feel your soft lips welcome mine." He whispered his chest rumbling with the baritone in his voice.

Her breathing just got ten times more difficult, "I… I …" she stumbled wishing he would just kiss her instead of giving her the choice.

"I know." He said and pressed his cheek against hers; she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

This was heaven she thought and then he stood, "come on, time to go to bed. You leave tomorrow."

She sighed and stood up. He bent down and kissed her cheek, "good night princess. See you tomorrow." He said his voice deep and velvety. Hermione felt it caress every inch of her skin before she heard the pop of apparition and the subsequent chill of the night as his magic left with him.

She slept in the next morning only to wake up to her phone ringing, "'Lo?" she asked in a deep sleepy voice.

"Princess? It's time to wake up; I'll be over in 30 minutes. Okay?"

"Marcus." She sighed not realizing her voice sounded husky and sexy.

He groaned in response to his name rolling off her tongue, "Princess." He said more firmly.

"What? Oh, Yes, Yes. I'm awake." She said, "30 minutes, I'll be ready."

Right on time Marcus knocked on the door and didn't wait for her to answer instead stepping into the foyer and calling her name, "Hermione?"

She walked out of the kitchen like a fresh summer breeze (_he thought_) and gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen, "Hey, can we take my Honda. It's fun, you'll love it." She said not waiting for an answer and walking to the garage.

He sighed not wanting to argue with her and not knowing what a Honda was, "Can we stop by my flat I forgot one of my books?" he asked.

She mumbled something in the affirmative from the garage and he accepted that as a yes.

He heard clanking and shuffling so he went to investigate, she was turning around with a black helmet in her hands, "here you go, that should fit."

He looked around and spotted a grey scooter thing, "Please tell me that's not …"

"yep. Get on."

He didn't move, so she resorted to playing dirty, "I'm really quick with my wand and won't hesitate to lock you up in a petrificus totalus."

He doubted she could best him, but he liked her fire – fearless indeed.

He got on the back, told her where he lived and off they went. He quickly made the decision that he was going to start living life if he lived through this. Her speed and weaving in and out of traffic was scaring the shit out of him.

He held on with one arm tightly wrapped around her waist and the other had a death grip on the handles by his seat.

The positive thing was that he had completely forgotten his misgivings about being seen riding on the back of scooter.

After what seemed like an eternity, the scooter stopped and he was able to dismount. The urge to fall to his knees and kiss the ground thanking Merlin he still was among the living was hard to control, but he did it.

They walked in to Draco, Greg and Pucey. They all focused on a rather frazzled looking Marcus holding the door for a smiling Hermione.

"Granger?" Draco said.

"Hey!" she greeted.

He raised his eyebrows in question, "I'll tell you later." She said giving him a look.

He nodded and glanced at the still pale Marcus, "She gave you a ride on her scooter, didn't she?" Draco asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we don't do that anymore." Draco said as if imparting some vital piece of wisdom.

Marcus nodded in sage agreement.

Pucey cleared his throat turning Marcus' attention to propriety, "Adrian Pucey this is Hermione Granger. I work for her parents." He added the last to bring home the severity of the situation.

The only surprise Adrian registered was the slight widening of his eyes as he realized the dilemma and raked his eyes over her pretty petite figure, skinny low rise dark wash jeans, blue satin ballet flats and a long sleeve t-shirt that read:

_It's not that I'm not a 'people person' it's that I'm not a 'stupid people person'_

Adrian snorted after he read it and then blushed at what must have looked like him staring at her boobs.

She held her hand out to him in introduction, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Pucey." She said watching him blush and wanting to giggle.

He recovered and bowed to kiss her hand, "it's a pleasure. Please call me Adrian."

"I just need to get a book and then we can go, yeah?" Marcus said, "Have a seat."

Adrian, Draco and Greg followed him to the back and she sat on a chair in the living area.

When she sat she heard a crinkle and reached under the cushion to find a magazine: Playwitch. She rolled her eyes, "figures." She said quietly scanned the cover; her eyes paused on a small title on the bottom right of the magazine:

**How to Get Her Hooked: Learn the 'Secret Psychology' You Need to Attract Any Woman You Want. **

Hermione snorted and quickly turned to the page, bypassing the glossed and dog eared pages of naked women with pouty lips and lidded eyes.

_Inner Wuss_

_Most men make the same mistake over and over by admitting they feel strongly about a woman or that they want to spend a lot of time with her. But my question always is: Why admit anything at all?  
I know, your Inner Wuss longs to express itself, especially with a woman you describe as a "9 in looks" and "as smart as you." But __**get with the program**__. This woman knows that every guy in the world wants her. She walks through the world assuming so.  
When you admit you're interested in her, you're becoming just like every other guy. So, stop trying to let women know that you're interested; they already know that. Focus on creating attraction by being __**Cocky & Funny**__, flirty, unpredictable and charming, and she'll feel more drawn to you._

Hermione snorted again and turned to the next one.

_Recognition_

_How do you recognize it when a woman is doing something that says "I like you"? It's important to remember that women are usually far more subtle than men. If a man's interested, you can read it all over his face. But women do small things; the little touch, the sly smile, a flirty comment.  
But here's the thing: The signals often disappear as fast as they arrive. Women may act unsure, making guys respond the wrong way. So rule No. 1 is: When she says "I like you" or "You're cute," don't diffuse the situation by saying something lame like "You're cute, too," or "I like you, too." This kind of thing takes the glimmer of attraction and instantly kills it.  
Here's my favorite example of the right way to handle this type of situation. Once upon a time, there was a scene in a movie that I think perfectly illustrated this concept. Remember the end of __The Empire Strikes Back__, when they were about to put Han Solo into the deep freeze? Leia said "I love you." Remember what Han said? He said: "I know."  
Perfect. That's called creating "__**sexual tension**__," which is also known as "__**chemistry**__" or "__**attraction**__." It happens when you tease a woman, make her laugh, play hard to get, or act unpredictably. And remember to keep it up. That's what made her respond in the first place._

"Rubbish!" Hermione snapped and moved her eyes to the next one, but stopped when she heard distinctly masculine chuckling.

She lowered the magazine and met a various assortments of amused smirks, twinkling eyes, and red faced hilarity from Pucey, Marcus, Draco and Greg.

"Granger what are you reading?" Draco asked holding back laughter.

She looked at the cover and flushed with embarrassment at being caught, "I know what it looks like, but I was reading an advice article… and it's rubbish. Does this crap actually work?" she asked holding the title up for them to see.

Draco lost it, Pucey was close and Marcus wanted to suck that pouty bottom lip of hers, "We should go." Marcus said chuckling at her.

She harrumphed and gave Draco and Greg a kiss good bye with a promise to see them later.

"Oi! Granger, what about me?" Pucey asked pointing to his cheek.

She smirked and walked towards him. She stopped and pulled him down to her level (like she did with Draco and Greg) kissing him on the cheek.

As she walked out the door, "Oh and Granger?" Adrian asked

She turned, "Yes, it does work. That was part of the _Inner Wuss: don't be afraid to tell her what you want_, series." He said humorously.

Laughter.

She giggled and they left.

He refused the scooter so she had to shrink it and together they apperated to the train station.

She had to remind herself, vigorously, that she couldn't stay in his embrace after she side-along apparated.

He let her go reluctantly, "bye princess." He said and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Marcus."

She waved good bye from her window and let her eyes drift closed dreaming of warm arms and soft kisses.


	9. the scheme

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Sunday afternoon Blaise and Harry were sitting in the Great hall eating lunch at the Slytherin table.

Pansy, Daphne and Astoria were sitting across from them chatting and occasionally throwing a wayward question Blaise and Harry's way to keep them involved and prevent them from choking on the sheer amounts of food they were shoveling in their mouths.

The mood seemed light and Astoria wondered aloud about Draco and Greg's estimated time of return from 'town'.

Blaise shrugged, "don't know." Was all Blaise said and pushed the second half of his sandwich in his mouth.

Pansy made a face and thanked Merlin that the boy across from her chewed with his mouth closed. This thought made her eyes venture into Gryffindor territory where the red head, formerly known as Harry's best mate, sat there chewing the same amount of food as the two across from her except his mouth was open and he was talking.

She grimaced and pushed her plate away.

"Best not to look over there while he's eating." Harry teased as if reading her thoughts.

She nodded and gave him a smile to which he returned sans food.

"ahem" a feminine voice interrupted.

They all looked up at the intruder.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, the others didn't register their surprise (_they __were__ Slytherin_), but they all felt it.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you please… alone." She said pleading with her eyes not looking at anyone else at the table, especially Harry.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow and cast a quick glance to Harry. Harry shrugged and looked at the pretty red head again.

"OI! Ginny, What're you doing over there?" Came the bellowing voice of her brother from across the hall. He was standing now and the last thing anyone needed was for him to come over there and cause trouble.

Blaise sighed at the drama, "Meet me in the Astronomy tower in 15 minutes." He said and turned back to his food dismissing her.

She nodded curtly and walked away.

"What's that about?" Daphne asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He shrugged.

"Blaise." Pansy scolded

He sighed again and pushed his plate away, "I didn't do anything that 30 other 7th years haven't done. I was curious, so about three weeks ago she met me in the library and we …uh… did it." He explained sheepishly.

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he snorted, "She met _me_ in the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. I would imagine doing it against the stacks would be a little more comfortable than the hard tiled floor." He commented casually resulting in Blaise chuckling and the girls looking on in horror.

"How long ago did you meet her in the prefects bathroom?" Pansy asked piercing Harry with her intense blue eyes.

He wasn't worried, "A few times last year, Pans. I stopped seeing her when I realized just how many wizards had preceded me. It's like throwing a hot dog down a hallway, if you get my meaning." He told her hoping he wouldn't have to explain.

It didn't need explaining.

Blaise almost choked on his pumpkin juice and even Astoria and Daphne smirked at the comment shaking their heads.

This, of course, prompted much teasing from Blaise about Harry's … endowment. The two were laughing as they walked out the hall and parted ways, "I'll be in the heads common room." Harry told Blaise.

The dark wizard nodded and made his way to the tower.

Ginny was there pacing and wringing her hands she stopped when the door opened and the handsome Blaise walked in, "So what's up?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

He was mildly concerned at her behavior and wanted this to be over. He wasn't curious anymore and Harry was right; more rides than a broom, that one.

He waited patiently (_though it was wearing thin_) and watched her walk back and forth inside the confines of the small area.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him expectantly, "I'm pregnant." She blurted.

He pushed his lips out a little and nodded slightly, "So what's that have to do with me?"

She huffed, "It's yours." She said annoyed.

Inside his heart just stopped and his stomach dropped to his knees, outside he remained cool and collected, "you performed a pregnancy test followed by a paternity test?" he asked wanting to make certain that she wasn't just trying to trick him into marriage and fatherhood, because that's where this would lead, marriage; and then he felt it… crushing disappointment quickly turning into anger.

"How? I cast a contraception spell." He spat.

She looked down – ashamed. When she raised her head to return his stare her eyes were brimming with tears, "I countered it." She admitted.

All the breath left his body like he had been hit by a bludger, "But why? And why me?" he asked barely able to speak.

"You don't understand! My mother was getting ready to marry me off to some… some… ugh. He was gross and then said we were to live at the burrow, it … I would have been stuck raising a thousand babies and listening to my mother for eternity. I couldn't… I'm sorry." She was sobbing now.

He was enraged, "WHY ME?" he yelled.

"I needed someone who could take care of me, but wouldn't care what I did."

"…and the baby?" he asked her as if she were mentally challenged, which at this point, he wasn't certain she wasn't.

"Don't you have house elves or something?"

He looked at her aghast.

"I need to think. Did you tell anyone else?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and as if she hadn't wounded him enough, "You have three days, if I don't hear from you I'm telling my mother and owling yours …and then everyone will know."

He groaned and nodded sullenly.

He walked down to the heads portrait like a broken man.

King Draco and Queen Hermione were bickering as per the usual, but stopped when they noticed him standing there head bent, shoulders slumped, hands in pockets.

Queen Hermione frowned, "Are you alright dear boy?" she asked in a very British, very royal accent.

He snorted, _even in portrait she was concerned for others_ he thought.

As he stared at Queen Hermione, he felt the angry burn of unshed tears; his whole life … ruined. There was no way around marriage. They were both purebloods, his mother alone would make sure the girl was taken care of and that Blaise made every effort to make her comfortable.

If he didn't, she would string him by his balls in a public setting. He shuddered; his mother was not one to be trifled with.

He had shared a scorching kiss with _his_ Mya. She was everything he wanted. He knew he would have been a happy man for the rest of his life with her by his side… _would have been_.

He nodded and waited for the prompt. King Draco grumbled, "Password."

"Iunctus Nos Sto." Blaise said and the portrait door swung open.

Harry was sitting by the fire, staring at the dancing flames when Blaise walked in, "Hey mate." Harry greeted before Blaise's countenance struck him.

Blaise's eyes were red rimmed and he still had tears drying on his cheeks. His hands were still in his pockets and there was nothing of the confident wizard Harry had come to know and consider a friend standing in front of him.

Harry stood, "What?" he asked fearing death "Is your family alright? No one died?"

Blaise shook his head and dropped his muscled body down on the seat at the other end of the couch from where Harry was seated a moment ago, "worse. Ginny's pregnant and it's mine." He croaked.

"Are you sure, Blaise? We both know she isn't…"

Blaise stopped him with a raised hand, "she did it on purpose. She said her mother was marrying her off to some guy, making her live at the burrow… she needed someone rich." He paused to draw in a long tortured breath, "she doesn't even care about the baby."

Harry sat down next to his friend not knowing what to say, so he put a hand on his shoulder in support.

When Draco and Greg walked in the scene in front of them raised the hairs on the back of their necks in warning.

Blaise was slouched on the couch, his dropped back with an occasional tear leaking from his eyes. His hand was massaging his temples and Harry was subdued, patting the larger wizards shoulder.

"Who died?" Draco asked none too tactfully.

Blaise raised his head and sighed. Draco's body stiffened when he noted the tears on his long time friends' face. He quickly closed the distance between them and sat on the chair next to the couch closest to Blaise.

Greg followed suit and sat on the coffee table across from the couch.

Blaise couldn't speak so he cut his eyes to Harry.

Harry nodded and recounted the story.

Draco hissed in rage, "THAT BINT!" silently thanking the stars that _he_ had not been curious enough to act.

Draco pinned Blaise with cold grey eyes, "you didn't cast a contraception spell?" he asked incredulously. He knew Blaise was careful; the man sexed up three quarters of Hogwarts every year since fifth year.

"She countered it after I left." He said.

"She admitted this?" Greg asked.

Blaise nodded, "she gave me three days to get back to her before she owls my mother." He said bitterly

"Isn't that worth something, can't we use a pensieve to prove she set you up and get you out of this?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted, "You haven't met Blaise's mother yet, but she would never allow Blaise to 'get out of this'. Pureblood mothers live for one thing and one thing only; to marry their sons off and nag them to death about having babies." He said it in a joking tone of voice, but it was all true.

"…and once Molly Weasley smells the Zabini fortune, well…" Greg added.

Harry had to concede, Molly wouldn't let this go.

"What about Mya?" Greg asked.

He had a soft spot for the little witch; different than the others. They were all protective of the girls and cared for them, but Greg knew he could talk to her without being judged or scorned.

They had had many conversations into the wee hours of the morning, her listening, him talking. She was family to him.

He hadn't expressed it to anyone else, just because he didn't want the competition, Harry and Draco adored her and Blaise had been carrying a torch for her for nigh two years.

They were all very good looking wizards oozing self-confidence, while Greg was large he wasn't particularly attractive, most thought he was unable to string two sentences together; he was one of Draco's henchmen and that's it, according to the other students.

Blaise groaned, "I'll tell her… DAMNIT!" he yelled and pounded a fist into the leather couch seat.

Later that evening Hermione walked into her common room; the somber mood settled around her like wet blanket, "What happened?" she asked the four men seated in front of the fire.

Draco sighed and looked at her with an expression she hadn't seen him wear before. She tilted her head in question.

He motioned to Blaise with his chin and she furrowed her brows already feeling her stomach tie in knots.

She thought for a moment Blaise was sleeping so she walked quietly to his side and touched his muscled bicep, "Blaise?" she whispered looking at him appraisingly.

He was wearing faded loose fit jeans with a plain black t-shirt that stretched across a densely muscled chest and fit tightly around robustly defined arms ending with large masculine hands. His arm was thrown across his forehead so the muscle was more pronounced.

Draco, Blaise and Harry stood to leave.

When the door clicked shut, she bent down to kiss him softly. She was startled to find his eyes open and watching her, "Hey." She said.

He pulled her down onto his lap and buried his face in her hair; hugging her tightly he kissed her neck, "cara…" he whispered.

His warm breath sent tingles down her spine and she pressed closer to him wrapping her arms around him.

His grip tightened and he inhaled deeply, trailing wet kisses up her neck, on her cheek finally reaching her mouth.

He kissed her with such longing and feeling she thought she'd suffocate with sheer emotion.

She returned his kiss with fervor and moved to straddle him.

He slid down a little further to accommodate her and gripped her hips to keep her still while he rocked his sudden erection into her womanhood.

He was breathing heavy now, their tongues dueling for dominance, her hands fisted in his hair; she was circling her hips grinding against him.

He moaned in pleasure and was getting ready to stand and carry her away so he could feel her wetness around him, but then everything came to a screeching halt when his mind came bouncing back with, _this is what got you in trouble in the first place._

He groaned, but not in a good way. Hermione stopped and pulled back questioning.

"Cara… we have to stop. I need to talk to you."

She was worried now and nodded, sliding to sit at his side, he didn't let go of her, he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder tightly pressing her body against the side of his.

He couldn't look at her just yet.

He focused on the table in front of him and started talking, "about three weeks ago Ginny Weasley and I had sex…"

She interrupted, "I don't care about your past …partners, Blaise…"

The look he gave her made her jaw snap shut.

He started again, "About three weeks ago Ginny Weasley and I had sex… I cast a contraceptive spell and left afterwards.

I found out tonight that she countered it and now she's pregnant and its mine."

Hermione stiffened; she knew what was coming next.

Still focused on the table in front of him, "She said she did it to get away from some situation at home and needed a wizard with money and who wouldn't care what she did with her time."

Hermione frowned, "What about the baby?" she asked.

He snorted, "I asked her that as well and her response was house elves." He said flatly.

Hermione shook her head in disgust.

Blaise didn't speak waiting for it all to sink it.

"You'll marry her." She stated. Blaise nodded.

After a moment she sighed and looked at his handsome features. She cupped his cheek and turned it so that her eyes met his; when she saw the raw emotion her heart broke and she had to fight back tears.

She blinked several times and told herself he needed her to be strong for both of them, "I know you feel like your life is over, but it's not. You're not alone, you don't have to do this alone." She paused.

"This is an opportunity, Blaise. You're going to be a father and that baby is going to have plenty of aunts and uncles to dote on it." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"…but… I …us." He couldn't even speak about 'what could have been'

She nodded, "_We_ are friends, Blaise." She said with finality.

He nodded letting a tear escape. She brushed it with her thumb.

"Get to know her, before you let hate take over and you end up in a miserable marriage. She's pretty, smart, funny and there many more qualities I'm sure you'll notice about her." Hermione said though it physically pained her to sing Ginny's praises at the moment.

He huffed in disbelief, but didn't say anything.

"It's late, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight. I'll give you some calming drought." She said pulling him up (_not really, but went through the motions_) from the couch into a standing position towering over her and walked him to her room.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and pulled him down in order to place the softest of good bye kisses on his lips.

He drank the solution and lay down on her bed falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

She walked out and floo'd Sirius (_their floo was connected to Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor_), "Sirius?" she called.

His popped up from the couch when he heard Hermione's voice, he looked down at the witch he was snogging and smiled, "just one moment, pet." He said and pecked her on the lips when she pouted.

He walked over the floo and poked his head through, "Yes, kitten?"

Hermione and Sirius had struck up a strange friendship with Harry being the connection. After they both got over the awkwardness of loving each other because of Harry and actually getting to know one another, they found they had more in common than originally thought.

He was the one who helped her buy the season tickets for Harry, with the promise that she would help him remodel and redecorate Grimmauld Place. She was the only one he knew with a proficiency in décor charms, which were particularly difficult and he didn't want to spend the crazy amount of Galleons it would take to hire someone in the field.

So she agreed.

His first negotiation tactic was to share the gift; her idea his purchase, but Hermione refused scolding him. That was her gift to Harry and Sirius had to come up with an idea of his own instead of trying to piggy back off of hers.

He relented and came up with the remodeling scheme.

"I could use some fire whisky." She said neither beating around the bush nor offering explanation.

She could make out the furrowed brows of the ashy representation that was Sirius, "Is everything alright, kitten?"

"It will be, but right now I just need to chill out."

He knew not to press her, he would get the story later, "Ok but A) I'm adding it to your tab, B) you catch the bottles and not let them break, C) don't tell anyone where you got them." He conditioned.

"B and C are fine, what're you thinking for A?" she asked wary of what he was going to have her do.

"When you become a curse-breaker you take all the curses off all of these old books in my library."

She groaned, the Black library was huge and infamous for having complicated spell work and a plethora of dark arts books, "I'll be an indentured servant before this school year is finished." she said.

He chuckled, "Ok here's the first one, catch." He said and sent a bottle of Ogdens through.

She caught it with ease and waited for the second; she caught it, "Thanks Sirius." She said.

"I can come through, kitten, we can talk." He offered.

She was about to accept when she heard the unmistakable feminine whine beckoning the handsome wizard back to her.

She let out a breath of laughter, "No, that's ok, sorry to have interrupted. Thanks again."

She heard him mumble something in response to the whine with giggling in the background before the floo connection closed.

She summoned a glass and poured herself two fingers and sat in front of the fire to filter through her catalogue of spells stored in her mind.

What Ginny did was rotten and manipulative. Not to mention, Hermione had feelings for the sexy wizard and had just begun to relax enough to enjoy them. Hermione did not like things being taken away from her and she didn't share well.

Ginny would pay for what she did to Blaise and indirectly to Hermione.

Many were under the mistaken impression that Hermione wouldn't hurt a fly, they were wrong.

Draco and Harry walked in to find Hermione staring in angry concentration into the dancing flames in front of holding a tumbler of whiskey.

Harry knew that look and was immediately concerned for Ginny.

They sat down on either side of her; her eyes never meeting theirs she silently summoned two more tumblers and poured them drinks as well.

The three friends sat there in silence drinking and taking comfort in each others' presence while sharing in the anger they all felt on Blaise's behalf.


	10. war heroes and mini labs

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Something about Hermione's demeanor was bothering Sirius. She rarely imbibed especially by herself and he didn't hear anyone other than her on her end.

He had sent a very recently post coital Jenny? Jessica? Janna? -He couldn't remember, it was something that started with a J- home for the evening, even after pouty lips and huffs of indignation from her.

He stepped into the floo and called out '_Hogwarts Heads Suite'_.

The fire flared and Sirius stepped out to the somber faces of Hermione, Harry and Draco; before they could register surprise the flames flared again and out stepped Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Alexandra Zabini.

Draco and Harry looked at each and Hermione stared at the imposing figures gracing their common room.

It had been such an emotional few hours that the three didn't even try to hide the tumblers of fire whisky.

No one spoke for a few moments all taking in the heavy emotion in the room. Hermione was still so angry her hair was crackling with electricity.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

Not knowing exactly why the 'adults' were, but having a good idea, Hermione responded with another question, "Well what?" plastering on her best innocent expression.

Of course her expression didn't fool anyone and Lucius cleared his throat, "May I introduce Alexandra Zabini, Blaise's mother. She is a seer." He paused and Harry and Draco groaned and Hermione sighed in resignation.

Alexandra, possibly the most beautiful creature Hermione had ever laid eyes upon spoke next, "I had a vision that either Blaise or Draco was going to be a father. You, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter were in the vision as well. In the vision I felt extreme sadness and a very volatile anger. I contacted Lucius and Severus and floo'd here directly." She ended that staring at Sirius, wondering why he was here.

He took the hint and answered her unspoken question, "Hermione floo'd me earlier and I got a bad vibe. So I came to check on her." he said looking at the little witch in question.

Severus, "Miss Granger are you … with child?" he had trouble saying that, he didn't like speaking of such things to anyone, much less one of the students he actually respected.

"No, not me." She answered.

Silence again and Lucius was getting impatient, "Where is Mr. Zabini?"

"I gave him some calming draught. He's asleep on my bed." She said softly.

"Calming draught? You stole from me… again?" Severus asked mildly annoyed.

Her and Draco shook their heads, "No, I brewed it." Hermione admitted.

"Where?" Severus asked intrigued.

"We set up a mini lab in our loo. We brew calming draught, dreamless sleep potion, Pepper up potion, Hang over potion, and a mild pain reliever for Hermione." Draco said shrugging.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, "May I…?" he asked motioning to the bathroom.

They both nodded and he billowed out of the common room headed for the mini lab/bathroom.

Severus came back out a few moments later, "Why?" he asked genuinely curious

Hermione smirked, "It's what happens when you make the two smartest Hogwarts students' co-heads." She explained. Sirius snorted.

"Please tell us what happened." Alexandra directed worried for her son.

Harry sighed and retold the story.

At the beginning of the story, Hermione beckoned them to sit and poured them all a glass of whiskey.

"Who was she to marry then?" Lucius asked disgusted by the young girls' actions and thankful that it wasn't Draco.

"We don't know. We haven't spoken to her." Draco said.

"I thought you and he…" Alexandra let the question trail off and met Hermione's eyes.

"We kind of were. We were still in the early stages, we only kissed twice." She said sadly.

"Twice?" Draco asked

"I'll tell you later." She said

He raised his eyebrows remembering her saying that very thing at Pucey's earlier, "yes, you have a lot to tell me later." He reminded and she scowled at him.

Hermione told them what she told Blaise and Draco and Harry also vowed to help Blaise with the baby.

They heard movement from Hermione's dorm. She looked behind her to see Blaise running his fingers through his hair and closing the door behind him.

He didn't seem surprised to see his mother there.

He bent down to kiss her cheek in greeting, "mama." He said and sat right next to Hermione, their thighs touched and he draped an arm around the back of the couch.

She instinctively leaned into him, but didn't snuggle or make any other suggestive movements.

"I'll get in touch with Molly Weasley and start planning the wedding." Alexandra said her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"No. Just a quick ceremony at the Ministry." He said and then added, "she doesn't deserve a pretty wedding." He sneered.

"Don't you want a wedding, Blaise?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her with heat and resentment in his eyes, "she isn't the one with whom I wanted to share that special day." He said and everyone in the room knew exactly what who he _did_ want to share that special day.

Hermione flushed.

After more conversation Alexandra and Sirius left leaving Lucius and Severus, "I trust, Miss Granger that we will not need to reactivate Order members to protect Miss Weasley from your rather hot temper." Professor Snape commanded.

She stood and leveled him with a glare, "Of the many things I would put my trust in; _that_ is not one of them, Professor. Good night gentlemen."

Lucius let out a very un-aristocratic snort, "I always liked her." he mused and floo'd home.

It was at that moment that Harry realized that Ginny wouldn't have the support or any sympathy from either Professor Snape or Lucius Malfoy. In fact, if he was a betting wizard, he would say she was pretty much screwed as far as someone who would listen to her complaints and grievances; some with authority anyway.

No one was going to chastise Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her age, fighter for the rights of house-elves, steward for fairness across the wizarding world.

They were famous, heroes.

They still made the papers two years later.

The battle at the department of Mysteries where Harry Potter the boy-who-lived for the third time facing Voldemort, the darkest most powerful wizard of two generations, and was strong enough to fight through the dark lords possession of his mind casting the evil presence out and enabling Lucius and Albus to kill its host.

They all knew that Harry wouldn't have been alive to do that had Hermione been a second too late in casting that spell or if she was a weaker witch; it would've failed.

The amount of power that went into her Protego spell was tantamount to Albus Dumbledor's magical prowess; there was no other explanation for her being able to cast a shield strong enough to reflect Voldemorts magic; and the fact that she cast it on someone other than herself was unheard of – that was per Albus Dumbledor himself.

Draco snorted at the comment and Harry just stared mouth agape, "Do close your mouth, Potter, catching flies does not become you." Severus walked out the door leaving the young wizards alone.

"I'll need your help, as well as the girls' help with … with... the baby." He bit out.

"You have it, mate." Draco said quickly and Harry nodded.

"Won't Ginny be here too, I mean she will be its mother?" Harry asked

"She made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with it. I'll give her a monthly stipend to live off of. I own two flats in London, one in France and one in Italy; she can have one of those. She can do whatever she wants." He said.

Draco nodded his agreement.

"Let's go mate." Harry said to Blaise who nodded and yawned.

Draco bid them both good night and walked to his dorm and shut the door.

***3

Hermione undressed and climbed into bed.

Dialing.

Ringing.

"Mya." He answered sounding pleased to hear from her even if he had just seen her hours before.

"Marcus." She sighed…

"Alright Princess?"

"Ginny Weasley is pregnant with Blaises' baby."

"Wow. Did he not cast the spell correctly?" he asked referring to the contraception charm half expecting her to go off on a tangent.

She didn't disappoint.

"She countered it once he left. She tricked him wanting to get pregnant by someone rich and who would let her do whatever she wants. It sounds like she doesn't want anything to do with the baby. I told Blaise I'd help him and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one, so that's good, but I just hate the fact that she did this. I mean, it gives all us witches a bad name!" she hissed gripping the phone tightly and clenching her other fist.

"Easy princess, why did she trick him?" he asked trying not to jump on her pissed off bandwagon, though it was difficult, Blaise was a friend.

"She told Blaise her mother was trying to marry her off, make her live at home and have tons of babies."

"Do we know who she was to marry?"

"No, but really, these aren't the dark ages, Marcus. She has a voice, she could have said no."

He cleared his throat not wanting to offend her, but wanted to help her ease some of the anger, "Purebloods have a different culture than what you are familiar, Mya. Up until right before the fall of …of…"

"Voldemort." She supplied.

"Right. Our fathers negotiated marriage contracts for us. What her mother was doing is not so ancient, but you're correct, things changed and Ginny could have said no and left, instead of causing all this trouble." He said.

"Why aren't you married?" she asked. He was five years older; he should have been married by now or at the very least engaged.

"My father was too busy raping and pillaging, then he was sent to Azkaban and my mother was too drunk or too busy to take the proper steps. I actually consider that a bullet dodged." He responded with a bite in his tone.

She knew it wasn't directed at her, so she continued, "Do you want to get married?" she asked.

She heard him snicker, "We only just met Princess, it's just too soon." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please! We both know you'd jump at the chance to marry me. I'm fabulous." She mocked.

He chuckled, "A little full of ourselves aren't we?"

She giggled this time, "Just answer the question Flint."

"So bossy." He whispered, "yes, I'd like to get married, have little rug rats, the house, the dog, the whole sha-bang, but I want to do it the old fashioned way – I want to love my wife more than life itself." He said the last quietly as if embarrassed.

She smiled. His words warmed her heart.

"So where does this leave you and Zabini?" he asked suddenly.

"It leaves us as friends."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. She could almost hear him nod.

"Marcus?" she whispered her eyes fluttering closed.

"Hmmm?"

"Good night." She said softly.

He smiled, "sweet dreams princess." CLICK.

"PUCEY!" he yelled and walked into the kitchen in search of his roommate.

He opened Adrians', "What?" he asked pulling the pillow off his head.

"Blaise knocked up Ginny Weasley, Alexandra is making them get married."

"NO. !" he shouted and sat straight up in bed, "What about your pretty little chit?" he asked referring to _Marcus'_ Hermione.

Marcus smirked, "They're friends." He said and returned Pucey's smile right before he closed the door and walked back to his room to go to sleep.


	11. you got beat by a girl!

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Two weeks went by and it was time for 'the wedding'.

She hadn't spoken to Marcus since that night, though they sent a few owls back and forth. She was busy with preparing for NEWTs and he busy with his normal curriculum and training.

She missed him and wondered why he hadn't been more assertive, finally coming the realization that they were friends and that's all he wanted.

She figured he had been caught up in the moment that night when he told her he wanted to kiss her.

Slightly disappointed, she had given him his space opting instead to harden her heart a little against the growing affection she felt for him.  
The day after the reveal, Blaise made his way to the Gryffindor table and asked to speak with Ginny alone.

The hall had fallen silent during Blaise's walk across the large room.

***_**Flashback**_

"Ahem" he cleared his throat to get her attention. He was standing behind her to the right.

Conversation had stalled and the wide surprised eyes of the Gryffindor students looked up at the imposing, but sinfully handsome Slytherin.

Blaise had withdrawn some, but was starting to pull out of it and smile more around his friends.

She turned her head up following the gazes of her classmates; her eyebrows rose in surprise, but settled quickly in a satisfied smirk, "Can we talk?" he asked quietly, confidently. He looked around and the prying eyes, "alone."

She nodded curtly and shared a curious look with Lavendar and Parvati, she refused the glaring eyes of her brother.

Not one to stand on ceremony he walked out of the hall not waiting for his betrothed.

He could hear her footsteps jogging to catch up to his brisk pace; he held the door open for her and together they walked in silence to the edge of the lake.

"My mother knows and will be contacting yours today. We'll have a small ceremony at the ministry." He raised a hand to silence her objection.

"Make no mistake; I don't want to marry you. I don't love you and after what you did, I doubt I ever will. I will promise to ensure that you are cared for and never want for anything until my death." He said in a no-nonsense manner brooking no argument from her.

"What are your plans for the baby?" he asked needing to see her while she spoke in order to read her complete intent.

She huffed and shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really interested in being a mother, but it's still early yet. I don't want to quit Quidditch, I'd like to travel." She said wistfully.

He was annoyed and trying really hard to keep his temper, "I asked you about plans for the _baby_, not what _you_ wanted to do." He clarified in an authoritative tone.

She glared at him for a moment, "I asked you before, don't you have house-elves?" she asked and then continued her explanation hoping he would understand, "Look, I'll never make Quidditch captain if my game suffers. It's bad enough that I must sacrifice this year. Next year is my last opportunity to get drafted, so I have to be on the top of my game. I can't do that if I'm waking up every ten minutes to a baby crying." She snapped.

He maintained his calm appearance, but internally he was reeling in disbelief. He knew some witches weren't cut out to be mothers, Flints' mother was a prime example, but at the moment, her attitude just seemed so…wrong, selfish, cold.

He nodded, "Alright. I've asked Lucius Malfoy, our family barrister to craft a memorandum of agreement between you and I. We will both sign it before we marry." He said giving her a fixed stare.

She jutted her chin and folding her arms in front of her in a stubborn manner, "What will it say?"

He took a deep breath, "I will provide you with a flat, which will be signed over to you; I will provide you with a monthly stipend until my death; I will assume complete legal custody for the baby." He said.

"How much of a stipend?" she asked immediately and he again found himself reeling in disbelief; she didn't bat an eye regarding his last stipulation.

"Enough for you to live comfortably without working." He said.

She nodded.

_*****end flashback**_

_So here we are,_ Hermione thought, _Saturday afternoon all dressed up watching our best friend marry a tramp._

Ginny had been keeping her distance from her former best girlfriend. She was expecting Hermione to hex her at every corner, but instead, Hermione sat back and watched, amused at Ginny's paranoia.

This wasn't over; it was just beginning. Hermione smiled slightly at that thought.

The officiate stood at the podium with Blaise and Ginny in front of him.

Draco stood as best man for Blaise; both men were wearing traditional dress robes black in color. Hermione and Blaise' mother were present standing quietly in the back of the room. They were currently holding hands; Alexandra gripping Hermione's small hand tightly.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were present from her side.

Ginny was wearing Molly's old wedding dress. It was ill fit for Ginny's taller more slender stature and it was turning yellow with age. Hermione thought the red head should have just worn her school robes, they were nicer.

"Blaise Vittorio Zabini, do you take Ginerva Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take Blaise Vittorio Zabini as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

The officiate nodded, having been instructed to keep it short with no declarations of love or cherishing, "Please place the rings on your fingers." They did.

"You are now pronounced, husband and wife."

They didn't kiss.

Ginny looked down at her plain gold band and sighed disappointed. She had yearned for something pretty; sparkley.

Hermione saw the disappointment in the young witch's eyes and narrowed her eyes.

She didn't realize that she was returning Alexandra's strong grip until the older woman's obsidian eyes met hers.

"oh, sorry." She said when Alexandra cast a quick glance to their joined hands.

"It's alright, dear. It's almost over." She smiled and Hermione noticed how sad her voice and eyes had become.

Blaise chanced a look to the back of the room where the two women he loved stood, hand in hand watching this mockery of a wedding.

He felt guilty, just then, for being careless.

The ceremony was over and Blaise turned to look at Draco who stood behind him. His long time remained stoic. The blond jerked his head to the back and together they walked out. Blaise looked back to see if Ginny was coming, but she was currently being fawned over by her very loud mother.

Alexandra, ever the lady, asked Blaise and Draco to wait for a moment while she dutifully made her way over to the other woman inviting her to tea.

Molly puffed up like a fish and asked, "Oh, shall we meet at Guillome's?" A very upper class very expensive restaurant; Molly pronounced it 'Gillums' instead of the proper French enunciation making Hermione, Draco and Blaise cringe at the butchering.

Alexandra was slightly offended by the woman's presumption, but recovered quickly, "If you'd like." She said smoothly, promising herself not to forget to invite Narcissa Malfoy, Ellen Greengrass and Elizabeth Pucey. She would need reinforcements.

She then moved to her daughter-in-law and gave the girl a stiff hug, "Welcome to the family dear." She said and waited for the girls' manners to kick in and welcome her as well, no such luck.

Alexandra smiled after a rather awkward few seconds and tilted her head respectfully before taking her leave.

"Shall we lunch?" Alexandra asked when they started down the hall, "I could use a drink." She said quieter than her previous proposal making Hermione smile, Draco snort quietly and Blaise nod in agreement.

It was a pleasant lunch over too quickly. Bidding good byes and promises to visit soon, Draco and Hermione walked out of the restaurant silently.

"Let's go to Pucey's." he said tugging her hand so they would get to the apparition point quickly.

She almost stumbled twice before she snapped at him to slow down, "Draco!" When he turned around she pointed to her pencil skirt restricting her movement and her heels making it difficult to engage in a foot race.

"oh, sorry."

She walked into his arms and felt the pull of apperation a moment later. She opened her eyes and stepped back looking at the door to the flat Pucey and Marcus shared.

Draco opened the door and yelled, "Adrian! Marcus! You here?"

"In the back!" someone with a deep voice yelled.

As they neared they could hear laughing, yelling and crashing cars, "Get the fuck off me, Flint!"

Flint laughed and another loud crash sounded followed by popping sounds and explosions.

Draco and Hermione entered a large, comfortable looking 'play' room in the back of the enormous flat.

Marcus and his roommate Adrian were sitting in huge bean bags in front of a large screen plasma telly playing a war game that Hermione recognized as _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare_.

She knew it because her and Harry played all the time when he visited her house.

Someone was shot and killed on screen resulting in Adrian dropping the controller, "you cheated." He said, but it was swallowed by Marcus jumping up laughing in victory, "WOOO, I AM KING!" he shouted.

Draco cleared his throat and the residents turned to face the visitor.

"hey Malfoy and.. Granger?" Adrian stood immediately and walked to greet her.

His predatory gaze made her flush and avert her eyes to a now silent Marcus. She startled when Adrian took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles in greeting, "To what do we owe the pleasure of you company, Miss Granger?" Pucey asked smoothly making Draco roll his eyes and Marcus stiffen.

She cleared her throat and smiled at the suave wizard that just happened to be sinfully beautiful, Hermione mentally shook her head to clear it, "Please call me Hermione or Mya. We just stopped by at Draco's urging. Blaise got married today." She said with a grimace.

The light mood in the room suddenly morphed into a tense quiet, "you're kind of a buzz kill, Granger." Draco teased.

She snorted, "I know, right?" she laughed and then changed the subject since Marcus was clearly not going to speak to her, only stare, "Is that Modern Warfare 1 or 2?" she asked.

Adrian perked up and Marcus quirked a brow at her, "you play?" Pucey asked.

Draco snorted this time and Hermione smiled demurely, "on occasion." She snipped with humor.

"Well Marcus just won, so why don't you play him and we'll see how well you do." Adrian dared.

This time Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Loads better than you just did, I imagine." She teased.

"swot." He responded with a smirk and then stopped, "Are you a betting witch Mya?" he asked using the shorter friendlier version of her name.

Her eyes darted to Draco who was emphatically shaking his head NO.

"Maybe, why?" she asked.

She caught Marcus smiling and refocused her eyes on Adrian, "Care to place a wager on the game?"

"What're the stakes?" Using the common betting terminology.

He smiled a smile that reminded her of a lion going in for the kill and had to fight the urge to back up a step.

If you win…no, not even win, if you get just one shot off on Marcus, I'll take you shopping and buy you anything you want within reason."

She looked Draco for a moment and smiled, but it was Draco who spoke, "you may want to amend the criteria, she's got mad skills." He said.

Adrian barked out a laugh and looked at the pretty little witch in front of him, "fine, you'll need to win by 100 points and 2 kills or kill him."

"And if I lose?" she asked getting excited to play.

"You have to go with me to every boring banking function that comes up." he said quite serious, he hated going to those things and having to find a date with no strings was a bitch.

She wrinkled her brow, she didn't like those things; she had been to her fair share after the war and continued to make appearances on anniversaries. Not to mention she disliked being the focus of attention for so many and she couldn't imagine that being on the arm of a wizard this pleasant to look at would allow her to remain in the shadows.

She sighed, "Fine." she deadpanned.

Adrian rubbed his hands together, "since we're gonna be here for a while, do you want to get comfortable, I'll have twinky make us some munchies." Pucey suggested and went to find her leaving his friends chuckling after him.

Once Draco turned around to find Mya and Marcus staring at each other he quietly followed Adrian.

"Princess, you look awfully pretty." He complimented moving closer to her.

She gave him a half smile, "thank you." she said softly suddenly shy.

She felt the heat of his body and looked up into his dark eyes filled with hunger. The look he was sending made her body tingle.

"You should apperate back to Hogwarts and change. He's going to have us play into the early hours of the morning. So maybe you should bring pajamas too." He suggested in a deep velvety voice.

She could smell him, masculine, clean – Sage. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it.

He swallowed at the nearness of her small body. His eyes were darting around her face, her eyes so expressive, her flushed cheeks, those lips – so kissable.

He moved closer still.

They weren't speaking only meeting each others' gaze, he found himself staring at her lips – they were getting closer. He was bending down slowly, she rose on tip toes tilting her head up to meet his lips – they're eyes never waivering.

"Hey Granger!" Draco yelled stomping out of the kitchen.

The two bolted apart and looked at the blond who stopped dead in his tracks smirking, "We still haven't had that talk, Granger." He said, "Come on, let's go change."

_***the return_

Hermione and Draco had run up to their dorms and tore off the 'wedding' clothes and met back down stairs in record time.

Draco came down wearing Navy blue running pants and a white t-shirt that read:

_You can agree with me or you can be wrong._

Hermione had bought it for him and he couldn't agree more. He was also wearing white sneaker and a black baseball cap. She thought he looked cute and handsome all rolled into one. The t-shirt stretch across his broad chest and emphasized his wide shoulders and narrow waist.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he teased.

She scoffed at him and turned to the door.

He took a moment to admire her lovely legs, from years of running; toned but soft. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that made her legs long and lean cupping her firm little bum nicely.

Her long sleeve t-shirt was pink with two green clovers on the front that read:

_Magically Delicious._

Her hair up in a pony tail she had pink flip flops. The apperated back with two bottle of Ogdens and yelled when Draco opened the door.

Adrian came out of the back to greet them with a wicked smile. His eyes devoured her where she stood. He opened his arms and embraced her kissing each of her cheeks, "Pretty witch, I hope you don't mind, but word got around that our resident swot was going to make a valiant attempt to beat the king of _Modern Warfare_, our own Marcus Flint." He told her in his sing song voice filled with mischief and walking her back to the play room with an arm touted around her shoulder.

She couldn't help but giggle, but took in her breath when she entered; there were four other wizards present that she didn't recognize and she was the only witch. All eyes were on her and she immediately felt uncomfortable until Adrian gave them a warning glare and Draco stepped protectively closer to her.

Adrian pulled her tighter against him and turned his head to whisper in his ear, "It's ok pretty girl, Marcus won't let anyone even look at you the wrong way or he would tear them apart." He pulled back to wink at her and saunter away.

Draco tugged her hand, "We can go back." He offered.

She looked at him a moment, "I can't lose that bet." She said smiling.

He returned her smile, "so competitive." He teased and nudged her.

Marcus walked out from his bedroom and paused for a moment when he saw her… or rather her _lovely, lovely legs_ he thought.

He smiled and walked straight to her, "Ready? I feel kinda bad winning, you're going to end up listening to boring finance people chat you up for hours." he said his tone cocky.

She snorted at him and made her way to the controllers.

Hermione kicked off her flip flops and plopped down to pick her person and set her profile. Her call sign was LEO.

Draco rolled his eyes and Marcus and some others who knew she was all Gryffindor snickered.

Marcus arrogantly used his usual guy ICE MAN instead of creating a new one; he was that confident he would beat her.

She and Draco shook their heads at his assumption of victory.

An hour later found Hermione standing frantically controlling her guy; Marcus was up on his knees with the same amount of focus. Her legs were flexed in tension and the guys were shouting in the background at what they should and should not do, not that either of them was paying attention.

Finally LEO came hauling ass around a corner telling his team to cover him while he chases ICE out of the shadows.

ICE Shoots then runs for cover, but he wasn't fast enough, LEO threw a grenade knocking ICE to the ground, in the next second it was over, LEO was standing over a dead ICE.

She dropped the controller and jumped up and down with her hands raised in the air above her head.

Shouts and high fives were surrounding a very annoyed, but defeated Marcus.

Finally he smirked and pushed her to the ground telling her to shut it. She erupted into a fit of giggles that made him chuckle.

The games went on until midnight. Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa curled up in one of Marcus' large sweatshirts.

It was all quiet, "Hey princess?" Marcus whispered, "Let's get you to bed." he said picking her up bridal style.

She immediately nuzzled his chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He laid her in his bed and drew the covers over her, she didn't let go of him, "Hermione, you have to let me go." He said quietly trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"nooo." She whined and scooted over.

He sighed and as he was bent over awkwardly, he kicked off his shoes and crawled in next to her.

She 'hmmmm'd' when he settled beside her. He moved his arm around and she rested her head on his chest.

She threw her leg over his thighs and he groaned at the intimate position it put them in.

She was sound asleep and Marcus lay wide awake listening to her breathe, fighting the urge for his body to react.

Finally he drifted to dreamland with visions of a feisty little witch in his head.


	12. thanks for last night

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

He smiled a little before he was fully awake, at the soft motion of her fingernails gently scratching his stomach, right below his belly button, where his hair forms into a line.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was turning him on. He didn't want to move, he was fairly certain she was still sleeping and doing this unaware.

He wondered if she were dreaming about her cat.

After what seemed like forever of him trying to think of something else, she switched tactics. She patted the spot she was scratching and moved her hand to his chest over his nipple.

She was petting him now, softly, with the tips of her fingers.

He rolled his eyes in a sexually stimulated agony and gently shifted. He couldn't see her; she was nestled in the crook of his armpit. All he could see was her hair, but he could feel her steady breathing and the soft curves of her body molded to the side of his.

In fact, if he concentrated he could feel when her chest rose, her breasts flatten slightly against him… he almost moaned and kept his eyes firmly shut.

He smirked a minute later… yes, she was definitely petting him.

She stopped suddenly and popped open one eye; looking around she realized she was not in her bed alone… Wait she was not in her bed.

There was a very warm very large body next to hers.

Moving her hand in an exploratory manner, she felt a light sprinkling of hair over a hard muscled chest. She moved it lower and inhaled as her fingers traced defined muscles over a flat stomach. Each ridge brought her mind screaming back to reality.

She sat bolt upright in bed, "Easy princess, you fell asleep and wouldn't let me go." His deep voice drawled.

She removed her hand and picked up the covers; she was wearing baggy pajama bottoms and a plain t shirt that bunched at her stomach and felt exceedingly loose on her small frame.

She sighed and lay back down after scooting to the middle of the bed.

He turned to his side and looked at her, "alright?" he asked.

She nodded and stretched.

"Do you remember your dream?" he asked.

It was an odd question and she furrowed her brows trying to remember, "Crooks." She croaked.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My half kneazle. Why?"

"You were petting me." He teased.

She flushed, "sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine. Every now and again I like to be petted." He teased again wiggling his eye brows.

She huffed and quickly maneuvered herself so that she could use her feet to push him out of bed.

She shoved and just like the first law of physics states; for every force there is an equal opposite force, she was pushed to the other end of the bed and he barely budged.

"tsk tsk. Not a morning person, princess?"

She huffed again and got out of bed, "Do you drink coffee?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed, "Pucey's in there making breakfast now."

She walked out of the bedroom and he followed.

"Well Good morning sleepy heads." Pucey greeted.

Adrian's eyes roam over her pajama clad body and laughs, "You're swimming in those, maybe you should keep a set here." He said suggestively with a slight glance to Marcus in reference to how large the pajamas look on her.

She snorts and sits at the table next to Draco who has his head resting on his arms on the table.

"Draco was just telling about me his current crush, Miss Greengrass. Apparently she's playing hard to get." Adrian taunted.

"I think it's more than a crush." Hermione said looking tenderly at her distraught friend.

"Oh?"

She nodded and smiled when Draco growled a warning, "He can barely string two words together around her." she giggled.

"Princess, haven't you ever been tongue tied around someone you fancy?" Marcus asked in defense of Draco placing a cup of coffee in front both of both Draco and Hermione.

She shrugged.

Draco's head popped up and he smiled evilly, "don't." she said.

Adrians eye brows popped up in interest, "so tell us about your crushes, pretty witch… from the beginning."

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed after a moment when she realized they would not let this go, "Well I think second year I noticed Ronald. He stood up for me, when Draco called me a mudblood." She said in memory not realizing the other three wizards stiffened.

They _all_ remembered that.

She looked around and realized her error, "Sorry, I just… " she stammered, but Draco put a hand on her arm and looked at her, "I'm sorry." He said and she shook her head, "We were kids Draco. It's all water under the bridge, I know you adore me." She smiled teasingly at the last sentence.

He snorted, but didn't deny.

Marcus and Adrian shared a look at the exchange.

"Then third year, I … uh, well, we saved… hmmm." She stumbled again embarrassed.

"Who?" Marcus asked.

"Sirius Black. He was just so…dangerous." She said her eyes widening and narrowing quickly, "and when he cleaned up he was so handsome and playful. It was weird at first, because we were only connected through Harry, but then I got to know him. We would take him food while he was in hiding, but sometimes Harry couldn't make it, so I went alone."

"You went alone into the woods?" Draco asked incredulous and then shook his head murmuring, "Gryffindors."

She nodded like it was nothing, like it was something anyone would do, "…we would talk and laugh, but, it was a silly school girl crush. His philandering didn't set well with me."

"Like older men, do you, pretty witch?"

Draco laughed, but quickly snapped his mouth closed when she shot him a warning glare.

"Then Ron again… kind of; before Viktor asked me to Yule ball, but he really wasn't interested.

Then fifth year no one, but sixth year I had a crush on Draco." She said turning to him and smiling at his quirked eye brow, "We were around you so often, you were smart and funny, how could I not?z Not to mention, you're … you know, really …pretty."

"I'm _not_ _pretty_." He said indignantly.

She scrunched her face, "Yes, you are, Draco. Sorry." She said sympathetically nodding her head.

Adrian and Marcus chuckled.

"I had a crush on you two, Mya." He said quietly.

The moment was ruined when Adrian cut in, "awwwww, so sweet you two."

"And then…" she stopped herself and her eyes involuntarily shot to Marcus and back to her cup. She was cursing under her breath for being so obvious. Hoping no one noticed she looked up at the grinning faces of Adrian and Draco.

Marcus wasn't looking at her and his cheeks had a tinge of pink to them that wasn't there before.

Draco's . RING. She mentally sighed, _saved by the bell_. She thought.

He smiled and they all noticed the way his voice dropped an octave when he answered, "Hey you." He said looking at the table.

Then his eyebrows furrowed, "She's here. What happened?" he asked her.

All they could hear was Astoria's feminine voice speaking rapidly on the other end.

Marcus' phone. RING. RING.

He looked at the caller ID and frowned, "Hello?"

They could hear another frantic feminine voice speaking rapidly on the other end, "Mrs. Granger, she's here, she's fine. Who called you?"

Adrians phone RING. RING.

"Yeah, Mate." He said.

It was a masculine voice, "Hold on she's right here."

He handed the phone to her and mouthed Blaise, "Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"NO! It's Ginny. I couldn't find you, I … I…"  
"Blaise, take a deep breath, tell me what happened." She said concern in her voice.

XXX

Marcus spoke quietly,"Mrs. Granger, she's talking to Blaise. Can I have her call you back?"

"No, it's alright, dear. As long as I know she's ok." Janey said and hung up after good byes.

XXX

Draco returned to Astoria, "Hey, she's on the phone with Blaise now. What happened?" he whispered.

She sighed, "Ginny tried to get rid of the baby by taking some kind of potion. Blaise couldn't find Mya and tore the common room apart. He was raging around Hogwarts yelling for her." she sounded strung out.

"We'll be back soon, okay?" he said

"Okay. Bye Draco." She hung up and Draco relished the way her soft voice sung his name.

XXX

He took a deep breath, "Lavender found her. She was passed out in the bathroom. They rushed her Madam Pomphrey and Headmaster called me, because, you know, I'm her … husband now." He grimaced when he said 'husband', she could hear it in his voice.

"I know they're blaming me." He said miserably, "but I swear I didn't do anything, I was in the Slytherin common room doing homework." He pleaded for her to believe him.

"Blaise, I'm sure they don't blame you, this was all Ginny." She said soothingly, but worried for her friend and angry at Ginny.

"No, Lavender and Ginny's brother all made it crystal clear that this was my fault."

Hermione furrowed her brows even more and Draco could see her hair crackling with electricity. Apparently Pucey and Marcus hadn't yet seen anything like it so their eyes were glued to the sparks flying about H

Hermione's person, especially since her hair was beginning to stand on end.

"This was not your fault, none of it. First, is Ginny alright?" she asked knowing it was the right question.

"Yes. She's fine."

"Is the baby alright?" she asked holding her breath. She gave Draco a worried look and he held his breath as well.

Blaise made a sound that resembled something between a hiccup and a sob, she feared the worst, "Yes, they think so, but they are monitoring her for the next 24 hours."

Hermione let out her breath and nodded to Draco; he exhaled as well, "Her as in Ginny or her as in you're having a daughter?"

He snorted his mood lightening at the thought of the baby, "I'll have a daughter." He said in a whisper.

Her smile was broad and happy, "Hold on." She said and dropped the phone to her shoulder, "It's a girl and she's doing ok." She chirped and put the phone to her ear.

The wizards in the room smiled and then looked to Draco for why she wouldn't be ok. He didn't speak right away.

"Draco and I are coming back soon, Blaise. Just wait for us in our common room and bring the crew so you won't be alone." She said.

"I will. Harry, Greg and Astoria are with me already."

"Ok see you in a bit." She hung up.

She dropped her head in her hands counting to ten.

Draco chose that moment to tell them what was going on, "Ginny tried to get rid of the baby." He said somberly.

They frowned, "Didn't they just get married yesterday?" Marcus asked.

"That's probably why she did it, because there is nothing he can do, they're married." She informed.

Her head popped up, "You know you can't kill her." Draco reminded.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything, "Or seriously maim her." he added, but her expression worried him.

"Pretty witch, maybe it would be best if you just stayed away from her, yeah? Marcus doesn't want to visit you in Azkaban. Nasty place, that." He said.

Marcus nodded his head in agreement.

She nodded and stood to walk back to put on her clothes. When she disappeared behind the door Marcus and Adrian looked at Draco, "She won't hurt the Weasley girl, will she?" Adrian asked mildly worried, not that he didn't think the red head didn't deserve it, but because he liked Hermione. So far she proved herself a good friend, a fun flirt and a worthy player of his video games… and Marcus fancied her; he trusted Marcus. Adrian didn't want to see her get in trouble.

"I don't think she'll harm her while she's pregnant, but she's not above nasty pranks and once the baby is born Ginny is fair game." Draco said.

She came out looked settled; she wasn't surrounded by sparks of angry electricity and her hair was in a pony tail.

"Thank you for letting me intrude on your man time and for the coffee, Adrian." She said and pulled him down to place a kiss on his cheek.

She turned to Marcus and smiled, "Thanks for … well, last night." She said in a stage whisper accompanied by a suggestive wink.

He snorted and bent down for his kiss on the cheek.

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder and apperated them back to Hogwarts.

Adrian looked at Marcus, Marcus looked at Adrian and placed a large hand over his heart making a muffled breathy sound as if someone had hit him in the stomach.

He was really starting to like her… a lot.

"So, you two last night…" Adrian asked with a toothy grin.

Marcus chuckled sitting down to explain …


	13. yes, let's

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

They arrived at the gates and both took a moment to view the terrain to the large wooden doors.

"I need to ask a question." Draco told her his brows furrowing in thought.

She waited and when he didn't speak right away she spoke, "okay." She said hoping it was enough of a prompt to not leave her hanging in curiosity for much longer.

"You have feelings for Marcus." He stated looking straight ahead. He didn't wait for her to answer, "You _had_ feelings for Blaise."

"mmm hmmm" she said not sure if she was liking where he was going.

"Tell me you aren't just gravitating towards Flint because Blaise is now unavailable." He said stopping her with his hand on her shoulder.

When she turned he flinched slightly, probably in expectation of being hexed, but she smiled instead.

She knew how meaningful his friendships were to him and could understand his concern.

"I genuinely like Marcus, but we are just friends. He made that very clear to me and I respect that. We didn't fool around in bed, only slept. I do think about him and I do find myself attracted to him, but, again, he wants to be friends." She told him in a no nonsense manner, then continued, "Besides, what could I offer him? Nothing, I'm just some silly little school girl with a crush." She said self deprecatingly.

He frowned, but decided not to argue with her; though he was pretty sure Marcus liked the little witch as much more than just friends.

He'd never seen Marcus being so obvious in his attraction to anyone. This morning, Marcus had devoured Hermione with his eyes and the little witch, as per the usual, was oblivious.

Draco wondered what Marcus said to make her believe he wasn't interested in more than friendship. He shook his head and nodded curtly, they had more pressing issues at the moment.

King Draco sneered at the two heads, "Password." He requested.  
"Iunctus Nos Sto." Hermione called and the Kings gray eyes shot to hers. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Queen Hermione's scepter crashing on the floor.

King Draco stood to pick it up and Queen Hermione winked at the two opening the portrait. As Draco and Hermione shared a confused look and walked through the entry, the last thing they heard was the King and Queen bickering.

Blaise rose quickly and practically ran to gather Hermione up in his arms. She gasped in surprise at his emotion. She hugged him back and patted his shoulder in an attempt to soothe the distraught wizard.

She also, guiltily, took a moment to breathe in the familiar Bergamot that was permanently associated with Blaise.

Draco cleared his throat and Blaise reluctantly let her go, setting her back down on her feet.

"Alright, Blaise?" she asked.

He nodded, "Better now that you're here." He said quietly dropping his forehead on her forehead softly. It was a bit uncomfortable since she was much smaller than he and he had to hunch over to achieve that position so he stood straight after a second.

She kissed Greg and Harry hello and sat on the couch in between Astoria and Pansy, "So what do we know?" she asked.

Pansy spoke, "Lavender said she was upset at Blaise's …lack of attention." She said clearing her throat.

"She didn't really think they would be living in bliss _one day_ after they married, did she?" Harry asked incredulously.

Blaise shook his head and Pansy shrugged, "Maybe." She said.

Astoria furrowed her brows and Draco, who watches her constantly, caught the expression, "What's wrong, Asti?" he asked (_pronounced: ass-tee_)

"Padma Patil and I are friends. She told me that Lavender told Parvati that she …ummm." She paused; this next sentence would not go over well.

"Astoria?" Hermione prompted tilting her head in curiosity.

"…that she wasn't ready to give up Quidditch and she didn't want to sacrifice her body, so thought it would be a good idea to… I got the impression that she didn't think there would be any side-effects to her person. Lavender said as much to Madam Pomphrey." She finished.

Blaise's mouth was agape and the rest of them were fuming, disgusted at the very idea.

They spent the remainder of the day hanging out, finishing homework, playing chess and just talking about anything else.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus and Dean, "Oi! Potter, thought you'd abandoned us for the snakes." Seamus teased.

Harry laughed and Dean snorted.

Lavender slid closer to Ron when Hermione sat down and he watched her out of the corner of his eyes, "Won Won!" she cackled making him wince.

He returned his focus to his food and shrugged off Lavenders death grip.

The hall went silent when Ginny walked in making a show of touching her stomach and walking gingerly down the aisle.

Hermione cast a quick glance at Slytherin and saw Blaise grimace in agitation.

Ginny sat down and was immediately surrounded by Gryffindor girls –sans one Hermione Granger- wanting to know how she was, what happened, how did Blaise react, etc…

Ginny loved the attention and starting talking.

Hermione focused her attention on the red head and started murmuring, not breaking eye contact; Harry realized after a moment what his friend was doing. Her concentration reminded him briefly of first year when she set Professor Snapes robes on fire to break his concentration. Harry doubted that fire would be necessary, besides he was pretty sure she would hex him into oblivion if he did that.

She was quiet and focused.

Harry glanced at Slytherin and nodded to the rest of the gang who were also watching Hermione. The girls' eyes were bouncing between Hermione and Ginny.

After a minute Lavender and some other girls surrounding Ginny wrinkled their faces in distaste, then the boys on that side of the table coughed or sputtered sliding farther away.

Harry looked back at Hermione and found her eating quietly not making a sound, her eyes focused on the open book in front of her.

Harry looked back at Ginny; she had a confused look on her face and was looking around at her friends.

Ron wrinkled his face and leaned closer to his sister; she flushed scarlet and swiftly got up from the table to leave the hall without eating.

As she approached the door, Hermione raised her head and started chanting again. Ginny didn't make it two more steps before she emptied the contents of her stomach on her shoes.

The Slytherin table and their head of house all turned hastily to see what Hermione was doing, she was again reading and eating, but Harry knew.

She cast two spells, one was an odor spell and the other made you sick. He wondered what Hermione had up her sleeve next.

The next few weeks, Ginny was monitored constantly. Madam Pomphrey had a standing appointment with her daily.

Blaise had taken to spending every spare minute with Hermione and Draco preparing for NEWTS. Most of the time they (Harry, Greg, Daphne, Pansy, Hermione, Draco and Blaise) were all in the library, studying.

Ginny was removed at prefect, at Hermione's behest, and replaced by Ron. It seems they were interchangeable.

Hermione recast the odor spell numerous times and coupled that with a Confundus or Coprolalia** (**_Tourette __'s_) spell. The latter usually had the hall cracking up in laughter and an embarrassed Ginny running out of the hall humiliated.

It got so bad that Ginny had erupted into crazed laughter in Potions calling Professor Snape melancholy toad looking for a princess to kiss. That resulted in 40 points taken from Gryffindor and Ginny receiving detention.

Everyone knew who was doing it, even the professors, but no one said anything, until Ginny cornered Hermione one day in the library.

She approached their table much in the same manner she did the day she told Blaise about the pregnancy, "ahem." She cleared her throat.

Hermione … and everyone else at the table knew she was near, they could smell her.

Draco was so deep into writing his essay that he didn't realize it was Ginny and started gagging, "What is that Gods awful smell?" he complained and looked up, "Oh." He said flatly.

"Hermione, could I talk to you… alone?" she asked.

The table was silent, watching Hermione's reaction, "sure." She said and stood, looking around at her friends, "what? It's not like she's going to tell me she's pregnant!"

Blaise snorted and chuckled in spite of himself and Harry, Draco and Pansy boo'd her. Greg and the Greengrass sisters just shook their heads at the tasteless joke.

They reached the farthest row of books and ducked inside. Ginny turned to face her tormentor, "Stop hexing me."

"Why should I?" Hermione asked her face serious.

Ginny tried redirecting; she should have known better than to argue a point with Hermione, "You're only angry because you liked him." Ginny said somewhat smugly.

Hermione surprised Ginny by admitting the accusation, "Yes and there are other reasons; Blaise is my friend above all and this just isn't fair to him."

"I could hex you back." Ginny countered.

"No, you won't. You're magic is off." Hermione stated matter-of-factly

Ginny paled, "How did you know?"

Hermione looked at the taller girl as if she were nutters, "common knowledge. Pregnant witches often experience faulty magic during their first trimester, especially in pregnant witches under the age of 20. Didn't you do your research?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged ashamed.

Hermione harrumphed, "…that was always my primary issue with you and Ron, you'd go off half cocked, without knowing or understanding the consequences."

Hermione seemed to have come to a decision as she watched the younger witch slump her shoulders in defeat, "I won't hex you anymore, but if you so much as cause that baby or Blaise one ounce of stress, you'll answer to me."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, "thank you. You're the only person I've spoken to in weeks. No one is talking to me. Even Lavender." She said.

Hermione didn't want to be the shoulder she cried on, but her heart squeezed painfully at the idea of feeling isolated during a time of need, so she sighed and chose a neutral, but not so neutral topic, "Have you chosen a house yet?"

Ginny wiped the tears, "No, I was thinking the one in France looked nice. It's smaller than the rest, but pretty. It wouldn't matter where I lived if I was recruited and I've always wanted to see France. My mother wouldn't travel, so I could see her when I chose to." She said.

Hermione nodded, "I have to go."

Ginny nodded and walked away.

Hermione sat down with a forlorn expression, "you caved." Daphne stated.

They all looked at her and she nodded, "I couldn't' help it. I've been hexing her for weeks and she had no one to turn to…. tears, shame… I couldn't take it." Hermione complained.

Harry nodded, "It's ok Mya. There is no shame in compassion."

Blaise squeezed her shoulder and she smiled. Ginny forgotten; they focused on NEWTS.

***() ()***

_Flint,_

_Granger has a crush on you and believes you don't want to have anything to do with her… what gives?_

_Malfoy_

***() ()***

_Malfoy,_

_What?_

_Flint_

***() ()***

Dialing.

Ringing.

"Malfoy."

"She thinks you aren't interested." Draco said.

"Why would she think that?" Marcus asked.

Silence.

"Maybe because that's what you told her?"

"I never told her I only wanted to be friends." Marcus countered.

"Ah ha, what did you tell her?" Draco asked.

Marcus looked across the table at Adrian who was watching the phone conversation with interested.

Marcus sighed, "Hold on I'm putting you on speaker so Pucey can hear as well. Ok where do I start." He asked more to himself now that everyone was listening.

"Just tell us what you said, word for word." Draco said.

"Ok, she was all weirded out about us … uh…"

"Having phone sex." Adrian supplied with a smile.

"right. she was honest with me telling me how she felt like a harlot and didn't want me thinking badly of her; that she liked me and was attracted to me.

So I told her that I liked her too, but that I knew Blaise had feelings for her and that I wouldn't step on his toes. I told her we should take this one day at a time, but if nothing else

I would be honored to call her my friend." He finished.

Adrian was laughing mid way through, "what?" Marcus shouted.

Draco cleared his throat, "I guess you didn't realize that all she heard was the last sentence."

After a very enlightening conversation Marcus walked away with a new perspective. Before he could call or owl her his phone rang, "Hey princess." He said and lay down on his bed.

"Hi. Ummm, are you busy?" she asked in a small voice. One that made Marcus wonder why she called. Not that he minded; he was glad she did.

"Not at all. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have one more day until NEWTs and I just needed a break from studying, since I couldn't' sleep, I was thinking you and I could … you know… talk." She said, but he heard something else in her voice… and thought, no, hoped he knew what she was hedging at.

He decided to play dumb, "talk about what princess?" he asked quietly, his voice deepening.

She sighed frustrated and just came out with it, "What's your favorite position?"

He barked out laughing at her blunt question and when he calmed, "love that Gryffindor subtlety!" he said and laughed some more.

"I should go. I'm sorry… I …"

He stopped laughing, "No princess, I'm sorry; don't go." He said wanting to stay on the phone with her, "You know I learned something new today." He said breaking the icy tension.

There was a pause on the other end, "What?" she asked softly.

"I learned that you think I only want to be friends with you." he said gently hoping she wouldn't just hang up.

Silence.

"Princess?"

"I'm here. Isn't that what you said, you wanted to be friends?"

"Yes, but only if you and Blaise worked out."

"Oh."

She smiled knowing he couldn't see it.

"Marcus?"

"Hmmm?"

"let's play 20 questions…"

His voice dropped even more into a raspy whisper, "yes, let's…" he responded and licked his lips in anticipation…


	14. comings and goings

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

NEWTs would be upon them soon and then Holiday vacation!

She was sure about the NEWTs she chose to take, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

Divination came as a surprise to everyone, but she decided that although she scoffed at the very idea that so many witches fell into the alluring trap of being able to see the future, she wanted to challenge her sensibilities and take the NEWT.

Blaise, Draco and Daphne were taking everything she was with the exception of Divination. Pansy would be taking Divination with Hermione, but not Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry opted to take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. He, along with Greg, Blaise and Draco had submitted their applications for Auror training and been accepted. The only NEWTs they needed were Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms.

Greg was sticking to only the required NEWTs for Auror training.

Harry had relayed the general consensus for the Weasleys; Ron decided not to take his NEWTs and work for his brother instead while he was trying out for the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione wanted to give him a few choice words on the value of education, but decided against it, believing it would fall on deaf ears anyway.

She was mildly worried for him, his OWL scores were not as… commendable as most of the students in the past who opted out of NEWTs, she wondered if he was planning on working as an employee of his brothers' for the rest of his life.

It had been two weeks since Ginny confronted her and as promised, she stopped the hexing and watched as the red head re-acclimated to having friends. She wasn't showing yet, but Hermione figured by the time they all returned from holidays, she would notice a bump.

Hermione was torn between extending the olive branch and being part of Ginny's pregnancy and remaining on the outside and waiting for her (the baby's) arrival.

Blaise had asked Draco and Hermione to be his daughters Godparents to which they readily agreed.

Hermione spoke to Marcus once a week and most of the time they ended with '20 questions', sometimes she would forego normal conversation and begin with what she was wearing… or rather, what she wasn't. He wouldn't bat an eyelash at her rather bold introduction to their discussion, rolling easily into whatever she wanted to talk about.

She felt comfortable with him and liked the anonymity of the phone. She was looking forward to seeing him again.

Sometimes he would surprise her with a mid week owl, asking a question… one that was taken from the '20 questions' genre.

_Mya, _

_How do you feel about a light slap on the bum?_

_M.F._

She'd smile, blush and scribble a quick response.

_Only a light slap?_

She would giggle at the thought of him reading it and then go back to studying or eating or whatever she was doing before the interruption.

Blaise and Draco would look at each other and smirk.

She had had a long talk with Blaise and they had come to an understanding. At first he would pout whenever she received owls or calls from Marcus, but after a few weeks, they settled into a close friendship, closer than before; one that he valued as much as he valued Draco's.

So when she blushed at a note, the blonde and the dark haired Italian would either tease her or just smirk and shake their heads.

NEWTs were upon them, they just needed to get through the weekend; her first one was Potions with Professor Snape.

"You're not worried, right?" he asked his voice confident.

"No, I know I can brew, but Professor Snape is scary sometimes and he hates me." she whined.

"He hates everyone." Marcus soothed.

"What NEWTs did you pass?" she asked.

"Charms 90%, Dark Arts 98%, Arithmancy 86%, Potions 88% and Basic Healing 92%."

She didn't say anything at first, which made him a little nervous, but then she asked, "What did you major in at University?"

He cleared his throat, "curse application." He said quietly.

Silence.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Marcus, you realize that majoring in and passing the requirements for curse application, curse breaking or ward creation makes you smarter than 90% of the average wizarding population." She stated.

He chuckled, "you sound surprised, Princess." He said teasing her.

"Why are you working for my parents?" she asked

He sighed, this was a heavy conversation, "I'm a Flint."

"So?"

"You remember your reaction when you realized who I was?" he asked with a twinge of bitterness.

"Oh Marcus, I'm so…." she was about to apologize again, but he cut her off.

"Don't apologize, princess, you don't need to, but you're also more forgiving than most. I couldn't get a job in the wizarding world. Neither could Pucey, so we sought other means."

Silence.

He furrowed his brows, wondering what she was thinking. He was about to ask her, but she interrupted him, "What did Pucey major in?"

He chuckled, "Ward creation." He said.

He almost dropped the phone when she screeched, "MERLINS BEARD, MARCUS!"

He was laughing now at her reaction, "What princess?" he was playing dumb.

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, got it?" she scolded standing on her bed wearing pajamas shorts and a tank top, her chest heaving in excitement.

"Yes ma'am." he said dutifully.

"Do you like what you're doing – the oral surgery?"

He sobered instantly, _Touchy touchy_ he thought, _this could go horribly wrong_.

He didn't answer right away, "Marcus, tell me." she prompted certain she already knew the answer.

"Not really, no. It's …gross." He said and then added, "…but I'll do it, because I need to have a purpose a skill."

She was giggling, "Why are you giggling?" he asked.

Her voice turned a bit raspy and she lay back down, "Do you trust me Marcus?"  
He frowned, "Not when you sound like your getting ready to build an evil empire."

Giggles again.

"Marcus, can I call you back?" she asked suddenly.

"Okay." He said and she hung up. He looked at his phone like he could see her through it.

Dialing.

Ringing.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller, "Pretty witch, such a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure of your soft voice and tender words?" he asked.

She snorted, "I have a serious question for you." she said

Her matter of fact tone and hurried manner snapped him out of his usually laid back approach, "shoot." He said.

"Do you like what you're doing… for work, I mean?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "No. It's boring." He deadpanned, "why?"

"I have a proposal." She declared.

Immediately interested, but back to his humorous flirting, "I'm just not ready for that yet, pretty witch. Maybe Marcus would be more amenable to putting a ring on your finger, but I'm just too much of a free spirit." He said wistfully

"Are you done?" she asked.

He snorted, "Yep, what's the proposal." He prompted not really expecting anything life changing, "I'm going to major in curse breaking. I don't want to work for anyone. Let's start a company. With yours, mine and Marcus' knowledge and talent, we could be very successful." She said hoping he wouldn't shoot it down immediately, she was prepared, however, to become persistent about this, she had the rest of the year.

He hadn't spoken yet, "Adrian?"

"You realize, witch, that we _couldn't_ get a job in the wizarding world. We were turned away." He said.

"Yes, but you didn't have Gryffindors Princess partnering with you; one-third of the Golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend, the witch who conjured a patronus strong enough to save him from Voldemort _and_ rivaling the power of Albus Dumbledore himself." She said triumphantly, "…besides, I think your upbringing will help us; not only are you purebloods, but you're familiar with the types of curses and spells placed on ancestral artifacts, we can use that knowledge." She finished excited, _this was the best idea she'd ever had_!

"Have you cleared this with Marcus?" he asked suspicious.

"Not yet." She said sheepishly.

He laughed a rich chocolaty sound, "I'm in witch, but you're gonna have a hell of a time convincing Flint. He feels indebted to your parents." He said on a serious note.

"I'll take of my parents, but you need to help me with Marcus. I'll be back for the holidays, one more week." She said and then asked, "I'm calling him back, should I broach the subject with him tonight?"

"The sooner the better. Plant the seed and let him get comfortable with it."

"Do I tell him I told you?"

"Yes."

"ok, Good night Adrian." He smirked at her soft voice, _she sounded sweet_.

"Night, pretty witch."

CLICK.

Dialing.

Ringing.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I need you to sit down or lay back or whatever you need to get comfortable. Okay?"

"I'm there, what's going on?" he asked.

"I just got off the phone with Adrian." She said and was about to continue when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Adrian was most witch's wet dream. He was devilishly handsome and his easy manner and sense of humor usually drew the pretty ones in by the truck load, "Before you jump to conclusions, Marcus, it isn't what you think!" she snapped at him sensing his abrupt shift in mood.

"Then what is it?" he snapped right back.

She cringed, he was intimidating on the phone as well as in person, "I want to start a company and I want you and Pucey to partner with me."

That was sooo not what he was expecting, "One more time princess."

"Partners, you, me and Pucey, wizarding world." She summarized.

"no." he said

"Why not?" she asked.

"Your reputation would suffer and I couldn't … won't be responsible for people thinking the worst of you, not to mention, your parents hired me when no one else would."

"First, people are going to talk, we'll just have to work that much harder to prove them wrong. Second, my reputation is fairly solid and I doubt your sordid background could penetrate the armor of good deeds I have crafted." She said haughtily.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "… and third?" he asked

"My mother has designs on matchmaking, so when you tell her you miss the wizarding world and her daughter within it, she'll push you out the door and hire another intern."

"She likes me. She'll miss me." he said being difficult.

She huffed, "Really, Marcus, a little full of ourselves? Just tell her you're partnering with me."

"Is Pucey in?"

"Yes."

"What will we call ourselves?" he asked

"Hmmm, GPF associates?" she suggested not having given it much thought previously.

"Why is G first and F last?" he asked sounding like a petulant child.

"In order of discovery; my idea, Pucey bought in and then you were last." She explained.

"Only because you didn't give me a chance!" he said mildly irritated and then frowned, "wait, how long is it going to be before you're ready to start?"

"Nothing is stopping you from starting now. We can announce after we sit and plan, but we should wait until my NEWT scores come in." she said.

"We need to think of a better name." he grumbled.

"So you in, Flint?" she asked.

"I think so, but what if we… _this_… progress and then we fight and you hex me and get sent to Azkaban. What'll happen to the business?" he asked.

"Flare for the dramatics, yeah?" she teased; "there is nothing that'll keep you from continuing to operate without me present. You just won't be able to use my untarnished and noble name anymore." She said her nose in the air.

He chuckled, "So when are you coming home Princess?" he asked.

She smiled at his phrasing – making home sound like it was anywhere with him… she snorted -she really needed to stop reading those stupid romance novels!

_**(A/N: Call for company names: need one, please! Include your suggestions with your reviews. thanks much!)**_


	15. Marcus?

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Hermione's schedule:

Monday – Potions and Ancient Runes

Tuesday – Herbology, Charms and Arithmancy

Wednesday – Dark Arts and Transfiguration

Thursday – Care of Magical Creatures and Divination

Friday off!

The week whizzed by quickly and soon she found herself sitting in Divinations wondering why she chose this stupid NEWT.

She made it through the _Principals of Reading Tea Leaves, Fire Scrying _and_ Meditation_; now her last task for Divination: Predictions.

_UGH!_

She looked around and found students carefully focusing; she sighed, what in the world was she going to predict? She let her mind wander. Her summers with the Weasley's, Ginny's friendship and subsequent betrayal; Ron's obsessive chess matches and his desire to be the best at something… _OH! I've got it_! She thought excitedly.

She wrote down her prediction and handed it to Trelawney.

"mmmm, dear girl, you're certain this is what you saw, the vision in your head filled with orange and black?" Trelawney said in her 'prophecy voice'.

"Yes Professor, May I go?"

The unkempt woman nodded and frowned reading the essay Hermione wrote.

She was free! All done! She met the rest of the group in the Great Hall for dinner.

"So, Granger, How did Divination go?" Draco asked with a smirk.

She snorted, "I had to make a prediction." She said.

Blaise and Pansy laughed, "Well out with it!" Pansy encouraged.

Hermione smiled and in her best Trelawney prophetic impression she told them of her prediction that the Chudley Cannons would win the Quidditch cup with Ronald Weasley at the helm playing keeper.

They all laughed, but it was Harry who paused, "Why?" he asked.

She sighed, "I just feel like he deserves a chance and maybe it'll come true, who knows?" she said, but she knew that once the Prophet got wind of their NEWTs the prediction would be plastered all over the papers, so hopefully by fall, Ron would be accepted to at least try out.

Harry and Draco knew Hermione well enough to know that she didn't do anything without a calculated reason, but they didn't say another word.

The next day at lunch, the last day before break, the owls flew in with the mail, The Daily Prophet going to many students and all of the staff.

_GOLDEN TRIO FINISHED WITH NEWTs!_

_Cleverist witch of her age, indeed, Miss Hermione Granger achieves the highest scores and highest number of NEWTs in 100 hundred years! _

_Transfiguration 110%, Arithmancy112%, Potions 108%, Herbology 110%, Charms 110%, Dark Arts 112%, Ancient Runes112%, Care of Magical Creatures 110% and Divination 95%._

_This reporter wonders why Miss Granger chose a Divination NEWT, with so many talented seers this century it is unlikely Miss Granger will follow this path. However, her prediction will certainly cause a stir as she prophesized that the hardest working team in the league, the Chudley Cannons, will take the cup this year with Ronald Weasley leading the way as Keeper. The Chudley team manager was quoted as saying, "We're looking forward to interviewing Mr. Weasley."_

_Mr. Weasley declined the NEWTs this year, but we wish him much luck with his budding Quidditch career._

A loud hurrah was heard above the shocked whispers and rustling of papers as people read the front page news.

Ron was standing up smiling and waving at her, mouthing 'thank you's' and blowing kisses at her, causing half the Slytherin table to roll their eyes at the exuberant red head.

She snorted and tipped her head in acknowledgment.

The story continued.

_The boy-who-lived (with Miss Granger's assistance) achieved more than enough NEWTs to be eligible for Auror training, with scores higher than the average Hogwarts student. We're proud of Mr. Potter and learned just this morning that he and Draco Malfoy have been accepted into Auror training in the fall. Good Luck Boys!_

_Speaking of… the young Mr. Malfoy achieved the second highest scores; Transfiguration 98%, Arithmancy100%, Potions 100%, Herbology 98%, Charms 100%, Dark Arts 110%, Ancient Runes100%, Care of Magical Creatures 98%._

"How in the world did they get the results so quickly, we just finished yesterday?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Two words: Golden. Trio." Blaise explained.

"We should celebrate." Draco said.

They all nodded, "Let's go clubbing over break… in muggle London." He added.

With excited agreement they promised to owl and set a date for the next Saturday, giving them a week to get settled… and a week to recover, before they had to return to school.

_***Marcus_

"Marcus?" Janey called.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded from his office walking quickly to meet her.

"I have a patient; I want you to take a look, tell me what you see and how you would help him." She said professionally.

He was always impressed with her professional manner. She was warm and welcoming, but she, so easily, slipped into 'business mode' when dealing with patients… except when she was teasing her husband, then it was all laughs and more ribbing.

Marcus was pretty sure the man didn't mind though, he fairly glowed when his wife showered her attention on him.

Marcus entered the office to find a little boy about six years in age with a cleft lip and palate.

Marcus cleared his throat and schooled his features.

The little boys' eyes widened when the large wizard paused at the doorway, "it's ok Ralph, he's here to assist me." Janey soothed while brushing the boys' bangs aside.

The little boy looked at Janey and back to Marcus and said in a nasally tone, "Mummy, says I'll grow big and tall someday as long as she keeps watering me. Your mum must have watered you a lot." The little boy had trouble getting all that out, but in the end both Marcus and Janey understood what he said.

Janey laughed – Marcus didn't get it and looked to Janey for clarification.

It took her a minute to understand why Marcus was confused… and then it dawned on her, wizards didn't tend plants like muggles did.

"I'll explain later. Right now, what do you see?" she said still smiling.

"Cleft lip and Palate." He said swallowing, "I would perform the _Millard procedure." _He said without emotion, though it was contrary to what he was feeling.

He knew the cause and looked at the boys' mother.

She was thin and haggard looking; her eyes were bouncing around the office and he noticed she was twitching.

_Drugs_. He thought and got angry. She caused this; caused her son to go through his short life under scrutiny.

…and for a short second his mind tapped into its dark recesses pulling out a little bit of the loathing his father passed down for muggles. He quickly shook his head and looked at Janey expectantly.

"Thank you Marcus, You may go." She said her brow wrinkled a bit as she inspected the open mouth of the child in the seat.

He sat in his chair and hoped that Hermione was serious about starting a company, if not, he and Pucey would have to think of something else and fast.

_*** Hermione_

It was Sunday morning and she had just finished packing when Draco knocked on her open door.

She looked at his drawn face and frowned, "Are you ok?" she asked beckoning him to sit down next to her.

He did, "I don't think I want to live at the Manor after we graduate." He said

She shrugged, "So don't." thinking it was an easy solution.

He looked at her, "It's not that easy, it's tradition."

Another tactic, "Where would you live if not at the Manor?" She asked

"My father owns a cottage in Surrey, if I had some roommates I could live there." He said looking at her, gauging her reaction.

She looked at him, "I'm sure Blaise would be happy to live with you."

"I need more than one." He told her looking into her eyes.

She gave him a pondering look, "You could ask Harry, but I think he's looking forward to living at Grimmauld Place with Sirius. What about Greg?" she asked.

"He's going to live with his parents at their estates. What about you?" he asked.

Her brows rose in surprise, "Me?"

He nodded.

She hadn't given much thought to where she was going to live, though now that she was presented with it, she was pretty sure she didn't want to live with her parents and she also knew she wouldn't be making much money while she apprenticed.

She, Harry and Ron along with some others had been awarded the Order of Merlin first class and with that a lifetime monthly stipend from the Ministry and a land title, but she wasn't ready to dip into that yet.

"Ok." She said nodding her head.

"Ok?" he asked mildly surprised, he'd been prepared to turn on the charm and hound her for days.

"What about our Goddaughter?" she asked concerned about the size of the cottage.

Draco smiled as he had thought of that as well, "The cottage is on a considerable amount of land, unplottable. It has five bedrooms; one for each of us, one for our Goddaughter and one guest. The cottage has three house elves – all paid with one day off a week–"he added knowing she was about to object, "But when she is born we'll get another nanny elf to help with her care."

She blinked at him, impressed with how he had thought this entire thing out, "You know, Pansy and Daphne want to open a preschool and elementary for young wizards and witches, we could put her in school when she's old enough." Hermione speculated.

A deep voice from the door way interrupted her thoughts, "planning your Goddaughters future already Mya?" Blaise asked.

She laughed, "Yeah I guess so."

She returned focus to Draco, "How do we approach your father?" she asked assuming that he wouldn't want to do it alone… besides there were safety in numbers, not that Lucius would harm Draco… permanently.

"We ambush him. Me, you and Blaise. Today, I've owled mum and she's prepping him." He said

"Prepping him?"

"Planting the seed, you know - wife stuff." He said casually making her laugh.

"Ok, when do we leave? I'm all packed a ready, so whenever you and Blaise are ready we can go ambush one of the most powerful wizards in England." She said derisively.

He laughed, "He's a teddy bear." He said and laughed along with her, they all knew that wasn't the case by any stretch of the imagination.

_*** The ambush_

All three apperated directly onto Malfoy grounds and walked slowly to the door.

"Ready?" Draco asked taking a deep breath.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Hermione said after confirming with Blaise.

They were met by Tinky, who took their cloaks.

Narcissa Malfoy passed in front of them and nodded at her son before entering the study where his father sat.

Hermione wanted to laugh at the absurdity with which Draco and his mother played covertly. It was all very cloak and dagger.

Lucius raised his head and smiled when he saw his son walk in; it faltered slightly when Hermione and Blaise walked in behind him.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at Narcissa, who remained stoic and seated in her chair by the fire; though she met his gaze, he could read nothing from her expression.

"Ahhh, so I'm to be ambushed." He drawled smoothly speaking the conclusion his mind came to seconds before.

Draco flushed and Blaise studied his shoes; Hermione met his gaze. So he focused on her, "What is it then, Miss Granger?" he asked.

He knew if his son brought her, he was expecting a fight. Lucius wanted to laugh; he was certain he knew what the issue was, if Narcissa's gentle prodding this morning was any indicator.

Hermione took a deep breath and when brown eyes met gray, she spoke, "We were hoping to …" she smirked, "commandeer your cottage in Surrey. It's big enough for all three of us including our Goddaughter when the time comes." She said motioning between her and Draco when speaking of their Goddaughter.

She no longer referred to Blaises' soon-to-be daughter as Blaises' daughter; it was always her or Draco's Goddaughter.

Blaise found it endearing and his love for her grew.

This time Lucius did laugh and Draco and Blaise stared at her like she was daft for speaking to Lucius Malfoy like that.

She wasn't disrespectful, but her choice of phrasing fell just short of tactless.

When Lucius laughed they stared at him open mouthed, "Father?"

"You may live at Surrey Cottage, Draco; you and your friends." Lucius approved.

"Thank you father, we'll move in after graduation." He said and they all sat down.

Narcissa was smiling and Lucius was shaking his head, "Miss Granger, Blaise, will you stay for lunch?" Lucius asked.

They both nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you Miss Granger, for making this day that much brighter." He complimented making her blush prettily.

_The man was a charmer, no wonder people followed him_. she thought while following the Malfoys and Blaise to the dining area.

_***that night in the Granger home_

She hadn't heard from Marcus in a few days.

Dialing.

Ringing.

"Hello." He said

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sooo what's going on?" she asked a little unsure.

"Nothing."

She decided that if had wanted to talk to her he would have called, so she tried not to be hurt and attempted to end the phone call, "I just wanted to make sure you were alive. I'll leave you to your evening." She said

"No, I'm sorry I haven't called. I saw your scores; you did … well, outstanding." He said lamely not really knowing what else to say, but knowing that he didn't want to end the call.

She snorted, "I guess. Know what I did today?"

"What?"

"Made arrangements to move in with Malfoy and Blaise after graduation."

He sat straight up in bed, "Come again?" he said.

"Draco asked me and Blaise to move in with him after graduation. There's enough bedrooms for all three of us and my goddaughter when she arrives and a guest suite. It's perfect." She said excited.

Silence.

"Marcus?"


	16. lemons

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet (lemons)**_

"Marcus?" she asked a second time. It was starting to worry her; she thought he'd be happy she'd have her own place… kind of.

_*** Inside the mind of Marcus._

Did she just say what I think she said? She's moving in with Draco formerly, Slytherin Sex God – title passed down from Pucey to Draco – and Blaise, for whom she had feelings and only stopped because a girl he shagged got pregnant.

Ok, let's go over facts:

Fact one: I like her; I'm attracted to her; I have yet to act on aforementioned attraction.

Fact two: She's still in school (_for half a year_); she seems to be attracted to me as well, but has yet to act on it.

Fact three: She suggested partnering with him and Pucey; business and pleasure don't mix.

Fact four: If we married we would only have to worry about two names in the company title instead of three.

…Wait, scratch 'fact four' what the hell am I thinking… Marriage with a witch I haven't even kissed!

Ahem (_mental throat clearing_)

_New_ Fact four: I'm teeth gnashingly jealous. I have the worst possessive streak; I want her to live with me and not with those pretty boys.

Fact four addendum: what if she likes said pretty boys more than me?

She's huffing, why is she huffing… oh right, waiting for some response.

_*** Things about Marcus Hermione should know according to Pucey_

Adrian sitting in a single chair in small interview room with white walls.

Interviewer: What should Miss Granger know about Marcus?

AP: He rarely reacts to surprises he considers not positive, with grace. She should expect anger in this situation (_plays back scene when she tells him she's moving in with DM and BZ_).

Interviewer: How should she respond to his anger?

AP: One of two ways, fight fire with fire, but don't walk away or coddle him.

Interviewer: Cue Marcus' reaction and let's see how HG responds.

"So what? now that Zabini's no longer a marriage prospect you've decided to be the witch on the side?" he snarled.

(_oooooh – ouch that hurt_. Comments from the peanut gallery.)

She gasped surprised by his sudden anger, "You're angry, because you think so little of me that you believe I would whore myself out to him… or maybe both of them. They _are_ quite handsome." She scorned then continued, "I never thought one wizard was enough for me anyway. Such a contrast between them – light and dark – oh the fantasies I could dream!" she said her voice heavy with sarcasm and disappointment.

(_Well done Miss Granger!_ – peanut gallery)

He cleared his throat, "That's not what I thought… well maybe a little, but it's not because I think little of you. I think… well… never mind."

"Marcus?" she said softly.

"yes." he responded his voice deep and soft.

"I'm home, Can we talk in person?" she asked.

"It's 11pm, princess." He said, but he was already getting out of bed and looking for his jeans.

"I know. You can apperate directly into my room."

He cleared his throat again. He needed some water.

"Ok. Ten minutes." He said and hung up.

The nanosecond after she hung up, she jumped out of bed like a woman on fire, scrambled around the room picking up clothes. She ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and look in the mirror.

She performed a quick cleansing spell and checked the state of her pajamas – mint green boy shorts snugly fit around her thighs and bum and a white camisole with a matching mint green clover that read: **Lucky Charm**.

POP! _Just in time_, she thought.

He couldn't speak at first, he just stared at her. She was a vision. Her breasts were almost visible through the light top she was wearing, her nipples already pebbled.

He noticed her legs next, toned, sculpted, luscious. He wanted to trail kisses from her pretty pink toe nails to the apex of her thighs… and oh the things he wanted to do there…

She blushed, "Will you lay with me? We can talk." She said looking up at him with pretty doe eyes.

He nodded and kicked off his shoes.

She climbed under the covers and Marcus was certain she bent over unnecessarily showing him her firm round utterly delectable bum. He wanted to squeeze it with his hands and taste it with his tongue. He groaned quietly at the thought.

Once she was in bed she scooted over to make room for him. He sighed and climbed in as well. They got situated, awkwardly at first. Each had a pillow, lying on their backs, though their shoulders were touching, it was a bit tense.

She smiled suddenly and turned to face him, "Names for our company." She said and he smiled too.

After laughing and making silly suggestions, they found themselves quite close to each other.

He had his hand on her naked thigh under the covers; her leg was bent and leaning against his leg. It wasn't moving his hand was just resting there.

Her head was leaning into his shoulder and would turn to look up occasionally.

Her arm was wrapped around his arm – the same one resting on her thigh.

Their hands were both resting on his stomach, very close to each other, but not interlaced.

"Fluceyer" she suggested giggling quietly at the face he made.

"Puflinter." He suggested smiling triumphantly

"No way, that's so …"

"…Much better than yours?" he finished for her.

She wrinkled her nose at him and he leaned over to kiss it on impulse.

She just stared at him and he quickly opened his mouth to apologize, but she held up her hand, "No need, I was just surprised is all." She whispered.

Awkward silence.

"Marcus?"

He turned to look at her; it was dark, but the moon shining in through the window let in enough light to see the faint glow of red from her hair and a shadow of her face.

"Tell me how you would touch me." he could barely hear the last part, but heard he did.

He closed his eyes, this conversation was dangerous.

He swallowed; "Princess that's not a good idea…" he looked down at her.

She looked him in the eyes, "I trust you." she said and he had to swallow his groan.

This would be torturous for him.

"I would take care – go slowly." He started and felt her sigh and lay her head down near him.

Closing his eyes, he started talking to her, "I love the smell and feel of your hair, Hermione. I would run my fingers through it gently. As I reached the ends I would fist my hands and pull your head back and taste your soft lips." He swallowed and noticed with some satisfaction that she licked her lips and she had her eyes closed as well.

"I would want to see you. So I would stand back and bind your wrists so you couldn't get away." He paused to look for her reaction, the small smirk on her face told him to continue, "I would run my hands from your fingers to your breasts, taking each nipple and rolling them gently in-between my forefinger and my thumb. You would arch into my grasp and I would replace my fingers with my mouth." She sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, but my teeth and tongue, nipping and laving your nipples would have you whimpering and moaning in pleasure.

You would have your legs parted to accommodate my larger body and I would be lying in between them. I can smell you, Hermione. So sweet.

As I moved downward I would leave wet kisses in my wake."  
Her hand was now massaging his arm: clenching and unclenching. She had turned a little bringing his hand closer to her honey pot.

He could feel her thinly clad breasts against his bare arm.

"Go on." she said and softly moved her hips forward.

He closed his eyes and prayed for strength.

"I would reach your center, your heat and find you wet for me. It would make my mouth water." He was squeezing her thigh now urging her to continue gently rutting. Each time his finger reached the bottom of the shorts, and each time he maneuvered them to breech the fabric…. So close to her core.

"Your legs would be spread before me, parted to accept me; glistening in anticipation of me filling you."

"Will you lick me, Marcus? Will you taste me?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Princess, I will. My tongue will circle your clit…" as if his mind wanted to bring home the point to Hermione his finger on her thigh, started to move in circles with the flat of the tips of his fingers pressing slightly at the top of the circle.

"with the flat of my tongue I would lick back and forth until I felt you shake for me, call my name as you came. I would drink every drop of you until you couldn't take any more…"

That did it, she lifted her head and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss that had him tightening his grip in her hair.

"Touch me, Marcus, please." Her soft begging was his undoing, he growled and used both hands to gruffly pull her shorts off and spread her legs all without breaking the steamy kiss.

She moaned and panted at his rough treatment, but loved it just the same.

"Let me taste you, Hermione. Let me show you?" he half told half asked.

"Yes yes yes, Marcus, please."

He kissed her once again and pushed up her shirt to reveal her rosy nipples; taking one in his mouth he suckled her and nipped at her making her squirm and quietly call out in pain/pleasure.

He moved south and smelled her sweet scent permeate his nostrils… he groaned and moved closer.

She could feel the heat from his breath and thought she would go insane for wanting his mouth on her.

Finally, he pushed her legs up and around his shoulders held them there by the backs of her thighs.

She felt mildly exposed, but aroused at his attention.

She was beautiful; pink and wet and swollen.

He bit her thigh and kissed it better. He licked her labia and moved his tongue expertly around where she wanted it to be.

He pushed his tongue inside of her and she moaned pressing his head closer, "Yes yes." she cried.

He delved lower and tasted her backside. He gloried in the heady flavor and tasted again. He replaced his tongue with a finger and pushed inside her bum making her jump a little then push back seeking more pressure.

His tongue returned to her swollen nub, licking and licking and sucking, his finger pumping and her moaning, Marcus thought _he_ was going to cum.

She was so responsive, more than any other witch he'd been with, most were cold fish. No matter how you pleasured them they would just wait for you to finish. There was no enthusiasm or passion.

Marcus and Pucey complained about it constantly… or they did.

Her legs trembled and he could feel small contractions around his finger, he knew she was going to cum soon and increased the pressure with his tongue.

A quick intake of breath from her and a whispered 'Marcus' a few times and he felt her fall apart under his oral ministrations.

Then surprised as he was, he rutted once against the mattress and came so hard he saw stars behind his eyes.

When she returned to earth, his face was resting between her still parted thighs – in fact his cheek was flat against her inner thigh, his nose very close to her center, his eyes closed.

She looked like she was going to object, but he shook his head just a little, "no, I like it here." He said happily.

Normally, she thought, she would feel uncomfortable with this, but with him she didn't. She decided to lay back and run her fingers through his hair instead.

"Marcus?"

"Hmmm" came the hum from between her legs.

"Aren't you?... I can…ummm" she didn't know how to say it.

"I came princess. You made me cum and you didn't even have to touch me." he said satisfied

She smiled at that and closed her eyes.

"Marcus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you angry that I'm moving in with Draco and Blaise?" she asked hesitantly

"No, Princess, I'm not mad. Just jealous." He admitted.

She smiled a giddy smile and hoped he didn't see it – he did and smiled to himself in response to hers, "Nothing to be jealous about, Marcus. They're just flat mates." She soothed.

He nodded, feeling better.

They drifted off to sleep – her with her legs spread and he with his nose in her quim and his face on her thigh.

Neither of them had ever slept so soundly.


	17. a teensy bit more lemons

Never the Twain Shall Meet

The room was dark and calm, its occupants sleeping soundly.

Hermione arched her back a little and rolled slightly over on her side bringing her leg over; unfortunately it landed on Marcus' other cheek waking him with a start.

His eyes popped open, his eyes shooting back and forth (with his eyes only) panicked that he couldn't move freely as the device, which was strangely pliant, soft and warm, was preventing his head from moving.

Before the memory of last night he inhaled and took in the sweet scent of sex. His cock responded immediately and he groaned as the memories came flooding back and with them came the craving for her taste.

He brought his large hand to her curved bum and caressed it. He sent a hot puff of breath to her center in response to the feel of her silky skin. He grasped the back side of her hip and moved forward bringing his lips to her nether.

He kissed her letting his tongue flick lightly inside her warm folds. She moaned and moved her hand down to his hair.

He kissed her again and flicked her clit with an upward stroke of his tongue. She gasped and her eyes popped open, when he saw her look down he put his mouth on her slurping and sucking; licking and fucking. She tasted so good.

Her hips were starting to roll and her moans were getting louder as he ate her with vigor.

He pushed her on her back and wrapped his arms around her legs placing his hands at her hips stilling her writhing frame.

"ohmyGods…oh oh.." she moaned and arched her back freezing for a moment.

Marcus drank in her orgasm, his tongue moving languidly while she floated back down.

He was wearing his jeans and right now, they were painfully tight. He pushed himself up and kissed her.

She could smell herself on her lips and groaned at what it meant. She sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and licked his lips hungrily.

"Princess…" he whispered rutting against her, "we have to stop, I can't … I'm losing control."

He pleaded but didn't let go of her nor did he stop kissing her. His arms tightened around her rolling them over so that he was on top of her.

He pulled back, "you're first time shouldn't be like this, Princess." He said quietly.

The rumble of his chest distracting her, "it should be exactly like this Marcus." She said and lifted her head to kiss him again.

He didn't stop her, in fact, lowered his head to kiss her back.

After a moment, he sighed and pulled back, "I can't. not in your childhood bedroom." He said sullenly.

She huffed, but then had an idea, "Marcus?" she whispered like she usually does, she knew he liked when she spoke his name like that.

"Hmmm?" he said his face buried in her neck.

"Let me see you." she said pushing to roll him over.

He stiffened, but then let her roll them.

He was slouching against her head board looking at her. She reached over and touched his straining member through the denim.

He hissed and she returned his gaze.

Her small hand went to undo his pants; after the button was popped his hand moved to still hers.

"Let me." she whispered seductively, "I want to see you; touch you." she said her hand already moving to the zipper.

She unzipped and was surprised to note that Marcus didn't wear anything under his pants.

She pushed his pants apart and down watching his rather large member stand proudly for her.

She hesitated and looked at him again for some kind of confirmation that once they did have sex that it would fit.

She couldn't' read the expression on his face or the emotion in his eyes, but after a second he spoke, "it's ok princess." He said reassuring her.

Looking at the twitching cock, "show me what to do Marcus."

He paused and then pulled her close, his arm tightly around her waist his other hand slowly stroking himself.

He let up and took her small hand in his guiding her over the large base, "Wrap your hand around me." he said tensely.

She did – her finger didn't reach, "Harder princess." He said through clenched teeth.

"Move your hand up in a pumping motion."

He gasped and jerked his hips upward in response to her ministrations. His arm tightened around her bringing her almost on top of him in a slouched sitting position.

"Faster." He bit out.

She responded, "I'm … cumm… ing" he sighed and she watched in awe as milky liquid spurt from the tip. Some got on her hand and curiosity got the better of her.

His dark eyes watched as she brought her hand up to her mouth, her little tongue darting out to lick his release.

He groaned and closed his eyes; she was going to be the death of him.

She didn't think it was bad, a little salty/bitter, but not bad.

He cast a quick cleansing spell, pulled his pants up not buttoning the top button and sank, with her, back into the soft mattress for an extra hour of shut eye.

_***next morning_

"Hermione?" Janey called walking down the hall to her daughters' door.

_***in the room_

Two sets of eyes popped open and scrambled out of bed, Hermione quickly finding her knickers and Marcus almost tumbling over while he was simultaneously watching her and trying to put on his shoes standing up.

Her mother was almost there so Hermione did the only thing she could do; cast a disillusionment charm over Marcus and hissed, "Now shhhh."

He wanted to snort at her, but didn't when he felt the chilly wave wash over him and stood as still as he could.

The door opened to Hermione in her night clothes waving her wand to change her sheets and make the bed, "good morning dear." Her mother sighed, "Magic would be nice, sometimes I'm so envious."

Hermione turned to face her mother and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Mya, we need to talk, so come down to breakfast in about an hour ok?"

Hermione frowned, "Okay… is everything all right? No one's dying, right?"

Janey laughed, "Oh no nothing like that."

As soon as the door clicked shut Hermione cast a silencing spell around the room and not a second later Marcus' phone rang.

He cleared his throat and answered as Hermione removed the disillusionment spell over him, "Good Morning Miss Janey." He said to let Mya know it was her mum.

"Yes, an hour is fine. I'll be there." He said feeling weird that he was already 'there'.

"Ok see you then." He said and hung up.

He looked at the sexy little witch in front of him and smirked, "I'm coming to breakfast in an hour, so get dressed." He joked and bent down to kiss her softly before he apperated away.

She sat down on the bed and sighed happily.

She cleaned up her room, showered and fixed her hair before she dug through her trunk of clothing to find something to wear. While she was doing two owls pecked on her window hooting at each other angrily.

She opened the window and gave them both a treat and untied each parchment. They remained perched on her dresser so she assumed they both wanted responses.

_Mya,_

_Do you have time to go walk through Surrey Cottage today with Blaise and me? Apperate to Malfoy Manor around two o'clock. Send a response back with Tigger._

_Draco._

*** hoot hoot

_Draco,_

_I'll be there._

_Mya._

"Here you go, Tigger." She said to the owl giving him another treat and tying the response to his leg gently.

She opened the next parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_Are you available to join us for brunch at Guillome's on Tuesday? Ladies Malfoy, Greengrass (daughters too) and Pucey will be in attendance as well as both Mrs. Weasley and her daughter Ginerva._

_Please let me know if you can attend. You can apperate or floo here to Nott Estates or floo with Lady Malfoy from Malfoy Manor at 10:30._

_Please send a response with Jonesy._

_Respectfully,_

_Alexandra Nott (formerly Zabini)_

***Hoot Hoot

Hermione knew Blaise's mother had married Theo Notts father some time ago so wasn't confused by the last name.

She remembered feeling compassion and sadness for Roland Nott her fifth year; Theo was killed by a rogue spell in a Diagon alley attack by death eaters. Theo was Rolands only child and his wife had died giving birth.

_Mrs. Nott,_

_I would be honored to attend. Thank you so much for the invitation. I will floo with Lady Malfoy if she is amenable as I find myself at Malfoy Manor often._

_Respectfully,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Please call me Mya._

She sent the owl away with a parting treat and returned to her closet.

The open window had given her a chill and it had started to snow, so she pulled out dark gray denims, black boots and a winter white turtle neck sweater. Leaving her hair down and casting a jasmine scented spell over herself she made her way to the kitchen.

She walked in to find Janey hovering over/beside Marcus as she monitored him cutting tomato in precise cubes for the omelets' she was making.

He was laughing and Janey just huffed and took the knife away pushing him to a chair.

"Oh good Mya, get Marcus some coffee, would you? He's pants at slicing tomatoes." Janey said making David snort and Marcus express mock outrage and Hermione shake her head in disbelief. She was pretty sure she walked into some alternate universe like Bizarro world.

As they sat to eat Hermione looked at her mother in curiosity, "So mum, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Janey lowered her fork to the plate and looked to her husband for encouragement. He nodded and she looked at her daughter and Marcus, "A week or so ago, we took in a patient. A little boy with a cleft lip and palate." She paused.

Marcus remembered, "Ralph." He said his face expressionless.

Janey nodded, "Well, there are other like him. Many others and we can help… we want to help. There is an organization that accepts dentists from all over the world to help these children fix this deformity. We joined." She paused again.

Hermione connected the dots, "Where are you going?" she asked slowly.

"We're going to India first." David answered looking at his daughter.

"When are you leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Right after you graduate."

"Are you coming back?"

"Eventually."

Hermione nodded, that's why they were so hesitant and that's why they wanted Marcus there as well, he would be affected.

"You're selling the practice?" Marcus asked.

Janey nodded hoping he wouldn't be terribly angry or disappointed.

"You're selling the house?" Hermione asked.

David nodded.

Hermione and Marcus looked at each other and back at her parents, "Ok." She said and both returned to eating.

David and Janey were not expecting such … well, they just weren't expecting it to be this easy, especially from their daughter.

Janey narrowed her eyes, "spill it, young lady."

Marcus snorted and Hermione shot him a glare effectively ending his mirth.

"I'm moving in with Draco and Blaise – I'm godmother to Blaise's unborn daughter" she let that sink in before she continued, "…and Marcus, Adrian Pucey and I are starting a company back in the wizarding world."

Janey processed everything and smiled. She decided to address each, "Blaise got some girl pregnant?"

"Ginny Weasley." Hermione said in her best scandalized voice making Marcus' eyes roll.

"I didn't know they were an item. Truth be told I always thought he had a thing for you." David said.

Marcus interjected, "He did. For two years. They even started something, but Weaselette just dropped the bomb killing whatever romance Mya and he started."

Hermione told her mum and father about what happened.

Janey shook her head, "that's just terrible." And then moved on, "who is Adrian Pucey?"

"My best mate and flat mate. We've known each other since we were babies. His mother practically raised me."

"What's the company, exactly?" David wanted to know.

"Curse breaking and application and Wards creation." She said proudly.

"What are you going to call it?" Janey asked.

The two looked at each other and smirked, "We have no idea."

"What's the competition?" David asked.

"No other independent companies, only Ministry workers." Hermione said having done her research.

Janey shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Cornerstone Affiliates; curses and wards." She said meeting the pleasantly surprised expressions of Marcus and Hermione.

Hermione broke out into a wide grin, "that sounds great!" Marcus nodded in agreement.

_***After breakfast._

Dialing.

Ringing.

"Pucey here." He said professionally.

"It's Mya; I won't keep you. How does _Cornerstone Affiliates; curses and wards_ sound?"

His face broke out into a very pleased smile and his secretary wondered to whom he was speaking; she hadn't seen him look that pleased in months.

"Can you meet me for lunch?" he asked.

"If it's an early lunch; Marcus and I are at my house, we can go together." She said.

"Why early?" he asked

"Nosy." She admonished in a teasingly manner

He huffed waiting for her to answer, "I'm meeting Draco and Blaise to go see our new home in Surrey at 2."

"Oh, can I come? I hate work." He asked whining.

She snorted and he heard her relay the sentiment to Marcus.

Marcus chuckled.

"Of course you can, you still owe me a shopping trip, so afterwards, we're going shopping… mama needs a new pair a shoes!"

He laughed, "Ok pretty witch, see you and the big wizard at 11:30 then."

They hung up and she turned to said big wizard, "Lunch with ...our partner at 11:30."

"You realize he's probably going to quit… today." Marcus said pulling Hermione close, bending down to plant kisses on her neck and cheeks.

"I can't think when you do that, Marcus." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled back suddenly, "So Cornerstone Affiliates… I like that." He said smiling down at her.

She thought he looked roguishly handsome and hoped to see him smile more often.


	18. giggles

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

With a POP Marcus and Hermione apperated to the alley way behind Adrian's work place. They looked around and walked out of the alley casually and into the glass turn-style front entrance of the large reflective building.

The receptionist at the desk looked up and paused; her eyes widening at the size of the large man walking forward with a little woman in tow, "M-May I help you?" she asked not taking her eyes off of Marcus.

Hermione smirked and shook her head slightly, "Hermione Granger and Marcus Flint for Adrian Pucey, please." She said.

She looked at Marcus again and noticed that none of the playful or roguish expressions she was used to were present on his face. He only stared, penetrating, at the receptionist.

Hermione frowned and nudged him, sending him a glare to 'behave'.

His expression softened when he looked at the little witch beside him, she glared at him and he winked at her returning to the dark look he wore as the entered the building.

It was painfully obvious that the receptionist knew exactly who Adrian Pucey was and seemed more than happy to be able to call his office requesting his presence, "Lisa, it's Glory, I have a Her- Her… Miss Granger and Marcus Flint for Mr. Pucey." She whispered conspiratorially.

Marcus snorted.

'Glory' frowned at whatever Lisa said and hung up after a quick, "ok."

She looked at the two people in front of her, "Mr. Pucey is packing his things and wishes you to meet up at his office; top floor right in front of the elevators."

Marcus snorted again, "told you." he said and started walking to the elevators.

She watched the two opposites walk hand in hand to the elevators; the small pretty woman having to almost jog to keep up with the large man.

They rode the elevators in silence, his thumb brushing softly over her knuckles. This absent-minded movement was turning her on and he had no idea. _UGH!_

He opened the doors to the office for her and she stepped inside and walked to the receptionist 'Lisa'.

Lisa smiled at Hermione and practically undressed Marcus with her eyes, "Can I help you?" she purred to Marcus.

Dark scowl, "Adrian Pucey."

Just then Adrian walked out smiling, "Hey, pretty witch." He said bending to kiss both of her cheeks and take her small hands in his large ones, "I quit." He grinned.

She smirked, "I gathered, Need help packing, I brought re-enforcements." She teased jerking her head in the direction of the large wizard standing behind her currently glaring daggers at his best mate for touching his witch.

Pucey chuckled in response to the dark look making Hermione turn her head around and up to see the expression. She harrumphed and elbowed Marcus in the stomach – not hard, but hard enough to get his attention.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he smirked at her, tenderness for the spunky witch laid bare in his charcoal eyes.

'Lisa' cleared her throat and shot Hermione a scathing look when the small woman returned her attention to Mr. Pucey, "Sir, May I offer my assistance? I would be happy to help you carry your things back to your place." She said casually her body practically folded over in half across the desk so her ...assets were noticed and appraised.

Of course Adrian didn't look twice and pulled Marcus' witch with him to his office ensuring Marcus followed quickly behind.

He did it just to tease Marcus, he knew his long time friend was insanely possessive and couldn't help ribbing the wizard just a little bit, especially since Adrian was positive that Marcus was thinking in the long term where this witch was concerned and he hoped that she was thinking the same thing. She was young, but smart and mature, he didn't want to see his friend hurt; he'd had enough pain in his life.

"So we just need to shrink the rest of the boxes then?" she asked.

He nodded and before he pulled his wand she had shrunk them and placed them in her magically expanded purse, "What's that?" Adrian asked.

She wiggled her brows, "Wouldn't you like to know? A witch needs her secrets… it keeps her mysterious." She quipped sexily and turned to look at the view.

"This is magnificent." She sighed.

The door to the office opened and in walked a confident young blonde. He was tall, handsome and looked like he had a purpose, "Pucey, I heard you quit. What gives?" he said barely acknowledging Marcus with a curt nod.

Before Pucey could speak the blonde's vision had ventured to the window where an auburn haired angel stood. His eyes raked over her body from her small stature to her curvy frame and her perfectly shaped bum, "well hello there." He said walking over to Hermione.

She turned to face the man and he stopped _what a pretty thing, she is_. He thought and regained his composure.

She smiled uncomfortably at the man's predatory look and held her hand out to him, "hello." She said and looked quickly at Marcus' violent glare and Adrian's exasperation.

He kissed her hand and she frowned not liking the feeling of his wet lips on her skin. She gently pulled away trying not to be rude, "Jeremy Watkins at your service." He said and looked at her expectantly, "Hermione Granger" she said and made an attempt to move around him.

He smiled, "You look awfully young to be here; are you applying for an internship? I would be happy to put in a good word…" he said.

She was annoyed now, "I'm old enough to know that you don't know a thing about me other than you want to shag me; _that_ certainly isn't a good enough reason to hire an intern. So please, if you don't mind, you're blocking my path." She said and moved again to the side walking straight to Marcus and into his arms.

He enfolded her tightly and looked smugly at the blonde man, "I see… well, good day then." He sputtered and walked out.

"Ready?" Pucey asked his stomach growling.

The sat down for lunch and talked about their company, "So what's next?" Adrian asked picking up the salt.

"Well, we'll need to find office space in Diagon alley somewhere, we need to apply for licensing and permits; we'll need to advertise… I may have an idea where we can start, but it will require some research, which I can do at school." She said.

"What research?" Marcus asked.

She gave him a coy smile, "you'll see." She said and took a bite of her salad.

"What about you?" Adrian asked.

She knew he was asking what her next steps were, "Well, we still have the 'Transition class' to take. I'll need three letters of recommendation to get the mentor I want. If I don't get it, I guess I will work in an administrative capacity for Cornerstone and you two can do the work." She said not really liking that idea.

They didn't like it either.

"You're not thinking of petitioning Kingston Meggers?" Adrian asked surprised.

He was the most talented curse breaker in the wizarding world and hadn't taken an apprentice for over ten years.

She nodded, "How long is the apprenticeship?" Marcus asked not wanting to be away from her.

"It's only six months, but it's strenuous and time consuming." She said not wanting to be parted from her, but knowing it was the right thing.

"Where is he?" Marcus asked for purely selfish reasons.

She smiled at him and Pucey smirked into his ale, "He's here in London. I wouldn't have to go anywhere." She soothed and then added, "But the hours would be long. I would be able to lend a hand during the weekends."

"We'll need a secretary." Adrian said.

"No, I can do that until I get my certification and license." She said wanting to save as much money up front as possible.

They both nodded.

She grabbed the check on her way back from the loo and paid it quickly before either wizard noticed, "Are you still coming with me?" she asked Pucey.

He nodded and they both looked to Marcus, "I can't. I told Miss Janey I would help with Ralph today." He said.

She gathered up her things and looked at Pucey, "Coming?"

"The company would start out better if we weren't fugitives running from the law over a skipped out lunch bill." Marcus teased.

"I paid it. Let's go." She said trying not to smirk at their completely insulted expressions.

Marcus glowered at her and Pucey looked confused, this had never happened before, "What?" she asked, "am I not an equal partner?"

Marcus stared down at her intensely and pulled her roughly into his embrace, "Don't do that again, Princess." He warned and dropped a wet and teasing kiss on her neck after bending down and pulling her up. Her feet were no longer touching the ground and her hands were gripping his wide shoulders.

His hot breath was sending electric shock waves through her body and now she was having trouble breathing, "understand?" he asked

She nodded and he set her back down.

Adrian chuckled and slapped his flat mate on the shoulder, "See you a while." He said and watched as Marcus disapperated.

Adrian turned to a flushed Hermione, "Mya, we'll need to have a talk soon, yeah?" he said. At her acknowledgment he spoke again, "but right now, where are we going?" he asked.

"Malfoy Manor." She responded and was surprised when he pulled her into a tight embrace and disapperated them both to the intended destination.

She stepped out of his arms and pushed him a little when he started chuckled at her expense, "you're such a flirt."

They walked in comfortable silence, both watching their warm expended breaths turn white in the cold air.

"I've never seen him act so … overtly towards any witch before." He said glancing at her reaction from the side of his eyes.

She didn't know what to say so she nodded.

"Do you like him?" he asked stopping suddenly.

She furrowed her brows, "That's a strange question."

Adrian looked up and then refocused on her, "I mean do you like him for him? I… He's seen loss and I don't want to see him lose more, so if you are just playing around… play around somewhere else." He said firmly

He was expecting her to fly off the handle insulted and implications blah blah blah, but instead she smiled tenderly and placed her small hand on the side of his shoulder, "I like him like him…so much in such a short amount of time that it's scaring me."

She wasn't angry at Adrian's rather blunt ultimatum. The fact that Marcus fostered this type of loyalty only endeared her to him more so she decided to be as honest as she could be with his friend in order to ease any misgivings about her feelings.

It worked he relaxed and smiled, "Then you should know he's super possessive. Seriously, he does not share well with others." He told her, "and you're moving in with two pretty boys. If you don't set boundaries with him he'll be hounding you."

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Was he like this with his other witches?" she asked

Adrian snorted, "No, he couldn't care less about those floozies's. He's only ever had one witch he developed feelings for and she didn't give him the time of day."

"Why not?" she asked incredulously, "He's so… yummy." She said dreamily making Adrian chuckle, "Yummy?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "mmmmm hmmmm" she replied nodding.

They arrived at the door and a little house elf wearing a lilac tea dress took their cloaks and led them to the library where Lucius, Draco and Blaise waited.

Hermione smiled and greeted Draco and Blaise with a kiss… Blaise held her a little too long in Adrians opinion, _that's going to be a problem_ he thought.

Lost in thought the elder Malfoy approached, "Mr. Pucey, nice to see you. How's the financial world coming along?" he asked.

"I quit today, Mr. Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

Lucius popped his eye brows up and returned to normal shortly thereafter, "What will you do then?" he asked casually knowing that the young wizard didn't have to work, only that he preferred to.

"I and a couple of friends are starting a wards creation, curse application and breaking company."

Lucius nodded and spoke the next words carefully, "you had some trouble before, I hope you chose your partner wisely."

Adrian nodded, "Marcus Flint…"

Lucius furrowed his brows knowingly, "That's not choosing wisely Mr. Pucey."

"…and Hermione Granger." He finished with a triumphant smile.

Lucius smiled and looked at the witch in question; she was sitting with his son and Blaise talking and laughing, "Does she know you're using her?" Lucius asked not wanting to see this endeavor blow up in any of their faces.

Adrian's smile widened, "her idea."

Lucius nodded, "even better." He turned to 'her', "Miss Granger, Mr Pucey has told me of your plans, do you have a mentor as of yet?" he asked.

"No sir. I need three letters of recommendation and for Kingston Meggers to accept me." she said.

Lucius wasn't surprised by her choice, "Who will you ask then?"

"Well, definitely Professor Flitwick and either the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall other than that, I don't know. Maybe Harry… I just don't know." She said

"May I offer to write one for you?" he asked.

She paused with a shocked look on her face. After a moment she swallowed, "I… you… " she stammered.

"Do try and be concise during your interview." Lucius teased.

She didn't know what else to do, so she walked over to him and hugged him, "thank you." she mumbled.

He was so surprised he froze then hugged her back albeit not as enthusiastically, but he was genuinely pleased by her reaction.

She stepped back a second before Narcissa Malfoy walked in and greeted both Blaise and Draco the same way Hermione did, with a kiss on the cheek.

She noticed Adrian and kissed him as well.

When she didn't make a move towards her husband he cleared throat loudly and tilted his head so his cheek was more evident for her.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek lingering longer than the rest. Now that everyone was greeted she turned and smiled at Hermione, "Miss Granger, so nice to see you. Before you go, could I have a word… In private?"

"Yes ma'am." she said and dutifully followed the graceful witch.

When they were out of ear range, "Alexandra invited you to lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Would it be all right if I came here and we went together?" Hermione asked.

"of course dear, but I brought you out here because I need a favor, a favor I would prefer you kept to yourself."

Hermione immediately interested leaned towards the beautiful blonde currently grasping her hands, "yes ma'am."

"Miss Granger…"

"Mya, please call me Mya. If we're going to collude, you should call me Mya."

Narcissa smiled, "…and you should call me Cissa. Anyway, Draco is my only son. I love him and miss him. I know he isn't a little boy anymore, but a man with a life of his own, but he rarely returns my owls; never lets me know what's going on in his life… I just thought since you would be around much more, you could owl me every once in a while, letting me know he's ok."

Hermione wanted to laugh, "You want me to spy on Draco for you." she stated.

Narcissa frowned, "ooh that just sounds so…"

"Sneaky and unrepentant?" Hermione finished with a smirk.

Narcissa smiled now, knowing she had a partner, "so you'll do it?"

Hermione nodded.

***from the other side of the hall way and into the room

The four men watched the two ladies face each other, Narcissa take Hermione's hands in hers in a motherly fashion. After a few minutes the ended the conversation with evil smiles and conspiratorial head nods, "I don't like the way that looks. Cissa is up to something." Lucius said.

Blaise nodded as well, "I've only seen that look on Mya's face when she's about to exact revenge." Draco nodded in agreement.

Once Hermione and Narcissa air kissed and bid goodbye's the four wizards and her apperated to Surrey Estates.

It was beautiful. Hermione couldn't breathe it was so incredible.

Lucius added Hermione's and Blaises magical signature to the gate and the wards, giving them minor control of accesses to the estate.

They walked up to the huge stone cottage and stepped up on the large wrap-around porch that Hermione immediately fell in love with.

A little elf opened the door and bowed deeply, "Masters Malfoy welcome."

"Thank you Lola." Draco said patting her head.

"Lola, master Draco, master Blaise and mistress Mya are moving in soon, they will be living here indefinitely." He told the little elf and then turned to Hermione and Blaise, "Hermione Blaise this is Lola."

Hermione smiled and tilted her head at the shaky little elf.

Hermione was rocked with wonder at the beautiful foyer, smooth ebony hard wood flooring flowed through-out the bottom floor.

From the doorway she saw a drawing room to her right the kitchen was straight ahead and to the left a bit, the dining room was off to the left and there was still a hallway down farther. The magnificent stairs were in front of her, each riser had beautifully painted tile in reds, golds, greens and blues and each tread was sanded wood the same color as the floor.

They were all staring at her with varying smirks on their faces when she realized that her mouth was agape and she was staring wide-eyed in awe at the cottage.

She snapped her mouth shut, "sorry, it's just so amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. Through there is an atrium behind the kitchen. To the right is a library… fully stocked…" Lucius smirked when Hermione gasped in glee.

"Upstairs are your suites. You may decorate how you wish and each room has a bathroom. I recommend putting your daughters room, Blaise, near Hermione's since you and Draco sleep like the dead."

Hermione giggled and walked/ran upstairs.

They all ran upstairs too when they heard her scream; they came barreling through one of the bedrooms doorways wands at the ready to see her spread eagle on the bed her face a mask of pleasure.

She giggled, "This is my room."

They all rolled their eyes and smiled at her child like exuberance. Pucey lingered and looked out the large windowed view, "Wow, what a scene."

"I know isn't it grand?" she sighed and then thought of something. Feeling stupid for not talking about it before, "Mr. Malfoy!" she called running out of the room with Adrian hot on her heels.

He came walking out of another room with a question on his face, "Yes?"

She huffed, but then soldiered on… quietly, "I have some savings and I should have spoken to you or Draco about this earlier, but I was so excited that I…"  
"Miss Granger you needn't pay anything…"  
she was shaking her head adamantly, "right. How much can you afford?" he asked changing tactics for the Gryffindor.

She was thinking she needed to go a little higher than her current budget allowed, "50 Galleons per week." She said looking him in the eye.

He blinked, "I don't pay 50 Galleons per week for this place." He paused then added, "10 Galleons per week and you manage the house elves during your spare time." He said knowing that the house elves didn't need managing and that she wouldn't have spare time.

She nodded. This was better than she had hoped, "yes, thank you sir."

He nodded, "…and make sure you owl my wife, she is quite taken with you." he said kindly.

She giggled again (she was doing that a lot lately) and nodded.

*** later that night.

Ringing.

"Hi." She said answering his call.

"Hi, How'd it go?"

"oh Marcus… so gorgeous." She said.

"I know I am, but how did you like the cottage?"

She giggled, "It was lovely. I wish you could've come."

"….mmmm, I heard you called me yummy." He said teasing her.

"I did, but if you're going to be cocky, I take it back, you're no longer yummy." She snipped

Silence.

"Marcus?"

She said and then jumped when she felt strong warm arms grab her from behind, "No longer yummy? I beg to differ." He whispered in her ear crawling in bed with her.

She turned in his arms and smiled at him, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled back, "I'm hungry, witch." He said and slid down spreading her legs….


	19. not going to eat you

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

She was warm and comfortable and wasn't sure he was asleep, but his breathing was rhythmic and his body still.

His tight hold around her waist hadn't eased, so she wasn't sure.

He spoke suddenly making her startle in surprise, "Did Pucey take you shopping?" he asked his voice whispered.

"Yes. It was fun, but he got twitchy at the end so I took pity on him and we left. I got lots of shoes and some cute outfits and he helped me buy a dress for tomorrow's lunch." She said her hand rubbing his stomach.

He shifted.

"Are you looking forward to lunch?" he asked

He could feel her eyebrows furrow, "I don't know. Kind of. I don't' think I understand why they invited me. I know Daph and Asti will be there, but I have to wonder if they think I will be able to run interference with Molly and Ginny." Her voice full of speculation.

He moved his head to look at her, "Or maybe they like you." he said simply.

She made a face that relayed concession, "I do like Cissa and Blaise's mom, but I don't know Mrs. Greengrass that well, I've met her once or twice and Molly hates me."

He frowned, "Why? I thought you practically lived over there during the summer."

"She was a little too relieved when Ron and I didn't work out. I overheard a conversation where she basically said she would like to continue the blood line; after that it just went downhill."

"oh." He said and trailed his thumb over her bare hip.

Nothing more was said as they drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Marcus woke at dawn and stretched.

He untangled himself from his witch gently and pulled his shirt and shoes on; giving her a kiss on her temple he disapperated to his flat to get ready for work.

_***Brunch_

She was met by the same little house elf wearing the same lilac tea dress as before, "Mistress Malfoy is specting yous."

"Thank you." she said and looked up when she heard the click clack of heeled shoes.

The beautiful and graceful blonde came gliding down the hall way wearing a Navy Blue hard silk skirt with a cream colored silk shirt and a matching Navy Blue blazer that emphasized her small waist, narrow hips, long legs and ample bosom. Sapphire earrings and bracelet finished the look off with a classic end.

"Wow Cissa you look lovely." She said immediately hating that she was so easy to give compliments.

Cissa smiled and looked the younger witch over with an eagle eye, "your outfit is appropriate and flattering, young lady, but let's take your hair down. It looks too severe. You're young and pretty… a maiden if you will." She said all this while standing in front of Hermione pulling out the clasp and running her fingers through Hermione's almost dry hair.

Hermione stood still while Narcissa stood back and eyed her work. Someone snickered and Hermione shifted her gaze to Draco's tall form leaning against the library entry way. She stuck her tongue out at him and he snickered more.

"Children, do mind your manners." Narcissa chided.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and he silently stuck his tongue right back, but sucked it back in quickly when his mother, who seemingly had eyes in the back of her head, snapped at him, "Draco!"

He ducked back into the library and the two women followed.

Blaise Lucius and Draco stood when the ladies entered the room. Lucius walked to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders kissing her cheek, "you're radiant as usual, love." He said.

Hermione didn't hear her response because she was currently turning a lovely shade of pink as Blaise stared at her intensely.

Draco cleared his throat and Blaise shifted walking towards Hermione. He stopped directly in front of her and tilted his head to watch his fingers comb through her silky waves.

Draco cleared his throat again and followed that up with a word, "Blaise." He said firmly.

Before he moved or pulled his hand from her hair he whispered, "Voi siete così bella, Tesoro." Looking straight into her eyes.

He stepped away and Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Draco pushed Blaise with a glare and looked at a still blushing Hermione, "It'll be fun, Mya, just don't let the Weasley's get to you."

She smiled at him and looked for Narcissa who was waiting patiently. She held a book in her hand and held it out.

"No floo?" Hermione asked

Narcissa crinkled her nose, "Too messy."

They touched the book and disappeared.

Lucius and Draco both turned to Blaise making him back up a step, "I know, I know." Blaise said holding his hands up in surrender.

Draco wasn't letting his friend get off that easy, "You're married and she is seeing Marcus. You can't do that to her, it's not right. …Besides, Marcus will break you in half if you touch what's his." The younger Malfoy added.

Blaise nodded miserably, but knew they were right.

_***Guillome's_

The two witches arrived on the corner next to the restaurant. Narcissa shrunk to book/port key and put it in her purse.

They walked in, the host holding the door for both ladies of course, to Molly Weasley hissing at the hostess about seating.

Narcissa frowned and Hermione, being Hermione cleared her throat, "Mrs. Weasley?" she called softly.

Molly twirled around and focused her eyes on the young witch who called her name, "Hermione." She said, "I thought this restaurant was … selective." She huffed.

Hermione blushed scarlet at the comment and Ginny gasped in surprised.

Satisfied, Molly turned to Narcissa, "And Narcissa Malfoy, What are you doing here?" she asked.

Narcissa, ever the gracious socialite, said, "Why we're here to dine, like you I imagine." She responded while she daintily removed the gloves from her hands and placed them, together, in her purse. That done, she looked at the hostess, "Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione Granger for Alexandra Nott et al."

"That's where we're going!" Molly cried.

The hostess shot the loud woman a glare, "follow me please."

They arrived at the table a few seconds later; Hermoine immediately met the happy eyes of Daphne and Astoria. She wanted to sit by them, but wasn't sure if it was rude to not sit by Cissa.

"Go dear its fine." Narcissa urged reading the young witch's thoughts.

The elder women stood and greeted one another with air kisses and tight embraces; Hermione waited patiently before greeting Alexandra Nott, "Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. Nott, thank you for inviting me." she said

Alexandra smiled and looked over to greet Molly and Ginny, motioning to make introductions, "Mrs. Weasley. Ginerva. Thank you for coming. Let me introduce you, Molly Weasley Please meet Ellen Greengrass and her daughters Daphne and Astoria." Each woman tipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Elizabeth Pucey and you know Narcissa. Ladies, please meet Molly Weasley and her daughter, my daughter-in-law, Ginerva Zabini."

Hermione wanted to giggle at the way Molly's face contorted when Alexandra said Ginerva Zabini. Astoria nudged her to behave.

"Mya, you know everyone except Elizabeth Pucey." She said looking at the strikingly beautiful sandy haired woman.

"Mrs. Pucey, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said tilting her head respectfully.

"The pleasure is mine dear."

"…and Ellen Greengrass."

Hermione smiled, "Yes ma'am we've met, it's nice to see you. How have you been?"

Ellen preened and smiled sweetly back at Hermione, "I'm well thank you, Mya."

They ordered afterward and conversation was stilted and forced until Elizabeth Pucey, who had been eyeing Hermione asked a question, "Mya, You know my son, Adrian?" she asked.

Hermione stopped giggling with Daphne and Astoria to focus on Adrian's mother, "Yes ma'am."

"Did you know he quit his job?"

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, no doubt the woman knows the goings on in her son's life, but she didn't want to tattle, "Yes ma'am."

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Her tone of voice was turning more motherly by the second and Hermione felt duly chastised.

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth apparently felt put out by Hermione's short answers and frightful expression so she huffed and rolled her eyes, "Dear gods girl, I'm not going to eat you! I just want to know what's going on. Adrian says the same thing – yes ma'am/ no ma'am. I want to know details!" she said making Narcissa and Alexandra both laugh and nod in agreement while Ellen glared at her two daughters as they did the same thing.

Hermione smiled warmly, relieved and opened her mouth to spill it, but Molly beat her to it, "That's too bad, you know. I am aware of all of the going on in my children's lives. You have to keep at them constantly ladies. Take it from me, I raised six boys and a girl." She said

Hermione bit her tongue, _so you knew and condoned countering a contraceptive spell and tricking someone into marriage?_ She thought.

The women smiled placatingly and looked at Hermione, "When I found out what Marcus and Adrian majored in I realized that they were exactly the right talents I needed to complete my goal. To provide a service for clients from subject matter experts, practitioners of the master level; you can't that kind of expertise from the Ministry. So I asked Pucey first and then together we convinced Marcus."

Elizabeth gave her a curious look and cleared her throat, "Are you aware that both Marcus and Adrian had a significant amount of trouble with wizarding careers? Are you certain your business will not fail purely because of the negative reputation that both names hold?" she asked the look in her eyes were worried for both boys.

Ginny connected the dots first and spoke (out of turn), "You think just because you partner with them that people will hire you!" she fairly shouted in disbelief.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I do."

Molly snorted, "Their fathers were brutal death eaters and even you – muggleborn extraordinaire- can do nothing to erase the past."

Hermione gritted her teeth and Astoria squeezed her hand in support, "we don't need to erase the past, Mrs. Weasley, we only need to prove that Adrian and Marcus are not their fathers. Wizards and Witches are more likely to give them the opportunity to do that if I'm associated with them." Elizabeth looked at her proudly and nodded, "thank you, Mya. He's been so bored and lethargic at home, but yesterday I saw a little bit of my son and it's because he was excited about … Cornerstone?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Their food arrived and after a few minutes of silence Ellen turned to her daughters, "Are you girls planning on keeping in touch after graduation?"

They all nodded, with the exception of Ginny, "Pansy and I are getting our certification in child care and development so we can open a daycare and preschool for little wizards and witches prior to Hogwarts." Daphne said proudly.

Hermione grinned at her; they had spoken before about Blaises daughter attending when she was old enough, but they didn't want that spoken in mixed company.

"Ginerva, what are your plans, dear?" Alexandra hoped it wasn't 'live off of Blaise for the rest of my life'.

"I spoke with the manager for the Harpies, since Ron was interviewing with the Canons, the Harpies manager took my floo call. I've decided not to return to Hogwarts next year. I start training right after the baby's born. They've signed me as a reserve seeker and part time chaser."

"Are you sitting for your NEWTs at least?" Hermione blurted

Molly stepped in, "She doesn't need her NEWTs, missy, she'll do just fine without them." She snapped.

Unfortunately Hermione doesn't like to be snapped at when she's in 'help mode', "Pardon me, Mrs. Weasley, but you're condoning irresponsible behavior and enabling codependency! What if she's injured early in her career? Then what? Go back to the burrow?" she asked incredulously.

Narcissa motioned for the waiter, "Would you bring a bottle of your house red, please?" she asked.

"Mya, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Zabini will figure out something." Narcissa soothed with a compassionate smile.

Hermione nodded her head and looked around apologetically, Alexandra winked at her.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said softly, but Ginny was way passed forgiveness, "you're _sorry_?"

Hermione nodded.

"You have wormed your way into every aspect of my life since yours and Rons second year! 'Mione this and 'Mione that! Ron couldn't take his eyes off of you and truth be told neither could Harry! Always you who has the answers. You took Harry from me! He won't even look at me now!..." She didn't get to finish her tirade as Daphne quietly stepped in to share _her_ thoughts, "Harry won't look at you because he can't walk ten meters without running into someone you've banged."

Gasps around the table, but no one said a word.

Daphne continued, "Did you forget you are a married witch? Married to the man you tricked into fathering a child…" Daphne huffed so angry she couldn't finish, so Astoria picked up where her older sister left off, "You practically delight in your lack of education and then have the nerve to complain about the wealthy. Have you thought that if you hadn't popped out so many babies, you would be better off?"

Molly was stuttering and Ginny's head looked like it was going to explode, "such disrespect!" They pulled back from the table and walked out.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing, Narcissa poured wine for everyone except Astoria, who pouted in response.

"I'm so sorry about that." Hermione said.

"Don't be, this has been the most fun we've had in an age!" Elizabeth said taking a healthy swallow of her wine.


	20. RW bashing, lemons really long chap

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

_{Ron bashing and lemons}_

Hermione woke up in her bed tangled up in blankets; the house was quiet and she didn't smell coffee brewing. She groaned her parents and Marcus were taking shifts watching over the little boy they had operated on just yesterday.

She decided to spend some time writing her essay and filling out an apprentice questionnaire and forming her project proposal under the tutelage of Lord Meggers.

She owled Sirius asking if she could spend some time in the library and he owled back telling her to come over.

Seven hours later a starved, but satisfied Hermione packaged everything up and put away the books she was using.

She emerged from the library looking pale and drawn, her hair knotted from twirling it around her finger while she was thinking and her bottom lip numb from being chewed on all day.

Sirius looked up from the book he was reading at the kitchen table, "Hey kitten, I thought we were gonna have to come rescue you."

Her stomach let out a loud complaint at the lack of sustenance and Remus stood from his chair, "Sit. I'll make us dinner." He said.

"So what was so important then?" Sirius asked.

Hermione brought them up to speed on everything, Blaise, Marcus – Sirius's expression changed when she brought Marcus up and she made a mental note to ask Marcus.

Surrey Estates, Lunch with purebloods, Ginny and Molly – both men frowned in distaste as Ginny had thrown herself at both of them at one time or another in the past year and a half. Cornerstone, her parents' plans and what she was doing all day today.

Remus' eyebrows had not returned to their normal position, "Wow Mya, that's … Wow. Why Kingston? And Ginny's pregnant?" he asked trying to focus himself to one question, but couldn't.

"He's the best." She said.

"He's also a snarky git who doesn't play well with others." Sirius said.

Remus snorted, "Sounds like a certain potions master we know."

"He's also the best at what he does." Hermione pointed out.

"So does that mean that you're going to turn into a snarky witch-git who doesn't play well with others?" he teased.

Remus smacked on the back of the head.

Just then Harry and Ron walked in, "Oi what's for dinner Moony?" Harry asked jovially before he spotted Hermione.

Remus and Sirius both smiled, "Harry." They greeted and Sirius nodded towards her.

Harry smiled and walked to her chair to pull her up, "Hey sweetness!" he said kissing her cheek.

He sat down pulling her with him to sit on his lap. She didn't mind they were fairly affectionate, but this was new.

She looked into his eyes – they were slightly dilated and she gave a slight giggle.

He exhaled and she could smell a faint scent of fire whiskey, "Have I told you how lucky I am that you're my family, Mya? Not to mention that you're hot!" he slurred.

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

She smiled and blushed prettily, "Just exactly, how much have you had to drink, Harry?" she asked.

"Not nearly enough." He said smiling and then lowered his voice and his forehead to hers, "I don't tell you often, but I love you." he said quietly and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I love you too." She said.

"Get a room!" Ron said interrupting the moment.

They both frowned at him, "What? You two are all lovey dovey, I'm beginning to think Ginny was right."

Hermione sighed and got up, "Ginny wasn't right, Ronald. Harry and I are family." She said and moved to sit in her chair, but Ron moved so fast that she ended up plopping on his lap.

She jumped up like she was burned but he grabbed her waist before she could get her bearings.

"Ronald!" she snapped.

Sirius was scowling and tense; Remus had moved closer to the table and Harry was surprised at Rons rough treatment.

"'Mione, you've never sat on my lap." He said his lips touching the back of her shoulder.

She shrugged and he squeezed tighter.

"Can't you feel what you do to me?" he whispered and shifted his position so that his erection could be felt through his pants and on her bum. He pulled her down at the same time and circled his hips.

She gasped and started struggling adamantly now; it was only a second before Sirius pulled her up handing her off to Remus and Harry.

Sirius growled and pulled Ron up by his ear, "It's time for you to go, boy." He threatened.

Sirius walked him out of the kitchen and Hermione sat down shaking her head, "You ok 'Mione?" Harry asked.

She waved him off, "Yes. He's drunk. I'm sure he'll feel stupid tomorrow morning." She said rolling her eyes at his behavior.

Suddenly they heard cursing and pounding footsteps and Ron rounding the corner into the kitchen.

In one fell swoop he had her up and in front of him, "We need to talk Mione." He said quietly not taking his eyes off of Harry and Remus.

Sirius came bursting through the door, "that dumb shit hexed me with a jelly legs jinx!"

Hermione would've laughed Sirius' irritated expression in another situation, as it was, she didn't feel too much like laughing right now.

With one arm around her waist, his other hand snaked up palm flat against her body feeling her waist, the side of her breast, over her collar bone and around her neck.

He pulled her closer walking backward and into the hall, "She'll be back soon." Ron said and pulled her out the door apperating to the Burrow of all places.

Once gone Harry pulled out his phone and texted Blaise and Draco:

**Mya n trbl Blacks**

A few second later he received two texts, one from Blaise and one from Draco:

**Opn floo **{DM}

**She hurt? POP **{BZ}

'POP' was their way of communicating apperating in; Harry texted Blaise back: **Not Yet** and went to open the floo for Malfoy.

The flames turned green and out stepped Draco gracefully entering the Black Family Library. The front door opened and Blaise called out. Sirius and Remus walked to meet the dark handsome Italian.

"So what happened?" Draco asked after everyone greeted each other.

"I was at the Burrow; we were drinking…." Harry started but was interrupted.

"I thought you didn't get along any more, you don't hang out with him at school." Blaise asked

Harry shrugged, "He screwed up… a lot, but I was feeling nostalgic. So I went to extend an olive branch, you know?"

They all nodded in understanding, "so then what?" Draco asked.

"Ron hadn't seen Sirius or Remus in a while and wanted to come over to say hello." Harry said looking at his Godfather and now just realizing how odd that sounded coming from Ron.

"When we got here, Hermione was here sitting in the kitchen. I don't know what came over me, I hugged her and sat her on my lap…" Harry was looking at his lap; Draco was looking surprised and Blaise was looking fit to be tied.

"I told her … well I just told her she was appreciated and Ron turned into a nutter."

He said looking around at the scowling faces.

"Why was she here?" Blaise asked.

"Library." Remus and Sirius said in unison.

The three boys nodded their heads.

"So…anyway, Ron pulled her on his lap and I couldn't hear what he said, but she blushed and started struggling. Sirius pulled her up and took him outside. He hexed Sirius and ran back in, taking Hermione by her throat and out the door." Harry finished.

"We don't know where he took her?" Draco asked barely able to control his anger

"The Burrow." Remus and Sirius said again in unison.

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Where else would he take her?" Sirius responded.

Harry looked at him, "the shrieking shack?"

Sirius and Remus shook their heads, "Remus has it warded."

"Shouldn't we go then?" Blaise asked; he needed them as he didn't know where the Burrow was.

Harry paused, "Should we tell Marcus?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other for a split second, "No." they said together.

_***the Burrow_

When she opened her eyes again the ground was spinning; Ron was not the most eloquent at apperating and worse at taking someone side-along.

She unconsciously grabbed onto his forearm to steady herself, she felt his warm hand cover hers and she pulled away, "Why are we here?" she asked.

"I wanted some time with you alone." He said simply, wrapping a strong around her shoulders.

"Ronald I'm seeing someone, please stop this." She pleaded.

She really didn't want to hurt him, he was once a friend.

He turned her around so that they were face to face and cupped her cheeks quite roughly, "we're supposed to be together – Harry and Ginny, Me and You." he said his eyes bouncing between both of hers.

She felt bad for him, "Ginny is married and pregnant and you and I are no longer …anything. I was willing to move on, but after this …" she let the sentence trail off.

He was frustrated and she could see he was about to lose his temper; he clamped his large hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly, "I can't believe you would just throw everything we've been through together away like that." He said forgetting himself and walking away from her.

She looked around; they were inside the anti-apperition wards.

She turned around and ran for it, just two seconds and she'd be outside the wards, but he was too fast and tackled her, "OOOMPH!" He rolled them over straddling her. He pulled her arms above her head and held her hands in place with one of his.  
She started screaming and struggling… he didn't know what to do so he cast a silencing spell and wrapped his hand around her throat cutting off her air supply. When her lips turned blue he eased up, but she was still gasping for air.

"If you're going to leave me 'Mione, I want something in return." He said his eyes roaming her small curvy body.

She shook her head violently and fought him; she couldn't concentrate enough to perform any of the wandless spells she knew and she had dropped her wand when he tackled her.

He ripped her shirt and pulled at her jeans.

She was squirming too forcefully so he went to work on loosening the buckle on his pants and pulling out his erection.

Her eyes widened when he pulled his member out of his pants and renewed her struggle trying to scream, but no sound would emerge.

She thought she heard POPs, but was too focused on trying to stop him.

Suddenly he was thrown back and she scrambled away to be caught by Draco who fell to the ground with her, she screamed silently and when she realized it was him she folded into his arms and sobbed gripping the lapels of his robes.

All he heard were the noiseless huffs of her crying.

He watched as Blaise, Sirius, Harry and Remus beat the living daylights out of the youngest Weasley.

Draco ended the silencing spell and picked her up. He caught Remus' eye and mouthed Malfoy Manor, the werewolf nodded and then returned to beating Ron.

The entered the library; Lucius and Narcissa smiled then frowned when they saw the state of the little witch held in his arms, "Weasley … he tried to ..um…" his voice cracked and he looked at his father.

His father nodded and stepped back to allow Draco to put her on the couch in front of the fire. Narcissa immediately went to the girls side and knelt down, "Mya?" she called softly

The girl opened her eyes and to the lovely and concerned ice blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

She gasped and sat up; Narcissa looked her over and winced at the purple bruises on her neck in the shape of fingers, she had scratches and scrapes along her arms where her sleeves were ripped and her hair was a mess with sticks and leaves. Her face dirty and tear streaked she leaned into the open arms of the older witch and sobbed.

Lucius called a house elf that was competent with healing spells to come check Hermione over.

Two hours later Hermione had bathed and donned a pair of Draco's sweats and a sweatshirt; she was laying on the sofa in front of the fire place her head on Blaise's lap and her feet on Harry's.

She had tried to talk earlier, but her throat was very sore and the elf couldn't heal that, nor could he completely get rid of the bruises.

Draco was sitting in the seat across from them; he'd tried to call Marcus earlier, but got his voice mail so he called Pucey.

Draco felt the wards shift and opened the door to Adrian.

They walked in together, not speaking a word.

Adrian took in everything at once, Hermione was lying on the couch, Blaise was stroking her hair and Harry had his hands resting on her feet. She was staring at the fire with her hands curled under her chin and the sweats she was wearing were five sizes too large.

He looked at Draco and motioned out in the hall, "Where is Weasley now?" Adrian asked.

"St. Mungos."

Adrian raised his eye brows, "do we know why he did this?"

Draco shook his head, "he just kind of flipped out. We'll learn more when Mya is able to talk."

"She can't talk?" Adrian asked.

Draco shook his head again, "No, he choked her. She still has bruises. Twinks says it will take a few days for her voice to return to normal."

"Did you tell Marcus?"

"I called, but couldn't get a hold of him." Draco answered and walked back in.

Adrian sighed, he did not envy Weasley right now, once Marcus was through with him, he'll be lucky to walk away alive.

He pulled out his phone. Dialing. Ringing.

"'Lo." Answered the tired voice.

"How long have you been asleep?" Adrian asked.

He heard the bed covers ruffle as Marcus looked at the clock, "six hours, why?"

"Get dressed and come to Malfoy Manor." He said and hung up.

Marcus looked at his phone; he hadn't heard Pucey so serious in years. He quickly got out of bed and showered; before he got dressed he called Hermione.

_***Malfoy Manor_

The familiar tune of her ring tone sounded and she didn't make a move; just continued to stare at the fire.

Blaise had picked up her phone and her wand from the field and brought them back with him while Sirius and Remus escorted Ron to St. Mungo's.

Blaise picked up the phone and answered, "Marcus." He said.

Marcus was surprised and then angry when he recognized the voice answering HIS witches phone as Blaise Zabini, "Where's Mya?" he snapped.

"She's here, but can't talk. We're at Malfoy Manor, you should come." He said softly and hung up not wanting to bother Mya.

He looked down at the lovely witch using his lap as a pillow; his hand tenderly continued stroking her hair; he wanted to kill Weasley. How could anyone want to hurt this angel? His heart ached; he loved her and will probably always love her…

Marcus was worried now and got dressed.

Draco felt the wards shift once more and opened the door to the large wizard.

Marcus looked down at Draco and then bounced back up searching, "where is she?" he asked and walked into the foyer.

Draco grabbed his arm, "Marcus, wait."

Something in the tone of Draco's voice gave pause to Marcus' temper; he turned and waited for Draco to explain.

Adrian heard the door and quietly got up to meet them.

Draco didn't know where to start, Marcus was large, powerful and was extremely possessive – he was mildly worried that Marcus would end up hexing him. He sighed in relief when Adrian called Marcus' name.

"Marcus. Mya was attacked." Pucey said quietly

Marcus stiffened, but waited for the rest of it, "Weasley flipped out and tried to …take what wasn't his to take." Adrian said looking at Marcus intensely.

Marcus was gritting his teeth and it felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room with his magic swirling around them, "Was… he …successful?" he bit out

"No, they got there in time."

"Got where? He kidnapped her too?" he asked.

Draco nodded, "The burrow. He took her from Grimmauld Place after hexing Sirius."

"What was she doing there?"

"Library." Draco and Adrian said in unison.

Marcus was torn between gong to his witch and taking her away from everyone and killing Weasley. Adrian solved the dilemma for him in the next moment, "If you kill him you'll go to Azkaban. They don't allow visitors."

Marcus nodded, "Where is she?" he asked.

"In the library." Adrian said not wanting to mention that she was being comforted physically by two other wizards; _we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it_… he thought.

_***crossing bridge_

Marcus walked in quietly, already angry and concerned, the scene in front of him provoked further rage.

Marcus was three seconds away from ripping Blaise's hand from his person and burning it to ash.

When Marcus walked in Blaise stopped mid-stroke.

However, the fragile look on Mya's face was enough to push the hand-burning impulse aside and kneel in front of the couch, "Hermione?" Marcus said softly not sure if he should touch her, but wanting nothing more.

Her eyes returned focus and met his gaze; all at once a flood of emotion came crashing down upon her like ocean waves on sea side rocks; she sat up and launched herself at the strong wizard.

He grabbed onto her tightly; she was talking, but he couldn't understand what she was saying, her face was buried in his neck, her voice was hoarse and cracked and she was crying and hiccupping and squeezing. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, though he was kneeling and she was still seated on the couch they were firmly pressed together.

He put his face in her neck and whispered, "You come with me okay?"

She nodded jerkily and he stood with her still wrapped around him. Lifting and carrying her was effortless for him as he strode towards the door to exit the Manor and walked out to the apparition point.

He cast a warming spell around them and apperated them back to his place without a word to the other wizards.

_*** Other wizards_

They all watched as Marcus took 'their' witch away; Adrian, Draco and Harry smirked as her dark knight held her possessively. Blaise was more than annoyed, but wasn't in any position to do anything about it.

They all had a drink after the two left.

_*** Marcus' flat_

He laid her on his bed, still warm from where he slept. He crawled in beside her and took her in his arms; he stroked her hair {_as if showing her he could do it better than Blaise_} and caressed her back under the sweatshirt Draco provided.

She looked up and met his eyes; she swallowed and rose up to taste his lips softly. He responded and pulled her a little tighter.

Her tongue drifted across his lower lip requesting entry; he complied and parted his lips to take her in; gently sucking on her tongue while her fingers played with the hair trailing from his belly button and falling below the waist band of his pants.

He shifted.

She pushed on top of him and he pulled back, "Princess?" he asked, not wanting to do anything to hurt her further.

His eyes scanning her face, her cheeks- her nose- her mouth-her chin, his eyes fell to her neck where they narrowed when he saw the yellowing bruises. His fingers brushed over them softly.

His hand swept to the back of her neck and he pulled her down for another kiss.

As they were kissing she brought her leg over his and straddled him; grinding gently she heard him moan and move his lips to her cheek where he held her head still for a moment; as if he wouldn't be able to breathe if she moved away.

"Princess…" he said as he was about to object, but was met with her small finger to his lips silencing him.

"I want it to be you." she whispered softly meeting his gaze.

His hands worked quickly to pull the sweat shirt off revealing her beautiful breasts with rosy nipples calling for him.

He pulled her down and latched on to a nipple making her gasp and arch her back to give him more.

She gripped his shoulders as he suckled gently and nipped at her then balm it with his tongue; he squeezed and gently pinched making her pant in satisfaction.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off surprised at how she gripped his chest immediately and kissed his neck, shoulders, and pectorals – he jumped when she bit his nipple and pulled her up for a kiss when she circled her hips.

His hands had trouble moving on from her perfect breasts, but eventually they floated down her waist and settled around her hips. He slid his fingers inside her waistband and pulled her sweats down. She maneuvered so could removed the article of clothing.

He threw them aside; she was sitting between his legs on her knees watching him look at her naked form.

He swallowed and was having trouble breathing, he sat up and opened his arms, "come here." He whispered.

She crawled onto his lap meeting his passionate kiss wanting more of him.

She tugged at his pants and he pulled her hands away, she furrowed her brow and pulled back frowning.

He smiled, "let me please you Princess." He said and pushed her to her back.

His hands were everywhere, caressing and kneading her body. His mouth, warm and wet, worshiped her breasts and neck.

Her small hands gripped his muscled arms helping her to arch her body seeking desperately for more of him.

He moved down and spread her thighs gently – he paused when he caught sight of a few yellowed bruises on her inner thigh. Her whispered plea caused him to lean forward and kiss each mark.

His lips traveled closer to her heat as his large hands molded and massaged the firm, round globes of her bum.

His thumbs were coming close to her back passage and she could feel his hot breath on her nether lips. She spread her legs wider and pushed down to get closer.

He ended her suffering and licked her slowly.

He pushed one finger into her while his lightly brushing across that beautiful, sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"Yes..." she hissed, pressing against him as he pumped gently in and out of her tight canal.  
His eyes were trained on her, memorizing every little reaction that flickered across her pretty face as he fucked her with his finger and tongue.

He pressed ever so slightly up against the wall of her sweet passage, gently massaging the spongy tissue there.

Her eyes flew open, a look of desperate hunger in her eyes.  
"Again!" she gasped.

He was more than happy to comply, again, again, again, until her back arched and she tightened around his finger; his thumb picked up where his tongue left off and his lips crashed down on hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

As she floated down he removed the rest of his clothing and caressed her body, "Marcus." She called pulling him in for a kiss, "I want you in me."

He pushed up so that they were in the middle of the bed, "I don't know if I can last, Princess and it will hurt." He said watching her reaction.

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his waist the front of his hips – he lifted a little to allow her hand access.

He hissed in pleasure when her small hand found its target.

Her eyes widened when she felt how large he was; she'd seen him before, but now he was going to put it inside her.

He soothed her, "its ok Princess, if you aren't ready…"

She squeezed him and he moaned thrusting into her hand, "I want you Marcus. I … I…"

She shut her eyes and only opened them when he spoke, "I love you too princess. I don't know when or how, but you're mine." He said and coated his member in her slick release making her arch and moan.

"Open for me princess." He told her. She did.

He pulled her knee high on his hip parting her further, "relax." He said

He pushed forward slowly, her breathing labored and her grip on his upper arms getting tight.

He pulled out and pushed forward again deeper, she squeeked.

He pulled out all the way and stroked her clit with his tongue to assuage the intrusion.

He climbed up and met her lips in a deep consuming kiss; he thrust forward and felt her hymen tear. She stiffened in pain.

He kept her knee on his hip and kissed her, but didn't move, "Let me in, Princess." He said through clenched teeth. She was so tight it almost hurt.

His statement indicated that he wasn't all the way in and that she had tensed up and he couldn't move.

She panted and focused on relaxing.

Once she relaxed a bit, he pushed forward.

She felt like she couldn't breathe –she was so full. Stretched and it only hurt for a moment; a slight burning sensation, but it was already going away.

He gently pulled out and she mewled at the sudden loss, he moved down to ease her pain by ministering to the injured area with his tongue. Long strokes, languid and patient, wiped away the result of ripped skin and stretched entries. Placing her leg over his shoulder and pressing the other flat on the bed he parted her again.

The taste of her was more than Marcus could take; it aroused him in the dark recesses of his mind, to lick the blood from her deflowering and drink in her virginal essence was a gift beyond what Marcus thought he was worthy; still he lapped at her deliberately.

When she gripped his hair and gasped his name as her orgasm came upon her; he continued his gentle ministration swallowing her juices with pleasure.

He moved up and entered her once again, kissing her softly and sliding inside and out in long smooth strokes.

She met his strokes by lifting her hips to him and opening her legs wider, "talk to me Princess. Do you like this?" he asked pushing deep inside her making her gasp.

"Oh yes. I feel so full, Marcus. You fit inside me so…. well. Gods Marcus, harder!" she whispered.

He groaned at her commanded and yielded. He pushed inside again - harder, "Princess, I'm gonna cum…"

He couldn't help but thrust hard, making her whimper, which only served to make him pump faster.

"Princess….. Open for me, open princess!… yessssss."

She came again with him whispering, "I love you I love you I love you" like a mantra in her hoarse and cracked voice.

He panted and rolled to her side, "I love you to Princess. Now let's get under the covers, yes?"

She nodded and felt a tingle across her abdomen – he cast a contraceptive spell and cleaned them up.

She smiled her thanks and together, wrapped in each other's arms, they fell asleep.


	21. two at a time?

She felt a dip in the bed and opened her eyes. She smiled and rolled closer to him, "Good Morning." She whispered and frowned touching her throat.

"Here, try this." He said and handed her a tea cup.

She sat up and brought it to her nose, "tea with honey and lemon." He said.

She blew on the top and took a tentative sip of the brew. She swallowed and smiled, "thank you." she whispered.

He watched her with dark eyes and scolded himself for wanting her again. She looked so sexy, so innocent with the sheet held in place on her chest with one hand, her hair mussed, but not insane, her lips still slightly swollen from last night's activities (he had taken her again in the dark of the night after she had wiggled her tight little bum against him).

She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. He moved gracefully into that spot and started planting soft kisses on her bare skin.

"Marcus, Is everything all right?" she asked scratching her fingers through his hair, while he loved on her.

He nodded and smiled when the sheet slipped to her stomach.

She blushed as he softly kissed the side of her breast and palmed the other.

They made love again slowly, his movements long and slow, filling her as deeply as her body would allow.

His chest and shoulders exposed her for a wanton witch pressing her fingernails into his skin urging him to continue, to give her more.

She arched her back and sighed as she climaxed, her inner walls pulsing tightly around him. He couldn't go on and gave in to the sensations of her body milking his, drawing from him his essence.

He rolled to the side pulling her with him; he murmured a contraceptive spell and closed his eyes.

They slept for another hour until they heard Pucey banging on the door, "Wake Up, I've made breakfast… and Mya's cavalry are here."

They got cleaned up and dressed, she put Draco's sweats back on as she didn't have any other clothes and wasn't familiar with transfiguring clothes shrinking to fit.

They walked out, his large warm hand on the small of her back, "Hey." She whispered. She sounded better.

Harry walked over and hugged her lifting her off her feet, "I'm so sorry, Mione." He said

"Why? You didn't do anything." She replied.

"I shouldn't have even gone over to the Burrow or brought him back to Grimmauld… I…"

She held up her hand and sighed, "Not your fault." She said as clearly as she could, her voice hoarse.

He nodded and walked with her to the table, when she saw the forlorn looks of guilt and sympathy plastered on their faces she stopped. They stood and started to walk to her, but she held her hands out to stop them in a frustrated manner, "I am fine. I just got scared is all. He didn't have time to do anything; you saved me. I love you guys and I can't thank you enough for coming for me, but I don't need you feeling guilty and I don't need to be coddled!" she snipped.

Mind you, they were listening to her tell them she was fine and watching as her hands shake slightly, the bruises still present on her throat and listening to her hoarse voice crack under the pressure of her scolding.

Draco smirked, but he approached her anyway, "I still want a hug Mya." He told her. She obliged.

Marcus pulled her away from Draco gently and sat her on his lap for breakfast, he had already eaten and wasn't willing to let her go anytime soon; fiercely possessive, that was Marcus.

"I don't get a chair of my own?" she asked joking… a little.

He looked at her and kissed her nose. He fought the strong urge to say no and picked her up instead.

He set her back down on the chair – alone and stood behind it.

She just looked at him. She knew he was fighting with himself and smiled at him, "thanks." She said thinking _baby steps_…

Pucey brought his tea cup up to his mouth to hide the smirk at his flat mate's behavior.

She looked at Draco after a few bites, "Hey, we should go over to Surrey and … and…" she didn't know, she just knew that she was excited about it.

"Live in it for a few hours?" he finished chuckling at her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Sorry dear, my father's having something fixed or redone or something."

"Why aren't you sitting for your NEWTs sooner?" Adrian asked of Hermione and Draco.

They looked at each other, but it was Harry who spoke, "Because they don't want to leave us behind." He snapped annoyed that the older wizard would plant the seed.

Hermione giggled at his indignation, "I have already thought about it Harry, but you're right. I would miss you too much."

He raised his eyebrows in triumph to Adrian who looked at a slightly glowering Marcus.

Harry went back to his breakfast.

Adrian, apparently full of questions this morning, asked, "Malfoy have you given your father your marriage prospects yet?"

Draco paused mid bite and looked at Adrian who smirked.

Hermione looked slightly confused, "Marriage prospects?"

When no one said anything, not even Harry (_he didn't look confused in the least_) she turned and looked at Marcus for explanation.

He huffed and explained, "Traditionally, wizards must submit marriage prospects – witches we think we would be compatible with – by the spring of our seventh year. Our fathers will then meet with us to narrow down the list.

They obtain approval for us to enter into courtship with the family's daughter. After the summer of courting we again, meet with our fathers to narrow the list down to one or two. If it's one, we negotiate a contract and will marry within two years of both family patriarchs signing it. If we choose more than one, we have another six months to make our choice.

At any time the witch can terminate the courtship for any reason." He explained.

"Did you know, Harry?" she asked.

He nodded.

She tilted her head and looked at him. It was the way he nodded…"Sirius?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Have you?" she asked again. These half sentences were driving Pucey nutters.

He nodded.

"What?" Adrian asked wanting to know details – he was a nosy wizard.

She let her eyes linger on Harry before she explained, "Sirius is acting as his marriage …consult?" she said not knowing the right word, "and Harry has already given Sirius his choice."

Blaise spoke, "Pansy."

Harry nodded trying to keep his mouth from curving into a smile, he was unsuccessful.

Draco smiled, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No. Sirius is supposed to contact the Parkinson's today."

"Only Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, only Pansy." He said and rolled his eyes at her expression, it was one of those 'awwwww'.

Draco snorted.

She focused her eyes on him, "Astoria?"

"She's only a fifth year." He complained.

"Are there rules to picking a …prospect?" she asked Adrian. Marcus was still standing behind her with his hands on her chair.

"Yes, but they wouldn't affect Draco's choice of a fifth year. The prospect must be 14 years or older." He answered.

Draco mumbled something, "What was that?" she asked smiling.

He sighed, "I've already told father."

"Does Asti know?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head and Hermione smacked him, "Why not?"

"I told you why." He snapped.

She shook her head, "She thinks you aren't interested."

He looked at her, "How could she think that? I sit by her every single prefect meeting we have, I mean I even seat her. I smile when I see her and … and…"

Blaise interrupted, "Have you actually spoken to her?"

"Yes, I called her." He said quietly.

Harry looked over, "at night? With no one else around? Did you do the 20 questions thing?"

Draco blushed and nodded.

"You don't talk to her. On the phone at night doesn't count. You should at least talk to her during meal times." Blaise advised.

Draco got angry then, feeling like he was being attacked by the group, "Oh you're one to give advice, right? You're doing so well with your wife banging half of Hogwarts and here you are pining and tripping all over yourself in love with Mya! Yeah, Blaise, I'm listening to you." he raged.

Marcus' expression darkened considerably and his grip on the chair tightened revealing the shiny whites of his knuckles, but it was Mya who stood and glared down at her blonde friend (Harry and Blaise moved away from Draco), "We encourage you because we know how much you like her. We don't want to see you unhappy, but can you accept that gracefully?" she ranted hoarsely her eyes burning in anger.

"No! You turn into a shit and make everyone else around you feel uncomfortable or hurt. In one fell swoop, Malfoy, you hurt Blaise's feelings, made me extremely uncomfortable, amused Pucey to no end, and now Marcus is reminded of… of…" she was too angry to say more so she pulled her wand.

Draco put his hands up to stop her, "Wait Wait Wait, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said backing away.

"Not good enough! Percutio!" she said sending a shock to his thigh.

He screamed like a girl and moved quickly to hide. He wasn't fast enough, "Percutio. Percutio." She said aiming her wand at his back side and arms.

Marcus had stepped into the kitchen with Pucey and just watched her fire painful electric shocks at Draco.

"Are you in love yet?" Adrian asked watching Marcus' face transform from angry to proud.

"You have no idea." Marcus answered.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"What?"

"That's enough." He said coming out of hiding with Blaise.

Draco popped his head from behind the couch, "I'm sorry. You're right, I should talk to her."

"Thank you." she said and walked around the couch to pull him up and give him a hug.

"We love you, don't be so mean." She whispered to him.

He gaped at her, "Me?" She giggled.

Harry, Blaise and Draco got up to leave; they were playing Quidditch at Malfoy Manor. She gave them each a hug.

Blaise lingered a second too long and Marcus scowled.

"I'm lunching with mother today, but I promised I would help her shop for something…" he said, "See you later."  
"Oh Adrian, we're going out on Saturday." She said

He smiled, "just us, love? I didn't know you cared."

She looked at him, "all of us." She deadpanned.

He snickered and nodded and apperated.

She turned to Marcus and looked up into his eyes. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist; he captured her lips and held her tightly.

"You were so sexy hexing Malfoy, Goddess, how I want you." he whispered

He took her up against the wall in a frenzied moment of passion. He was gentle with her, but still conveyed the urgency he felt.

She loved it.

She needed to go back over to Grimmauld Place to get her package and talk to Remus and Sirius. Marcus went with her.

"Sirius?" she called, her voice sounding close to normal.

"Kitten?"

He came walking around the corner with a smile; it faltered slightly when he saw Marcus and she felt Marcus stiffen.

"How're you feeling Kitten?" he asked embracing her.

Remus waiting patiently.

"I'm good. I wanted to thank you both… for… um" she had tears in her eyes.

"No no no…" Remus said pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek, "Okay?" he asked

She nodded and backed up into Marcus, who slipped his arms around her waist.

They moved into the library and Sirius offered Marcus a fire whiskey, which he took with a quiet thank you.

"What's happened to him?" she asked.

Remus and Sirius shared a look. Remus spoke, "Well … after Sirius and I dropped him at St. Mungo's the twins and Charlie came to pay him a visit. They left him … well some of the spells the twins came up with are unknown to St. Mungo's so Ron will be in constant pain until the twins forgive him."

"I should go talk to them." She said

Marcus looked at her, but didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted her to do was get Weasley off the hook.

Her hand unconsciously searched for his; he moved quickly to enfold her small hand in his.

"Why don't you wait, Kitten? No need to ease his suffering right away."

"I don't understand why he did it. Do you?" she asked

They were silent until Marcus spoke, "He thought he had a chance. Malfoy says he stares at you constantly. You and Potter don't talk to him that much anymore and when you threw him the bone about the Canons, he thought you were giving him another chance; that coupled with Potter going over there that day.

Then you rejected him. Rejection does crazy things to people's heads, makes them feel hopeless and isolated." Marcus said this last sentence looking at Sirius.

She squeezed his hand bringing his focus back to her compassionate eyes, "Princess, I'll wait for you outside, I need some air."

He walked away quickly and she was about to go after him Sirius touched her shoulder, "let me." he said and she sat back down.

Sirius walked outside to see Marcus light a cigarette. He didn't say anything as he went to stand next to the large wizard.

Marcus offered him a cigarette by showing pack to him and tilting it. Sirius took one and lit it with his wand.

After a moment of the two men smoking Marcus spoke, "I never thanked you." he said quietly still looking straight ahead.

"You didn't need to." Sirius responded

Marcus looked down and flicked the cigarette away, "Yes, I do. What we did…"

"shhh. No need to speak of it now, Marcus." Sirius turned to look at the young wizard.

"Just do me a favor, take care of Hermione. She's special. You love her?"

Marcus nodded.

"Good, cause she adores you. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. Treat her right – or you'll answer to me." Sirius warned and Marcus nodded.

She had gathered her things and hugged Remus; making her way to the hallway she passed Sirius, "Love you kitten. Take care." He said and ran up to his room for a shower he said, "Have a date!"

She walked out, "Marcus?" she called.

"Here, Princess." He said coming up the side of the building.

"Okay?" she asked walking into his arms.

He nuzzled the top of her head, "yep." Everything would be perfect as long as she remained in his arms or by his side… he preferred in his arms.

The next few days they spent as much time together as they could. Marcus was helping prepare the office for sale and Hermione was helping them pack up the house.

Saturday came quickly and Hermione floo'd over to the Greengrasses to get ready. She stumbled in and met Pansy, Daphne and Astoria.

They hugged her in a girls group hug and Pansy broke out first, "Guess what?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius black and my father signed a contract; Harry and I are getting married in two years from May!"

Hermione was shocked; it happened so fast, "Oh Pansy that is wonderful! Congrats."

Pansy explained further, "So once we graduate, Daphne and I will get our certifications and open our school and by that time Harry and I will be ready to marry!" she said hopping up and down.

She gave her friend another tight hug and noticed Astoria, was smiling, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes.

"I have a secret, but I'm requiring a witches oath before I say a word." Hermione said.

The girls agreed (_of course_) and Hermione giggled, "Okay… Lucius Malfoy is entering into negotiations with your father." She said, but didn't get the response she was expecting.

"You knew already?" Hermione asked.

Daphne spoke, "Draco wants to court me?" she asked worried.

Hermione smiled, "No, he wants to _marry_ Asti."

The younger girl jumped up and screamed – now that was the response Hermione was expecting.

Daphne was relieved and happy for her sister.

The witches got ready for their night out, chatting and giggling like girls do. They were all going to meet up at Malfoy Manor and leave together from there.

Of course they were already a little tipsy as they had opened a bottle of wine while they were primping for the evening.

"You know, I'm much more graceful in heels when I've had a glass of wine. Why do you think that is?" Hermione asked

The girls erupted in a fit of giggles and shrugged.

"Hey, have we ever tried going two through the floo at the same time?" Pansy asked.

Daphne the voice of calm, "Is that allowed?"

"Why wouldn't it be, mothers don't let their babies floo alone." Hermione rationalized.

They couldn't think of a logical argument against that so they decided to try it, especially since they were laden with liquid courage.

Before Hermione knew what was going on, Pansy and Daphne had shoved her and Astoria into the floo and called out Malfoy Manor.

The girls screamed and ended up tumbling out of the floo in a heap of witch, "Ooomph!"

Conversation had ended of course when the less than graceful duo landed on the floor, but before anyone could speak (_exactly three seconds later_) Daphne and Pansy came tumbling out (_screaming_) and falling on top of the smaller witches making the witch pile taller.

Draco, Harry and Marcus looked at each, Adrian and Blaise snorted Greg just shook his head.

The girls erupted into a fit of giggles before they stood up and cast a quick spell to right themselves.

"Who's stupid idea was that anyway?" Hermione asked from the bottom of the pile.

"Pansy." The other two girls deadpanned in unison.

Marcus was snickering and pulled his witch up and helped the others as well. He looked her over and groaned.

Draco pulled Astoria up and lead her away from the floo, "You look perfect, Asti."

She smiled, "thanks."

He didn't let go of her hand and she chanced a quick look to Mya met her gaze and turned to hide her smirk.

Neither Draco nor Marcus caught the exchange, but Pansy did and when she met Hermione's she pointed to fingers as she were poking both eyes with a jab, then flipped her hand around to point at her own two eyes – the meaning, 'I'm watching you'

Hermione shrugged helplessly and looked up to see Marcus watching the two. They pasted smiled on their faces and turned around.

"Are we ready?" Blaise asked looking at the all the sexy _and taken_ witches in the room and sighed.

"Let's go." Draco said leading the way to the apparition point.


	22. Night out

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Marcus couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. They had apparated and as a group walked to the club. It was new and talked about everywhere in social circles: _Lumos_ was the 'it' place.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter being Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were given VIW passes along with the rest of the group.

Marcus had growled at the bouncer leering at Mya. She hadn't noticed of course, she never does, but when Marcus wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and glared intently at the bouncer practically daring him to make a move; she squeezed his hand and looked at him with her warm brown eyes. His face softened and they walked into the loud club.

They found a table and the boys went to get drinks while the girls sat down and giggled at each other in the excitement.

They were all talking and chatting when a song came on that got the girls moving.

_Bum bum bee dum …. I'm going crazy now!_

Disturbia by Rihanna

The girls got up bouncing out to the dance floor, hands raised; jumping to the rhythm of the music in the beginning then shaking their arses.

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like their talking to me._

Adrian had been off his game all night. He didn't know what was wrong…. Well that's not entirely true, he knew; he just didn't want to admit it. He also didn't realize that he was staring, something he never did – it gave witches too much power.

Marcus watched his friend for a few seconds and smirked returning his gaze to his lovely witch currently laughing with her girlfriends.

_***on the dance floor_

"He's staring." She told them.

Hermione smiled, "He has been since we fell out of the floo."

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" Daphne asked mildly panicked.

Hermione and Pansy shook their heads and looked at each other, "You look hot."

Daphne smiled at her friends and continued dancing.

Astoria had not been paying attention to her sister as she was making googly eyes at Malfoy. Hermione snorted and tossed an arm around the little blonde, "Solidarity, Asti?"

"Right. Solidarity, but he's sooo beautiful." She whined and let Mya lead her towards the little dancing group of girls.

Hermione watched Draco's smoky gray eyes storm in passing as he watched Astoria.

The songs were over and the girls strolled back to the table to find three witches sitting in their seats. The girls stopped abruptly and quirked an eyebrow.

Marcus had a strange look on his face and Blaise looked like he ate something bad; the other facial expressions were similar.

Hermione looked at Pansy and then back to the simpering witches sitting in their spots. Pansy spoke, "Excuse me, but those are our seats." She said as nicely as humanly possible.

The blonde sitting closest to Marcus turned her head and gave the girls the 'up and down' look then returned focus on the man in front of her, "Marcus, you're here with children." She teased and placed a delicate hand on his forearm, which he picked up like it was slimy and put back on the table.

Another intruder sitting at the table turned and spoke directly to Daphne, "I know you, Greengrass right?"

Daphne nodded but didn't speak, "Well sorry, but you … busy doing something else, so these are our seats now." She sniffed.

Pansy was a nanosecond from hexing the witches so Hermione stepped in quickly. She smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile, "Oh that's all right; we were just about to head to the bar. Does anyone need a drink while we're there?" she asked.

The two girls who spoke earlier nodded their heads, "Patron on ice." And handed their empty glasses to Hermione like she was a waitress.

Marcus didn't know what to do, manners dictated he couldn't just get up and leave, which is what he wanted to do, but the look in Mya's eyes made him want to attach himself to her hip and not move from it.

Adrian was watching Daphne; the evil gleam in her eye as Mya asked anyone if they wanted drinks was enough to make the hair on his arm stand on end.

Pansy smiled sweetly as well and took note of what everyone was drinking. The girls walked away together; Astoria was the only one who glared and the force of her anger made Draco shrink a little.

"Why are you here, Misty?" Adrian barked wanting them to go away so he could get to know Daphne.

"Why Adrian, such manners! We're just here having a good time." She said in mock affront.

The other girl, "We haven't seen you in so long, we thought you'd be thrilled to catch up. Marcus had such a crush on Misty in school, why wouldn't we say hello?"

Marcus gritted his teeth and decided that ignoring them would be best.

Blaise had no such compunction of manners right now, he was married expecting a child and in love with Marcus' girlfriend – there was nothing left for him to lose, "excuse me, but the property value just took a dive." he said standing up getting ready to walk away. He was caught by the third girl who hadn't spoken, "Where are you going handsome?" she asked seductively running a fingernail across his shoulder.

He pulled her hand away and dropped it unceremoniously; "Away from you." he said and walked around her.

She gasped.

Marcus and Adrian looked at each other, Harry and Draco looked at each other and they all looked at the girls in front of them practically seething with angry at the slight.

Jessica, the second girl, tilted her head after a moment and looked at Harry, "Are you…?"

He started to shake his head no, but she gasped in excitement, "Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

Before anyone could do anything, the girls returned with glasses of drinks, "Gentlemen." She said and set new drinks in front of them.

"Ladies." Pansy said and set drinks in front of the girls.

"What did we miss?" Daphne asked

Adrian cleared his throat, "Blaise decided he didn't like the company at the table anymore so he left."

The girls smiled and the men felt their inside twist in anxiety.

Jessica was still fixated on Harry, "That… HE… is Harry Potter!" she said as if the girls weren't aware of who they arrived with.

Hermione just smiled and nodded and waited.

After Misty had skulled most of the shot and Jessica had gulped down the entire thing. The third girl had just sipped and set hers down; Misty wrinkled her face and placed her hand on her stomach.

"ohhh." She said miserably.

Jessica slapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the loo with the third girl trailing.

"What did you do?" Misty screamed at the girls.

Hermione leveled her with a steady gaze, "nothing."

Misty looked around for her friends, "they had something they had to do." Astoria told the girl.

Just then Misty turned green and vomited on her shoes, "oh I just bought these shoes." She whined.

"Maybe you should go." Hermione suggested.

Draco was about to take a drink of his drink, but after witnessing that he set it back down and pushed it away.

Hermione turned around to see everyone watching her like they knew she was the one who cursed the poor girls drinks… she was, but that was beside the point.

Astoria was pissed and she couldn't hold her tongue, "Blaise was the only one who acted. You let those girls be snide to us and sit in our seats!" she huffed and had to count to ten to calm down before she hexed someone.

Marcus was now worried and looked at Hermione to see if she agreed with Astoria… she did.

He moved to take her hand, but she stepped away, "I saw her touch you, Marcus; like she knew you. Is that the game you want to play?" she asked getting angrier by the minute.

He knew exactly what game she was talking about and it was not something he wished to engage in, "No." he said getting angry himself. He took her hand a little forcefully and dragged her to a dark corner away from the rest of the group currently getting scolded by Pansy.

She pulled her hand away and jutted her chin up at him defiantly, "I won't be manhandled and I won't sit there and let you parade whores in my face for your amusement!"

Her eyes alight with anger and hurt, "Listen!" he growled and took hands pulling them to his lips, "I didn't know what to do, Princess" he said kissing her fingertips.

"I didn't want to be rude or cause a scene." He explained placing an open mouthed kiss on her palm.

"Pucey and I knew them in school, Hogwarts. She was a bint then and she's a bint now." He said now sucking on each finger and drawing circles on her wrist with his thumb.

"I ignored her, didn't say a word to her. I should have left, I'm sorry." He said kissing up her arm and nipping at her soft skin.

"Forgive me, love, please. You mean the world to me." he said quietly embarrassed that he admitted it to her and to himself. He stepped forward and hunched to kiss her temple, her cheek, the corner of her lips; his fingers still drawing designs on her hand.

"Princess?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"I … I can't think, Marcus."

"Will you forgive me?" he asked again in her ear.

She nodded jerkily and lifted her face to meet his lips, "I want you Marcus, please… I need to feel you inside me." her eyes begging he groaned and apperated them to his bedroom.

He lifted her immediately and unbuckled his belt letting his pants drop; he pushed her knickers aside and entered, without a wall for support or a bed to lye upon; he just picked her up and impaled her on his erection.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands cupping his cheeks while she kisses him hotly. His arms were wrapped around her picking her up and putting her back down, he wasn't moving his body at all, only moving hers.

She loved that his strength and passion and need, "Marcus!" she yelled suddenly and he felt her inner walls pulse with release. He soon followed grunting and panting her name over and over again. That was when his legs gave out and he tumbled them half on the bed and half off.

She giggled at their quandary looking at his smiling face.

He kissed her nose, "we should get back." He said

She nodded and felt him cast a contraceptive spell and cleansing charm.

They were back inside ten minutes walking back to the table hand in hand to find Astoria sitting on Draco's lap rubbing her nose on his – they were in their own little world, Pansy and Harry dancing slowly on the dance floor- forehead to forehead, and Adrian and Daphne sitting very close to each other talking quietly.

Daphne looked up and considered their slightly rumpled appearance, "Have fun?" she asked with a smirk.

Hermione returned her smile, "Yes." she said casually then giggled a little when Marcus pinched her bottom.

Harry and Pansy returned to the table; Harry was about to take a drink when Hermione placed a hand on his forearm, "I wouldn't if I were you." she warned.

He frowned and looked at the drink setting it down and pushing it away.

Marcus shot a look to his witch and she shrugged as if she had no other choice but to poison them.

Daphne snickered as did Astoria.

They had the wait staff clear the table and bring fresh drinks. The girls danced and danced, the wizards played pool, danced with the girls and generally just had a great time.

Blaise excused himself earlier claiming a headache. Hermione and Draco sadly watched him leave, "It'll get better when school ends." Draco said

She nodded.

The room was spinning. She searched for Pansy and couldn't find her, but she could swear someone sounding like Pansy was calling her name. Hermione looked down and there was Pansy crumpled on the floor in the middle of the dance floor.

She grabbed Daphne's arm (also unsteady) and pointed to Pansy. Daphne erupted into giggles which ended up being contagious and both girls ended up on the floor with Pansy… Astoria had the sense to walk (taking the long route, because she was too drunk to remember exactly where the boys were) to get help.

The wizards were only slightly less drunk than the girls and to see them attempting to focus on Astoria's mumbled garble was amusing.

She ended up just pointing instead of trying to explain … again.

Hermione forgot why she was laughing and didn't understand why she was sitting on the ground with Pansy and Daphne.

Suddenly she felt large hands pick her up and stand her on her wobbly feet, "My legs don't work." She said whoever was helping her stand.

A deep chuckled, "focus Princess."

"k" she said and squinted her eyes 'focusing' on her legs.

It was working she was standing and he stepped back slowly his arms held out like a parent would when teaching a child to ride a bike.

"Are we leaving?" she asked her handsome wizard.

He nodded.

Sometime between paying the tab and walking out of the club, the girls got their second wind. They were walking (read that as stumbling) slightly ahead of the wizards in a little group happy as can be saying hello to every passerby.

Many a wizard did a double and triple take as he passed; all the girls were quite pretty and obviously drunk. Who wouldn't want to be a knight in shining armor?

The wizards following the girls made sure those wanna-be knights were aware of their presence.

Astoria wanted to sing, but she couldn't think of the song, "I don't know! You know the one… umm stacks on deck…whatever you like…" she said/sang moving her head from side to side.

"OH! I know which one." Pansy threw her hands in the air

_Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby, you could have whatever you like  
I said, you could have whatever you like_

Yeah, late night sex so wet, it's so tight  
I'll key up a port for you tonight  
Baby, you could go where ever you like  
I said you could go where ever you like, yeah

The girls stopped and started swinging their hips while they sang with her. Hermione jumped in when it was clear Pansy couldn't remember the next line.

_Anytime you want to put your head through the floo  
You know it ain't nothin' to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five galleon dollar home, drop Nimbus, I swear  
Yeah, I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go, get it, I buy it  
Tell 'em other broke wizards be quiet  
_

They all remembered the next lines and said them together._  
_

_Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice…_

After their impromptu performance on the street complete with a round of applause from other drunken wizards and witches they made it home without splinching.

Hermione shed her clothes and climbed into bed under the cool sheets and drifted off to sleep only when she felt strong warm surround her, "good night Princess." He said and kissed her naked shoulder.

"night." She sighed and passed out.


	23. chocolate cheesecake

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

The next week passed by smoothly, Adrian, Marcus and Hermione sat down and worked out the 'next steps' for Cornerstone. Hermione continued to help her parents pack up the house; Marcus continued to help the Grangers with the practice until it was ready for them to leave. They cut back his hours and all agreed that he would assist with easier and not so 'gross' procedures.

On the Friday before she returned to school she met her parents and Marcus at their office.

She walked in quietly to see a little girl no older than seven or eight walking out of the back room sniffling.

Marcus, unaware that he was being watched, turned towards her and held a lollipop out to her like he was a suitor holding out a bouquet of flowers on their first date. When she looked up he placed his finger to his lips and winked. She giggled and put the lollipop in her pocket, "thank you Mr. Flint," she said.

He smiled at her, "you're welcome, sweetness."

The little girl beamed up at him.

Hermione cleared her throat and tilted her head at him, "Are you… flirting, Marcus?" she asked in mock affront.

The little girl jutted her chin out and folded her arms across her chest, "you just leave him alone," she snapped narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

Hermione's lips twitched and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Why should I? He's flirting with another woman," she replied, "I'll have to tell his..." Hermione stopped for a moment. They hadn't discussed such things yet.

The little girl ended Hermione's struggle, "girlfriend?"

"Okay," Hermione said, slowly looking at Marcus. He grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Flint, you have a girlfriend?" the little girl asked, clearly disappointed.

Hermione held back her laughter.

Marcus kneeled down, he had to, the girl was getting whiplash from having her head tilted at a 90 degree angle for so long.

"Yes, but, she's quite fussy, has a horrible temper and you know she tried to poison me?" he asked the little girl with shock and peril in his tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and the little girl gasped and gave Hermione a side-ways glance, "I would never try to poison you, Mr. Flint," she promised.

"No?"

The little girl shook her head adamantly, "and would you smile at me anytime I wanted?" he asked.

She nodded… adamantly.

"What else?" he asked, but his eyes were on Hermione.

The little girl surprised both of them when she whispered, "kisses… anytime you want," in the next moment the little girls face had gone from pale to pink to scarlet.

Marcus smiled at her and scooted an inch closer pointing to his cheek.

The little girl leaned forward slowly and then super quick-like pecked him on the cheek.

He gave her the best smile and said, "thank you sweetness. I'll never wash this cheek again."

"Marcus, are you flirting with the clients again?" Janey asked smiling while walking with the little girls smiling mother.

"Again?" Hermione asked looking at him.

Janey snickered.

"Bye Mr. Flint." The little girl said and walked away with a smile.

"Bye sweetness," he said

"Ready for dinner, then?" Janey asked.

They both nodded.

Later that night, Marcus and Hermione walked through the door of his flat and straight into his bedroom.

He had been watching her, smelling her all night and now wanted to hold her, but when he stepped forward she quickly stepped away.

He frowned, "What?"

"Flirting Marcus?" she asked hiding her smirk at his surprise.

"She was eight, Hermione," he said, annoyed. He couldn't believe she was angry over _that_!

She shrugged, "Still… you've been a very naughty boy; on your knees, Marcus," she commanded quietly.

His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched slightly as the blood in his head rushed downward, "yes ma'am," he replied and fell to his knees gracefully.

His bed resided on a raised platform; it was two steps up; so when he knelt his face was level with the apex of her thighs.

He looked up waiting for instruction, his erection pushing painfully against the hard planes of his denims.

She waved her wand dimming the lights and binding his hands behind his back, she smirked when he inhaled sharply, "everything all right, Marcus?" she asked in the same sultry and dark voice.

He was so turned on, he wasn't sure if he could answer coherently so he nodded.

He licked suddenly dry lips and tried to control his breathing, he felt like he would come if she even touched his shoulder, he was so sensitive to her right now.

"Good," she purred pulling her hair out of its pony tail and shaking it out, "we were talking about you… flirting… with other girls." She chirped and turned her back to him to pull of her shirt. Half way off, she turned her head to watch him for a moment, "I don't like it when you flirt, Marcus. It upsets me." she quipped.

He nodded and watched her discarded shirt fall to the floor. His breathing just got more difficult.

"What should I do with you, hmmm?"

He tried to speak, but it came out a croak instead so he cleared his throat and tried again, "let me show you how sorry I am," he said, equally as seductive.

She kissed him, a soft chaste kiss. He leaned forward for more, to deepen it, but was unable to; he didn't want to topple over.

He was mildly annoyed that he couldn't use his hands, but couldn't deny the appeal of his witch taking control. He mentally shuddered, she was definitely a keeper, he thought.

He was in his own little world for a moment and didn't notice her take her jeans off; when he looked back she was sitting on the bed, her knees open and her eyes gazing into his, "I want you to make me come, Marcus."

He smiled. He would make her scream.

_*** back at school_

Harry walked into the Great Hall wearing a grin reaching from ear to ear. He sat down next to Hermione and grabbed for juice and toast. It was obvious he was in his own little world as he hadn't said a word in greeting and he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Harry?" she asked.

He looked at her, blankly at first and then he blushed.

She smiled in recognition and looked over to the Slytherin table, Pansy was smiling as well and when the two girls made eye contact Pansy's face colored as well. Hermione giggled and drank her juice.

Dumbledor stood and tapped his wand to get the students' attention, "Good Morning and welcome back. Seventh years please remember to take fresh parchment and quills to the 'Transitioning to Wizarding Society' preparation class as per required by the Ministry. Please note that it is a two-week course with all 30 seventh year students.

That is all. Enjoy the rest of your day," he finished.

They all looked at each other and stood to get to their first day of 'transition' class. Hermione thought it was silly, it's not like they had a choice, they couldn't stay at Hogwarts unless they failed and they could only repeat a year once before they were expelled.

She walked in to find most of the front seats taken by eager Ravenclaws; so she looked around and sat on the end of the table with Daphne and Pansy.

They smiled at her and she smiled back.

Harry, Draco and Blaise plopped down at the table right behind the girls just before the bell rang signaling the start of session.

Professor Bins floated through the wall and Hermione groaned. She just knew this would be the most boring class she would ever participate in save for the other class he taught – history of magic.

She felt the paper hit the back of her head twenty minutes into his lecture; it fluttered around after disentangling itself from her hair and landed in front of her. It was a folded piece of paper resembling a bird. She opened it and read the note.

_I missed you. -B_

She smiled and wrote back, _why'd you leave the club? And why didn't you return my owl? -H_

He sighed, _I needed some time, you know? –B_

_You know what you need? –H_, she smirked as her plan materialized.

No, what? –B

_Chocolate Cheesecake. It happens to be my specialty… well, I go down to the kitchen at night and the elves have it for me. Care to join me? –H_

_Tonight? –B_

_I'll meet you outside our common room around 10. –H_

His mood just got ten times better, _I'll be there. –B_

She smiled and then paused, she wondered if she was leading him on. She knew he had deep feeling for her and her feelings were now focused on Marcus, but she still loved Blaise as a dear friend. He needed her and she would be there for him, but she would also make sure that Marcus was aware of her intentions.

She pulled out parchment and quill as quietly as she could and scribbled a short note to Marcus.

"Oh Good Miss Granger, I'm happy to see you taking notes." Professor Bins commented from the front of the class room.

She smiled, feeling a little guilty, "yes professor, and please don't stop on my account."

She felt another note land in her lap.

_Is Blaise all right? –DM_

_I think so. I'm treating him to Boppy's chocolate cheesecake tonight. – Mya_

He paused, _Is that a good idea? Maybe I should come too –DM_

_I'm owling Marcus right after class and no, you'll hog all of it! – Mya_

_You're mean. –DM_

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He responded in kind and blushed slightly at their childish behavior when Harry and Blaise both looked at him strangely.

_Marcus,_

_I'm taking Blaise for chocolate cheesecake tonight. He needs a friend._

_All my love,_

_Mya_

She owled it as soon as they left for lunch.

The rest of the day was uneventful, they were assigned to sketch out five-year plan and the steps needed to achieve their goals. Hermione just needed to tweak hers; she had six feet of parchment detailing her ten-year plan.

Dinner had been fun, Harry and her had sat at the Slytherin table. Everyone seemed to be in an unusually good mood. Hermione looked around more than once checking for dilated eyes and slurring.

Pansy and Harry were playing footsy and laughing at whatever Draco was teasing Goyle about. Astoria was sitting firmly at his side with his hand resting on her thigh under the table. Blaise and Hermione had tried to rescue Greg a few times, but Daphne had instead picked up where Draco left off and made the table laugh even harder with her quips on Gregs unfortunate clumsy childhood.

Hermione had taken pity on her friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sending a mean face to the others.

They all walked back to the heads common room to study. An owl was waiting for her at the window when she walked in.

_Mya,_

_Chocolate cheesecake? Really? _

_Will you give him a message for me? Tell him to stop being such a pussy. (That was from Adrian)… I agree. Talk later princess, MF_

She smirked and shook her head; she would most certainly not be calling him names.

"What'd he say?" Draco asked, suddenly standing right behind her.

She handed him the parchment and he snorted. He was about to yell, but Hermione slapped her hand across his mouth and glared at him.

His eyes widened and he leaned back a little realizing that she didn't want to convey that particular message, he sighed into her hand and nodded disappointed he wouldn't be able to tease.

_***10pm_

"Blaise?" she whispered loudly in the hallway.

"Here love," he answered, stepping out of the shadows.

She smiled and tilted her head in the direction they were heading. Five minutes later they arrived at the portrait of fruit and tickled the pear. It made a squeaky giggling sound and the door opened.

She stepped inside and looked around. Blaise closed the door and waited for her.

The little house elf popped in, "Missy Mya, chocolate cheesecake for yous and master Zabini?" Bobby asked ears perked up.

"Yes, please, Boppy."

They sat at the counter in comfortable silence, "So… come here often?" he asked, teasing her.

She snickered and turned towards him, "We're with you Blaise," she said suddenly serious and then added, "_I'm_ with you," she stressed the 'I'm'.

He nodded, "I… I don't want to be a bint about this, but I'm just having trouble wrapping my brain around the fact that she actually did this on purpose. I thought I would be able to …" he didn't know the words.

She helped him with verbalizing his thoughts, "…bed anything with two legs and a pretty smile?"

He snorted and nodded. He wasn't going to say that, but since she obviously felt more comfortable making him out to be a man-whore, he was fine with that too. Afterall, his sexual reputation didn't just materialize out of thin air.

He was going to say that he thought he would be able to enjoy his time memorizing every inch of Hermione's body. He had envisioned them having a small, but lavish wedding with friends and family; her being ripe with child.

Now, he didn't have any of that to look forward to.

"Blaise?" she asked sensing him coming back around.

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "sorry," he said.

She smiled at him, forgiving him instantly. She picked up a forkful of cheesecake and looked at him mischievously, "Now, open wide. You are about to taste heaven," she said and gently pushed the chocolate dessert into his open mouth.

The figure in the corner watched Hermione feed Blaise seductively. She had walked in to see the couple staring heatedly at each other. After a moment Hermione whispered his name like a lover.

He mumbled something back and then that's when she fed him the cheesecake. Ginny fumed from the shadows. Blaise was _her_ husband!

Then the vindictive red-head had a thought and rushed back to Gryffindor tower. She, of course missed the last part of the conversation.

Blaise opened his mouth mid-way through swallowing, "wow this is really good," he said, laughing at the face she made at his deplorable table manners.

He finished swallowing, "Hey a little leeway here, I _am_ going to be a father you know!"

She shook her head and took a bite for herself.

They ate the rest chatting quietly and laughing at whatever, their close friendship being reinforced every moment they share. There was no tension or awkward silences, only camaraderie and strength.

_***the message_

Ginny made it up to the common room in record time. She sat down and scratched a message.

_Flint,_

_You're girlfriend is fucking Blaise Zabini._

_A friend_

Ten minutes later… Ringing. Dialing.

"Heya," she answered mouthing Marcus to Blaise. Blaise nodded and scraped the plate for any remaining cheesecake.

"I just got an owl that said you were fucking Blaise." He snapped.

She frowned, "No, we're in the kitchens eating chocolate cheesecake talking. Would you like to speak with an elf or will you take my word for it?" she snapped back.

Blaise stopped mid bite and raised his eyebrows.

Silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not questioning you, Mya. I only wanted you to know; plus I don't like thinking about it," He mumbled.

She smiled and relaxed, which made Blaise relax. She turned away and whispered, "You're the only one for me Marcus. Did you like getting punished?" she asked.

He groaned at the memory, "yes," he whispered.

"I love your hot tongue on me, Marcus. Love your hands on my breasts. The feel of your lips against mine," she said still whispering.

"Hermione, don't," he warned growling his discontent at her being away from him.

"Don't what? Touch myself?" he groaned again and she giggled.

"I have to go Marcus, I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said and before he could object she hung up the phone and turned towards a very flushed Blaise.

She grimaced embarrassed, "you heard that huh?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "yeah," he said and opened the door for her.


	24. marriage law

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

The school year continued, each progressive class getting more and more monotonous. Pansy and Harry were inseparable, the two cooing at each like love birds.

Blaise made an honest to make his wife comfortable, even though he hated every moment of it. He went to each Healer visit with her and if she expressed a craving he walked down to the kitchens to retrieve it.

Ginny refused to speak to Hermione, instead shooting her glares across the great hall during meal times.

Astoria had gotten so sick of the red-heads childish behavior she cursed Ginny with a Babbling Hex. It lasted 18 hours straight. Draco was very proud.

For the first few months after Christmas holidays Adrian spoke more to Hermione over the phone than Marcus did, setting up the business and asking Hermione a million questions about Daphne. His continued interest in the elder Greengrass girl had Mya and him talking for long periods of time, until Marcus put a stop to Adrians' constant need for information and called him out on it.

Hermione had hung up the phone that night angry at both of them. She also marched right over and gave Daphne Adrians phone number commanding her to call the sneaky and sinfully handsome Wizard.

Daphne did right that second, effectively ending Adrian and Marcus' argument.

It was now uncommon for one to be seen without the other on free time or one without a phone pressed up against their ear. Hermione supposed she and Marcus looked similarly.

Draco and Astoria had finally gotten approval to marry after Draco completed Auror training.

Greg still hadn't found a girl friend and Hermione worried for him.

While not with a phone to her ear and not with Marcus, Hermione spent her time with the group or alone with Blaise.

She was his life line. They partnered together for the end-of-year project and won first place, with Draco and Harry coming in second and Pansy and Daphne coming in third.

Draco and Harry did not take losing well.

They cooked up some plot for revenge and ended up turning Hermione's hair Chudley Canon Orange. It was an accident of course; they didn't really _mean_ to turn it orange.

Harry and Draco are unable to attend classes for the next two days as they were recovering in the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey had no idea how to turn Hermione's hair back to its original color or how to remove the second nose from Malfoys forehead and the third eye from Potters chin.

She pulled out the big guns and recruited Minerva McGonagall; Hermione's favorite teacher. They ambushed the orange haired harpy and begged Hermione to fix the boys' facial features.

Hermione harrumphed. After she took a picture and _after_ her hair returned to normal she waved her wand and removed the unsightly facial additions. She also told everyone who would listen.

Draco and Harry didn't speak to her for days. She was strangely comfortable with that.

It's the day before graduation and Hermione and Draco are co-valedictorians. They must make speeches, "I'm nervous, Draco," she said, rubbing her hands together and pacing.

"Why? It's just our graduating class," he says, nonchalantly.

"… and their parents and teachers… ugh! This whole public speaking business is just nerve racking," she complains, bringing Draco out of his quiet state.

He looks at her and takes her hands gently in his, "We are moving to Surrey tomorrow. We have the summer to goof around and then we have to start life. You are one speech away from being whatever you want to be and doing whatever you want to do. I've heard your speech it's great; you're great. Now let's go," he said.

She smiled and blinked her eyes to keep from crying, "I love you, you know?" she said, hugging him.

"I know," he said, turning around to walk onto the stage.

_Draco_

They were all seated quietly out by the lake. The sun was shining and the birds chirping, Draco was sweating. In spite of the pep talk he gave Granger, he was pretty sure that he would be wearing his breakfast in the next few minutes if the herd of hippogriffs in his belly didn't settle down. He wasn't listening to the Headmaster… er, Professor McGonagall…

He shook his head and looked up when her heard his name, "…Draco Malfoy," clap clap clap clap.

He smiled and looked out at the audience; he was the picture of cool and collected; Hermione hated him at that moment.

"When I was a kid, my dad and I were in Muggle London. We walked around a corner and saw a house burning. Flames were everywhere; it was chaos. The firemen ran to the house with a large hose and began assembling their metal ladders putting them up against the house," he paused for a moment then continued after a wink from his father.

"The next door neighbor, an older woman, stood on her porch with an armful of linen taking in the scene in front of her.

We all watched anxiously as the firemen struggled with the ladders.

Suddenly, she leans over the porch and shouts to the firefighter, 'Forget the ladders! Just point the hose at the fire!'

The firemen, to their credit, responded immediately dropping the ladders and pointing the hose at the fire. The blaze was extinguished in about a minute," he looked around at the baffled faces in the crowd.

"There are two morals to this story. One, never assume that just because it's someone's job, they know how to do it. Two, don't let yourself be intimidated. As the great writer James Baldwin said: 'Your crown has been bought and paid for. All you have to do is put it on your head,'

So don't hold back, it's our time to shine, find your voice and use it." He ended with a smile and a blush and roaring applause.

Hermoine was in tears, she was so proud of him. She smacked Blaise on the head when he leaned in, "Pussy," he whispered.

Draco chuckled at the sound of Hermione's hand smacking against Blaise's head.

Professor Flitwick, "…Hermione Granger," he said, clapping and watching her proudly as she walked up the stage.

_Hermione_

Marcus thought she was the most beautiful witch on the planet. He winked at her when she met his gaze.

She looked up, "I don't have a long speech, but I wanted to share with you a few things I've learned during my years at Hogwarts. Being a Muggle born witch it's been both rewarding and disappointing trying to prove to both myself and my peers that I was an equal. Over the last two years I learned to trust myself and in those around me. So here are my words of wisdom; it is with passion, courage of conviction, and strong sense of self that we take our next steps into the world. You must always have faith in people. And most importantly, you must always have faith in yourself.

To everyone I remind you that we must move forward in life remembering that first impressions are not always correct and friendship, support and love are usually found in the most unlikely of places," she ended looking at Marcus, Draco and Blaise, "thank you," she finished.

She winked at the girls and stepped off stage. (_Legally Blonde, modified graduation speech)_

Professor Flitwick hurried up to the podium, "It is with great honor that we are able to give this to Miss Granger," he held out a parchment for her to take.

She gave him a confused look and walked back up the stage to take it from him. Forgetting her enormous audience, she broke the seal of the parchment and read the note.

She gasped and looked in the audience for _him_.

He stood as she ran from the stage and down the aisle. He stepped out from his seat just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms almost knocking him over… well not really, but still, he grunted on impact.

Draco shook his head and the girls giggled as the entire audience had their heads turned watching the two. Blaise could hear the collective gasp as many of the pureblood realized that it was Marcus Flint currently hugging the pretty Muggle born tightly and even more surprising was that she was hugging him back.

Attention returned to the stage when Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and chuckled, "What Miss Granger failed to mention was that that parchment was a written agreement by the most skilled and certainly most sought after master of spells, Kingston Meggers."

Applause.

Marcus set her down and returned to his seat while she walked back to the stage and gave Professor Flitwick a kiss on his cheek. The little Wizard blushed scarlet.

The rest of the day passed quickly, families and friends meeting, laughter, tears and Seamus spiking the punch.

Pansy got so drunk she cast a cleaning spell on the dance floor and ended up accidently giving Harry bunny ears and a fluffy tail. He was not happy.

Ginny didn't say much to anyone, keeping her distance from the group of friends. She was looking at Blaise laugh and joke and then glare at Hermione and Marcus.

She about seven months and quite large; Blaise had taken her shopping a month ago to purchase maternity robes that magically expanded as the pregnant witch grew, Ginny said she hated them and wanted something new.

As soon as she had the baby, she would be moving to her home in France to start training; Ginny couldn't wait.

"So when do you start Princess?" Marcus asked as they swayed slowly to the music

"He's agreed to let me start mid June," she said her voice laced with excitement.

He squeezed her closer, "What's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked, relishing in the feel of her small, warm body pressed against his.

She sighed, "see mum and daddy off, move my stuff to Surrey, eat, and then strip you naked and use you for my pleasure," she teased, but not really.

He smirked and looked down, "Minx," he whispered and bent his head so he could kiss her. A movement in his periphery stopped him and he remembered something, "Pucey entered into negotiations with Daphne's father," he told her.

She gasped, "Really? That's great! I bet she's excited," Hermione said, looking at the two across the room dancing slowly together, eyes closed, holding each other tightly.

"She doesn't know, yet," he said, quietly, willing her not to say anything.

She looked intrigued and happy to have a secret, Marcus shook his head and he loved this little witch.

_*** Aug 16_

Hermione had been training for two months, the boys had been in training for one month and they barely saw each other even though they lived in the same house.

Hermione walked in ready to drop. She was tired and dirty and her mood stunk. She entered the den to find Blaise, Harry and Draco still in Auror training robes flopped on the couch, heads back, eyes closed looking like she felt. Marcus and Adrian were on the chairs smirking in their direction.

Adrian noticed her first and gasped, "What the hell happened to you?" his eyes roaming her soot covered face, frizzy hair and wrinkled, tattered clothing.

The three on the couch lifted their heads and opened their eyes to see the burnt witch fall into her favorite chair with a sigh, "I was working on this curse. It was perfect, I did all Arithmancy calculations, figured out the layers, almost had it… then, Meggers…" she spat, "that sadist, added another curse at the last moment and I blew up the vase, its ashes… probably some ones remains knowing Meggers' macabre sense of humor, ended up all over me," she told them sniffling, holding back frustrated tears.

She felt the tingle of magic and looked up to see Marcus putting away his wand. She let the tears fall, "you cleaned me up," she sobbed happily and held her arms up for him to hug her, like a child would its mother.

He snorted and picked her up and sitting down with her snuggled on his lap. The others were all used to how affectionate the couple was; and with the exception of Blaise, the others were just as affectionate.

"Did you read the Prophet today, Mya?" Blaise asked, his eyes closed again and head back.

"No," she mumbled into Marcus' chest. She wouldn't have thought anything, but felt her warm and comfy boyfriend stiffened, "What?" she asked, lifting her head.

Adrian plopped the paper down on her lap.

She sat up slightly and opened it:

Magical Community in Peril!

The Minister of Magic, Tolstoy Pudding, made the announcement today that the Ministry is reinstating Marriage Act 12073. 'More and more non-magical children are born from magical beings every day,' he says, 'The Wizarding world is suffering.'

The Act requires each pureblood witch or wizard of consenting age (17) marry a half-blood or Muggle born within six months of Ministry notification. Any marriage petitions, common among purebloods, which have been agreed to and signed off on, will remain valid, though proof of contract is required.

If marriage is not forthcoming inside of given timeframe, the Ministry will either appoint you a spouse or snap your wand and remove your magic.

It is the Ministry's hopes that once blood lines are mixed, babies born from these unions will be even more powerful than their parents.

She couldn't speak anymore after reading the article aloud. She just stared down at the paper.

They were all watching her; waiting.

After what seemed like hours, when only it was minutes she spoke, "This only affects Marcus and me, right? Adrian you have a contract with Daphne, yeah?" she asked hoping he could marry who he wanted.

He nodded.

She sighed, "Well, a good thing is that in about a year, our business will be booming," she told her partners.

Marcus and Adrian were puzzled, but Draco smiled at her, "that's right… all those pureblood curses and wards. They're generations old. In order to keep the non-pureblood spouse safe, the families will need someone to dismantle the curses and create new wards," he said leaning back nodding at her.

Marcus squeezed her, "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and cupped his cheek, "enough to buy me a chocolate sundae?" she asked

He grunted, "Enough to make _you_ the chocolate sundae," he replied, his voice husky.

The floo activated and Alexandra walked in, "Blaise, your wife is in labor. Mya, Draco, you should come as well, to see your Goddaughter when she arrives."

Mya jumped up, suddenly full of energy; Draco and Mya floo'd first eager to meet their God daughter, Blaise showed up a few minutes later grumbling about being pushed out of the way and how he was her _father_.

They walked into the maternity wards hearing shrill screaming and overt threats to get this baby out of her.

They looked at each other and pushed 'the father' into the room.


	25. Yes

_**Never the Twain Shall Meet**_

Zamora Alexis Zabini was born at midnight; the moon was fully and her mother exhausted. Ginny promptly fell asleep her last words refusing her daughter her breast.

The medi-witches huffed with disapproval and handed Blaise both his dauther and a bottle of formula to which he happily accepted and sat down to feed her.

Draco and Mya sat on either side of him like book ends cooing at their Goddaughter, which barely gave Alexandra Zabini enough room to watch her granddaughter appraisingly.

Molly had snorted earlier when she was able to get a good look at the little girl who was the spitting image of her grandmother, dark curls, olive skin – just a tad lighter than her fathers- and eyes dark as night. The red headed matriarch had decided that was just as well that baby Zabini didn't have any tell tale Weasley or Prewett characteristics.

"Blaise don't hog her, give her here," Hermione chided holding her arms up so she could hold the bundle of sweetness.

Blaise smiled and set her small form in her Godmothers gentle grasp, "Hey little girl, I'm Mya your Godmother and we're going to be very close. You'll learn to favor me over your Godfather… he's the blonde haired guy sitting on the other side of your father," she told Zamora.

"Hey! Give her to me, Granger, she needs to hear the truth," Draco said making a move to stand and take Zamora.

Hermione held her closer and shook her head no while smiling at the baby.

Alexandra stepped in and took her granddaughter from Hermione, "No fighting over the baby," she scolded the two, "besides, I'm the nana, so I get to hold her the longest," she told them in a sweet voice intended to woo the baby girl.

After Draco had pouted, huffed and practically stomped his foot, he finally got to hold Zamora and much to Hermione and Alexandra's chagrin, the little witch coo'd back at Draco, "she recognizes the Malfoy charm. Doesn't matter how old a witch is, it always works," he said smugly.

_***The months ahead_

They got a nanny house elf to help care for the little joy, who hardly cried and basked in the warm glow of her admirers; none of them her mother.

Ginny had moved to France and begun training.

They already had tons of pictures of Zamora sleeping in the arms of her father, her Godmother or laying peacefully playing with her feet while Draco instructed her on the basics of flying a broom.

Zamora was completely enamored with the deep voices of Marcus and Harry and always reached out to 'pet' Pucey. They all adored her and as she grew her aunts Pansy, Daphne and Astoria would often steal her away for lunch with the girls or shopping.

The Prophet reported on many of the engagements resulting from the marriage law and it was Harry who brought up the question to his blood-sister.

"Have you and Marcus talked about… you know, the marriage law?"

They were walking in the park with Zamora in the carriage gurgling happily to herself, "No," she replied.

It sounded like it was the end of the conversation, but Harry was not one to be deterred, "Do you want to marry him?"

She sighed, he waited squeezing her hand in support and silently reminding her that he just wanted her happy, "Like I've never wanted anything else in my life," she said softly and then quickly added, "But I don't want to be the one to push. I don't think he's ready for that yet. We're just getting our business started; I have another month of apprenticing before Meggers signs his approval.

I just …. You know, I just don't know. I want to spend my life with him, but I don't think he feels the same, Harry," she whispered smiling at Zamora.

Harry smiled inwardly, but outwardly he just looked straight ahead and held her hand as they walked.

So lost in thought, she didn't see Harry fiddling with his cell as he, by memory, hit the letter 'D' and 'B' then 'she does. Dsn't tink MF wnts 2'.

Blaise's phone chimed and Draco's phone buzzed; they flipped it open to see 'H' on the caller ID, they read the message.

Draco smiled; Blaise remained stoic and looked across the table at Marcus and Pucey.

"So Flint, What are you going to about the marriage thing? You only have a few months left before the Ministry picks a witch for you to marry," Draco asked casually.

Pucey eyed the younger wizards while Marcus swirled the ale around in his glass, "I … uh, I'm not sure," he said honestly.

Blaise's temper flared, "You're not sure?" he snapped at the large wizard.

Marcus clenched his jaw, "No, I'm not sure," he replied in controlled tones.

Blaise was flaggergasted, "What are you not sure about? The fact that Mya is gorgeous? Or maybe that she's freakin' brilliant, Does that intimidate you? Perhaps it's the way she accepted you with all of your flaws? How could you even think to let the Ministry pair you with someone other than her? How could you just let her go like that?" he was beyond angry. He didn't understand how someone couldn't love her like he did.

Marcus blew up slamming his fist down on the table, sloshing the drinks around making them spill, "I _do_ love her and I _do_ want to marry her, you prat, but I don't want it to seem like she was the last resort or that someone made me propose!" he reached into his pocket and threw a small leather box across the table, "I've been carrying that around for months, months before the marriage law. I knew I wanted to marry her from the first time we…" he stopped, he was pretty sure Hermione would not be pleased if she knew he was telling everyone about their first time together.

Blaise was silent, he had lain awake at night fantasizing about her, how he would be gentle, soothing. Talk to her in low tones, stretching her – hearing her gasp in pleasure.

He opened the box revealing Marcus' mothers' wedding ring, as tradition for them to be passed to the eldest son upon his coming of age.

Draco cleared his throat, "knowing Mya like I do, I would imagine that since you've waited, she already feels like you don't want to marry her. You'll need to do something soon, Marcus, before she finds a solution on her own… and if that happens, you can be certain that your status will fall into the 'the one that got away' category, instead of the 'husband' category," he told his friend.

"You'll need something spectacular," Pucey chimed in only to be interrupted by Blaise and Draco each shouting, "NO!"

Adrian held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't say ostentatious; I said spectacular… _quietly_, spectacular," he amended.

Blaise and Draco nodded and Marcus sighed in relief.

"Where is the lovely witch anyway?" Adrian asked

"Harry and her took Zamora for a walk in the park," Draco answered and then looked at his watch, "I have to go, I need to sleep before my shift starts."

Blaise nodded and the two stood bidding good bye.

Marcus moved to sit across from Pucey, "So what kind of spectacular?" he asked.

*** _The party_

It was Zamora's first birthday and Hermione and Alexandra were flitting around the cottage like it was the event of the season.

The aunts were there as well, preparing the cottage and chatting with the other witches.

Daphne and Pansy had just opened _Wee Magic_. It was a toddler care, preschool and elementary for magical children. They had contracted with Hogwarts in order to take advantage of the notices that went out to 11 year olds, so now instead of Muggle borns getting the surprise of their lives at 11, the families were notified a week after the first incident of accidental magic, which occurred between 18 months and five years old. The children could now be raised around magic and enter Hogwarts prepared and in tune with the rest of the student body.

At least that was the hope, since this was the first year the school was opened, it still needed to be proven.

They were all crossing their fingers.

Zamora would start next year, when she turned two.

The day was wonderful, with Blaise helping his daughter blow out candles and Draco and Hermione casting a fireworks show that spelled her name, the butterflies Hermione charmed to constantly fly around her making her laugh and sigh with glee also went over well and Mya glowed with pride as the little beauty slobbered kisses all over her God mothers face, Draco huffed loud enough for Zamora to notice and she wobbled over to him with sticky fingers and tugged on his hair so she could rain kisses on his cheeks too.

He was left with cake in his hair and something gooey in his eye lashes, Hermione was quick with the camera and caught him grimacing and then chasing after Astoria to share the frosting in his hair with her.

After everyone had gone, Zamora was asleep and the house clean Hermione lay in Marcus' arms enjoying the security and warmth she felt when they were together.

"What're you thinking, love?" he asked quietly.

"Not much really, just what a nice day it was," she said shifting her head to look at him.

He sighed, "Hermione, I want to marry you," he whispered.

She stiffened, waiting for the 'but'

Instead he squirmed and pulled out a small box, "I've wanted to give you this for a year, but never thought it was the right time. Pucey and I even planned out this elaborate situation where I would propose, but I really just wanted it to be us… I'm babbling," he said sounding annoyed with himself.

Stunned she opened the box and gasped at the beautiful ring resting inside, she startled when he jumped out of bed and knelt at her side, "Hermione, I love you. I can't see myself ever being without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He took her hand and she sat up. Her mouth opening and shutting.

He smirked, "I even want you when you're doing your best fish impersonation."

She giggled and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Yes, Marcus, Yes," she said and he slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
